The Avalon Federation Codex
by DragonheartODST
Summary: A full codex dedicated to the characters, cultures, places, objects, times, etc., related to the Concordian Cycle starting from Book One: Dawn of a New Age. Will be constantly updated alongside the books to fit with the details of the series. Please read the series first if you wish to gain a greater understanding.
1. Acknowledgement

**Avalon Federation Codex**

 **2575 CE Edition**

 **Acknowledgements**

I am grateful to those people who have supported and helped me along the way while writing this cycle here on Fanfiction. This story has been the brainchild of a nearly ten year long journey since youth that drove me mad at the best of times. We writers often write these stories for various reasons but they all share one thing. Many of the stories written here are simple AUs based off of the games, TV shows, movies, books, and other forms of entertainment whose characters and worlds we have come to love but wish could be changed somewhere along the way, if only to bring about a happier ending. Here on this site, we are a community of writers and readers who attempt to make something new and unique. Our works help to create and inspire others to reach new heights and there are probably many amongst us who will become famous authors in the future. But here and now, I would like to thank you all and dedicate this work to the many people who have worked so hard putting their own stories on this site and to the readers who wish us to continue with our works. I wish you all the best of luck in your endeavors and encourage you to write or continue your own stories to the best of your abilities. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Just in case, this is a disclaimer. This Codex and the Concordian Cycle that is a part of it are based off the works of multiple people and companies in the real world who have inspired us writers here to try and create new ideas based off their works. I personally claim no money, stake, part, or anything else from their respective creations. The creators of these wonderful works of art own all rights to these works and** **I encourage the readers here on Fanfiction to watch, read, or play the original content which many of us gained our inspiration from. Enjoy.**


	2. Avalon Federation Timeline: Part 1

Halt! Security clearance needed! Identify yourself!

Scanning…

Identity confirmed.

Please enter your password.

Password confirmed.

Welcome to the Grand Archives of Atlantis. I am GF Transcended Intelligence CLM1453-8 but you may call me Charlemagne. As the TI in charge of Atlantis and to help further diplomatic relations between various species who wish to study the histories and cultures that make up the Galactic Federation, I will be in charge of your general education on both the general and finer points related to the many species that make up the Federation and beyond. Now to start off with, we'll currently go over the timeline of events that occurred within the Milky Way and other nearby galaxies that happened to be involved in the making of our society as we know it. From there we can start learning about the other people, places, and things, etc., related to the Federation in various ways. While I will give you a standard curriculum to start off with, you may feel free to ask questions about anything that come to mind regarding what you're learning. Please keep in mind that some of this knowledge can be unfinished or incorrect and will be subject to changes and updates to ensure that it remains useful so that it will continued to be relied upon. A word of warning though, I'm also in charge of the Atlantean security systems and if you attempt to gain knowledge from a restricted source without the express permission of the Archon of Atlantis, the Senate of the Federation, or the High Council, you will be imprisoned for an unspecified amount of time. Resist and I will not hesitate to remove you as a threat to the safety of this city and its inhabitants. Thank you for your understanding in that regard and enjoy the experience.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Timeline of Local Group Galactic Events (according to Earth calendar system)

 _ **Galactic Archaic Age**_

 **Unknown BCE:** A race known as the Leviathans dominate the known galaxy by enthralling every sentient race they come across and demanding tribute. Observations show that races under the Leviathans create synthetic races that inevitably rebel and destroy their creators. In order to prevent this the Leviathans create an AI simply called the Intelligence. The Intelligence constructs an army of "pawns" to gather the genetic and cultural information throughout the galaxy but in time the Intelligence betrays the Leviathans, using its pawns to slaughter them for their genetic material to create Harbinger, the first Reaper. The Leviathans go into hiding on a distant world and choose to remain there until the day the Reapers are eventually defeated. Thus begins the cyclical harvest of the galaxy's intelligent organic life by the Reapers, part of a vast experiment conducted by the Intelligence to fulfill its mandate. The Intelligence builds the mass relays and the Citadel network to increase the efficiency of the cycles, allowing galactic civilizations to develop faster and more consistently between harvests while restricting these targeted species within one specific technological branch.

 **1,000,000,000 BCE:** The Leviathan of Dis, a Reaper, is killed by the Leviathans. Its corpse comes to rest on the planet Jartar and remains undisturbed for nearly one billion years.

 **500,000,000 BCE:** Another race known as the Precursors appear in the Milky Way Galaxy from dark space. Having traveled through much of the universe and seeding life, their arrival in the Milky Way instantly destroys the Reapers' plans. In battles between the two forces, the Precursors slaughter the Reapers and destroy hundreds of mass relays in an attempt to break the cycle. The Reapers scatter through dark space around the Milky Way, waiting for the Precursor civilization to fall. The Precursors establish the Mantle of Responsibility and watch as other races evolve to see which will inherit the Mantle.

 **50,000,000 BCE:** The Precursors are pleasantly surprised to find Alterans from the distant world of Celestis, which they had seeded long ago, arriving in the Milky Way Galaxy. By searching the Alteran's databases they learn that a philosophical split amongst the Alterans forced the more logical and scientific oriented group to flee in an attempt to escape their religiously zealous Ori cousins and settle in the Milky Way Galaxy. The Precursors leave the Alterans be and watch as they settle down on Dakara and other worlds in the Orion Arm of the galaxy. Meanwhile they also uplift a race, known as the Forerunners, on the world of Ghibalb. Both species are selected for the possibility of inheriting the Mantle. An Alteran scientist named Amelius creates the first workable Stargate increasing communications and trade across the entire galaxy. The Alterans also build a device on Dakara capable of seeding life or destroying it soon after to use with the Stargates.

 **37,000,000 BCE:** An unknown spacefaring race fires a mass accelerator round at a Reaper near the planet Mnemosyne. The round penetrates the Reaper, disabling it, and continues moving through space, eventually striking the planet Klendagon and creating the geological feature there known as the Great Rift Valley.

 **15,000,000 BCE:** The first great apes appear on Earth.

 **10,000,000 BCE:** The Precursors inform the uplifted Forerunners that due to various reasons, their people will not be inheriting the Mantle of Responsibility and may be potentially devolved to a lower state as a precaution. The Forerunners instantly strike back against the Precursors for unknown reasons and chase them beyond the Milky Way to Path Kethona (Large Magellanic Cloud) where the Precursors are almost exterminated. Those Forerunners that remain in Path Kethona regress to a lower technological state in order to atone for their actions. Both Forerunner groups in the two galaxies eventually forget about the war.

 **5,000,000 BCE:** A few other species not heavily affected by the Leviathans and the Reapers soon rise to prominence thanks to the Precursors' guidance and protection. These species later establish themselves as spacefaring interstellar powers without being greatly influenced by any of the mentioned powers. Among them are the Asgard, the Nox, and the Furlings.

 **2,800,000 BCE:** The genus _Homo_ first appears on Earth.

 _ **Galactic Classical Age**_

 **1,000,000 BCE:** The Alterans establish the Alliance of Great Races with the Forerunners, the Asgard, the Nox, and the Furlings. The Alliance as a whole is dedicated to upholding the Mantle of Responsibility and watching over the more primitive races in the galaxy.

 **998,000 BCE:** 2,000 years after the establishment of the Alliance, the Reapers return to the galaxy in another attempt to continue the cycle. Since the Alliance uses a different type of technology compared to civilizations that used mass effect technology, the Reapers are soundly defeated and the civilizations that had been affected are allowed to grow again under Alliance protection. The Reapers retreat back to dark space where they patiently wait for the day the Alliance should weaken. Until then the Reapers go on raids to collect species who use mass effect technology every 50,000 years but most of these raids are defeated by the Alliance.

 **750,000 BCE:** The Alterans detected a pattern in the cosmic background radiation of the universe that wasn't naturally occurring. They proceed to send out seed ships to put down new Stargates across the universe. Then they send their most advanced ship, _Destiny,_ out to explore the reason for the message. The Alterans planned to wait until _Destiny_ is a far enough away before planning to board it.

 **598,000 BCE:** The ancient Arthenn race flourish in the Zelene system, living on the planet Helyme until being destroyed in an unknown event that wiped out all complex life on the planet. They also maintained a presence on other planets in the system including Epho, which bears the scars of an ancient orbital bombardment, and Gaelon, which may have been mined for helium-3.

 **200,000 BCE:** The Alliance controls the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy and attempts to uplift others to create caretaker species so that they can stand as equals with the Alliance members and take over should their parent races die off. The Alterans began uplifting a hominid species similar to the Alterans on Erde-Tyrene which splits into several different subspecies. The Asgard create the Solacris in their attempt to create a caretaker species. The Furlings uplift a species whose descendants later become the Goa'uld as their caretaker species. The Nox and the Forerunners do not attempt to uplift a species of their own.

 **150,000 BCE:** A plague is accidently engineered from the Solacris that spreads through the galaxy. The plague devastates the Alteran civilization, killing off many and forcing others to either ascend to a higher plane of existence or blockade their own worlds from infected refugees. Work on the new Alteran capital of Vis Uban is halted and the city-ship _Atlantis,_ flees the capital of Erde-Tyrene for the Pegasus Galaxy with a damaged hyperdrive. The Asgard and their descendants slowly become sterile over generations forcing them to use cloning more often to continuing propagating themselves as a species eventually losing the ability to give birth naturally within the next 200,000 years. The plague eventually ends but not before killing off one third of the galaxy's population and destabilizing the Alliance as a whole. A series of unfortunate events during the Great Plague causes a rise in tensions between the Alterans and Forerunners with the other races beginning to isolate themselves.

 **148,000 BCE:** The Reapers once again attempt to invade the galaxy in the wake of the Great Plague. The Reapers are defeated but the resulting war slowly divides what remains of the Alliance with the remaining Alterans and Forerunners becoming more militant and slowly competing for control within the Alliance itself while the other races go further into isolation.

 **125,000 BCE:** Ancient spacefaring races called the Thoi'han and Inusannon fight over the planet Eingana, littering the planet with the debris of hundreds of starships. Refined element zero scattered by broken drive cores contaminates the environment, causing many native species to go extinct and those that survive to show a tendency to develop biotic powers. The Alterans come across the San 'Shyuum and the Elcor, and in time forge an alliance with them with its capital on the planet of Charum Hakkor. It is discovered that an unknown being called the Primordial is held on Charum Hakkor. An uneasy peace settles over the galaxy as the Alterans start to face off against the Forerunners in the equivalent of a cold war.

 **107,445 BCE:** The Alterans come across the Flood which slowly begins to manifest as a threat through the powdered dust used by both parties of the Charum Hakkor alliance. When the threat is fully realized an interstellar war is waged to combat the Flood but the Alterans slowly lose ground. In a last ditch attempt, the Alterans sacrifice a third of their population that had been genetically altered to fight the Flood.

 **106,945 BCE:** The Alteran-Flood War forced the Alterans to attack and purify planets under Forerunner protection and by the time the Flood is defeated the Alterans have been too weakened to fight back effectively against the Forerunners. The Alterans destroy all notes about the Flood cure so that the Forerunners cannot use it. The Flood however merely left the Alterans alone as both a test for the Alterans and ruse for the rest of the galaxy.

 **106,498 BCE:** The Siege of Charum Hakkor begins.

 **106,445 BCE:** The Forerunners win the war against the Alterans in the final battle of Charum Hakkor where Ur meets the Primordial. Both the Alterans, the San 'Shyuum, and the Elcor are quarantined to their respective homeworlds while their colonies are placed under Forerunner control. The old Alliance members attempt to convince the Forerunners of what had truly happened but the truth is never revealed to the general populace. During this time the Forerunners known as the Librarian and the Ur-Didact meet.

 **103,000 BCE:** The Librarian is currently studying both Humanity with its various subspecies and the remaining Alterans on Erde-Tyrene. Many members of both species would be later removed from the surface of the planet and held on the Ark and Omega Halo during the Forerunner-Flood War.

 **100,745 BCE:** The Forerunners finally come into contact with the Flood. As the Forerunners lose more ground to the parasite they resort to more drastic measures until the Ecumene council approves of a plan to create 12 devices that would wipe out all life able to sustain the Flood. These devices are called Halo. The other advanced races in the galaxy find out about Halo and prepare for the worst by evacuating numerous species beyond the galaxy.

 **100,495 BCE:** The Forerunners created 032 Mendicant Bias to combat the Flood threat and contain the Primordial which turns out to be a Gravemind. Mendicant Bias would instead start communicating with the Gravemind which slowly causes him to go rampant and convinces him to betray his makers. He decides to take Omega Halo away from Forerunner space and starts secretly experimenting on the Forerunner, Alteran, and Human inhabitants while continuing to send false reports to the Ecumene.

 **100,452 BCE:** Mendicant Bias, now in league with the Flood, attacks the Forerunner Capital of Maethrillian. Five of the original twelve Halos are lost in the battle along with the Capital and the Iso-Didact takes full control of the remnants of the Forerunner military and government in the aftermath of the battle. Offensive Bias is built to combat Mendicant.

 **100,447 BCE:** Ur-Didact attempts to turn the tide of the war before Halo is used by converting the humans on Earth and Omega Halo into Prometheans through the Composer. The Alliance members all act as one and capture the Didact before the Composer is used on the Alterans and Humanity. Ur is imprisoned in the shield world of Requiem while his successor Iso continues to lead the fight against the Flood.

 **100,446 BCE:** The Alliance has finally completed the task of saving as many species as possible from the Flood and storing them either on the Ark, the Halo installations, or the shield worlds. The Flood breach the Maginot Sphere, also known as Jat-Krula to the Forerunners, that walled Flood controlled space away from Alliance controlled space, with ships under the command of Mendicant Bias.

 **100,445 BCE:** The Halo Array is activated destroying all sentient life capable of allowing the Flood to survive throughout both the Milky Way Galaxy and Path Kethona, thus causing the Flood to starve to death. Without Flood support, Mendicant Bias is quickly defeated by Offensive Bias and split apart into different components, one of which escapes on a keyship to make amends to his creators by helping Humanity but ends up on Janjur Qom. The Alliance begins to repopulate the galaxy and when the repopulation of the galaxy is complete, the Alliance finally dissolves. The Forerunners move away from the galaxy, the Furlings disappear, the Nox go into isolation, and the Alterans are believed to be nearing extinction, leaving the Asgard as the last members to watch over the races of the Milky Way.

 _ **Galactic Dark Age**_

 **100,227 BCE:** A failure in containment on Halo Instillation 05 is ignored by the monitor 2401 Penitent Tangent who was most likely going rampant at this point. The containment failure allows a Flood outbreak to occur in 3,000 years which will then be placed under quarantine for the next 100,000 years.

 **100,000 BCE:** During this time, an alien race known as the Xel'naga appear in the galaxy and try to find a species containing purity of form and purity of essence and uplift them both so that both would unite and form a new generation of Xel'naga. They eventually form the first large-scale interstellar government since the Halo Array was fired. While they do not make contact with other interstellar races, they do find remnants of the Alliance civilizations and record whatever knowledge they gleam from the ruins which is stored in their temples on several planets. They also begin to shut down and hide all of the mass relays within the Koprulu Sector to allow the races there to grow in peace without the threat of the Reapers.

 **99,000 BCE:** On P3X-888, the later stages of evolutionary development appear for the Goa'uld, leading to sentience. Limited by their physical form, the larval Goa'uld adopted a parasitic relationship with other forms of indigenous life – including the Unas, the largest predator found on the planet. Using the Stargate on P3X-888 the Goa'uld traveled to other planets in their Unas hosts, conquering and multiplying.

 **98,000 BCE:** The world later designated P5C-353 was dying due to the destruction caused by the Flood and Halo Array. The large loss of numbers force the microscopic organisms that lived on the planet to create an orb in which they slept for 100,000 years waiting for someone to take them through the Stargate. Once exposed to the atmosphere of a living planet, they will awaken. The Reapers return and finish off the last Inusannon and other surviving races that had been rescued for the past 1 million years from the Reapers' cycle of destruction.

 **94,000 BCE:** _Atlantis_ finally arrives in the Pegasus Galaxy where the surviving Alterans, now called the Lanteans, begin seeding their new home galaxy.

 **90,000 BCE:** The Protoss species of Aiur are chosen for purity of form and slowly uplifted by the Xel'naga. A Xel'naga named Amon tampered with the Protoss psychic link called the Khala to enforce his control over them at a later point in time. Over time the Xel'naga become frustrated with the Protoss' change from communal unity to tribalism and attempt to leave. The Protoss attack the Xel'naga for unknown reasons and the Xel'naga lose many numbers. The Aeon of Strife begins and the Protoss remain in a pre-industrial age for millennia due to the loss of the Khala.

 **85,000 BCE:** The Xel'naga come across the world of Zerus and uplift the Zerg race because they believe the Zerg have purity of essence, creating an Overmind to unite them as a result. Amon tampers with the Zerg to use them at a later time to create his hybrids and destroy the Protoss. When the Xel'naga try to leave Zerus, the Zerg attack them, destroying the rest of the Xel'naga fleet and breaking the Xel'naga cycle. During the battle Amon disappears and is presumed dead at the time. Any remaining Xel'naga who survived flee to the void where they slowly die out. Meanwhile the Zerg Swarm leave Zerus and slowly spread across the Koprulu Sector.

 **80,000 BCE:** The planet Cybertron appears for the first time in the Milky Way Galaxy bringing with it a race of techno-organics called Cybertronians. Due to a combination of a passing red star and a number of large asteroids, Cybertron is devastated with the majority of the Predacons inhabiting it, save for a few members, becoming extinct. The event is later called the Great Cataclysm and heralds the end of the Cybertronian Age of Evolution and the beginning of the Age of Origins.

 **75,000 BCE:** The Toba catastrophe occurs which drastically decreases the human population to around 10,000 members at its lowest.

 **73,000 BCE:** A number of conflicts erupt among the primordial Goa'uld for the limited number of Unas hosts. Goa'uld unwilling to blend with common creatures vie for access to Unas hosts which eventually escalates into conflict causing the population to drop drastically.

 **68,000 BCE:** The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct Inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital. At some point, the Protheans encounter a hostile race of machine intelligences that endanger their existence. To combat this threat, the Protheans aggressively assimilate many other spacefaring organic races into their growing empire. The newly formed Prothean Empire is then able to fend off the machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War".

 **66,000 BCE:** The Unas population begins to thrive again. Unblended Unas are found in remote areas, wary of the parasites. Even in this state, the blended Unas are superior in every way, having developed a social structure, a functional language (ancient Goa'uld), and tool use. Larval numbers are artificially limited through cannibalism to control the population growth.

 **57,448 BCE:** A meteor bearing Forerunner symbols crashes on the planet that will be known as Sigma Octanus IV. The meteor will be discovered approximately 60,000 years later, with its contents later reclassified as an important artifact to the Covenant.

 **50,000 BCE:** The Cybertronians are visited by an alien race known as the Quintessons who teach the Cybertronians how to transform as well as giving them highly advanced technology. This all part of a secret plot to take control of Cybertron and its resources while turning its inhabitants into slaves. This begins the Cybertronian Age of Wrath.

 **48,000 BCE:** The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough. The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races affected by mass effect technology, and depart the galaxy to wait for the next cycle.

 **42,200 BCE:** The Goa'uld rapidly form a thriving - albeit small – society, helped by their genetic memory. The species' genetic memory accelerates their development at an exponential rate. In short order they discovered the Stargate and begin the exploration of other worlds to hunt and seek new hosts. Their rapid development and cutting of evolutionary corners dooms Goa'uld into a parasitic existence forever accustomed to taking what they desire, with no thought or concern for other species.

 **30,000 BCE:** _Homo sapiens_ become the dominant species of Humanity after killing off most other human subspecies. Neanderthals and Florians are among the last to die thousands of years later. At the same time an Asgard ship with its crew are placed in suspended animation. However, the navigational computers were damaged at some point, and the ship drifted across galaxies, ultimately ending up in the Milky Way Galaxy. These Asgard are still able to sexually procreate at this time but genetic degradation becomes more obvious and genetic diversity is becoming more of problem. Barely a quarter of the original number can still procreate without problems.

 _ **Galactic Discovery Age**_

 **29,000 BCE:** The Protoss led by Savassan and Temlaa of the Shelak Tribe, discover the Khaydarin Crystals. Savassan realizes how they have the power to unite the Protoss race through a telepathic link and proceeds to do so, becoming the hero Khas. This is the beginning of the end of the Aeon of Strife with the Protoss quickly becoming a united space fairing race. Meanwhile the Zerg Swarm continue to spread from their hidden sanctuaries across the Koprulu Sector with nothing able to oppose them.

 **28,000 BCE:** The Goa'uld discovery of the planets formerly controlled by the Alterans provided the Goa'uld with a rapid influx of technology. P3X-888 is entirely abandoned, saved as a breeding ground for Unas hosts, who still lived in fear under the boot of their parasitical oppressors. The Goa'uld leadership is formed from out of the early Unas tribal culture, led by the Alpha Male, Atok. This leadership would rise to the first recognized Goa'uld order, fueled by the impressive physical forms and near-magical technology appropriated from ruins of the Alterans.

 **22,000 BCE:** Petty squabbling among the Goa'uld eventually give way to new leadership headed by Apep, physically superior son of Atok, who brutally kills the warlord in public fashion in full view of the other Goa'uld. Instead of claiming the forces of Atok for his own, Apep divides them equally among the strongest and solicits their stewardship. To his Underlords, Apep uses them to secure the peace, ensuring that no one among them becomes too powerful. Apep decrees his Underlords as his brothers and sisters in rulership, although he remains firmly in control. The Underlords – Ra, Nut, Thoth and their servants Osiris, Isis, and Bastet – pledge their loyalty and, for a time, a single united leadership rules the Goa'uld. Thus united in the newly formed Goa'uld Empire, the symbiotes sweep through the galaxy like a plague. Their numbers swell and the Unas are nearly wiped out – again too many larval Goa'uld are bred. In addition, the life of the Goa'uld is significantly lengthened, creating even more of a population problem. Apep continues the ancient practice of ritual cannibalism.

 **20,000 BCE:** The Quintessons rule over Cybertron is overthrown when their plans to enslave its people are revealed. Cybertron is freed and the leftover Quintesson technology is used to build Cybertronian colonies across the galaxy beginning the Cybertronian Golden Age.

 **19,000 BCE:** Anubis rises rapidly through the ranks with numerous victories and pledges his support to Apep, who decrees him as Lord of the Dead for his ruthlessness.

 **18,000 BCE:** With large portions of the Stargate network mapped, vast fleets at their disposal and no sign of the Alterans, the Goa'uld begin to carve up their spoils amongst themselves. At the same time the Goa'uld, Thoth is able to create the first rudimentary Sarcophagus by reworking technology of the Alterans. The device is primitive and powerful, able to sustain a Unas host for several generations. The device, however, exerted a terrible toll on the Goa'uld larval, as the sarcophagus introduced the mineral Naquadah to the larva's bloodstream and the Goa'uld queen are unable to prevent its transference to future Goa'uld larva.

 **17,800 BCE:** Apep begins to falter as leader of the Goa'uld and demonstrates signs of madness. Anubis is found at Apep's side, becoming the ruler's most trusted and rewarded adviser. His original sons and daughter, including Ra, looked on as Anubis is favored like no other.

 **17,500 BCE:** Anubis solicited from Apep the secret location of a great cache of Alteran weapons. Secretly, Anubis learned the location by forcibly exposing Apep to Thoth's Sarcophagus, driving the Goa'uld further from sanity. Determined to rule the Goa'uld, Anubis made his bid for power, utilizing a super weapon, which harnessed enormous amounts of power. Once the weapon is complete, Anubis forcibly removed Apep's symbiote right in front of the other Goa'uld and devoured it, declaring himself Emperor. Betrayed, the other Goa'uld banded their forces together to defeat Anubis. The battles raged for a hundred years, entire star systems were destroyed and legions of Unas fell in the crossfire. The Goa'uld themselves were nearly eliminated, but eventually defeated Anubis and destroyed his forces. Captured, the Lord of the Dead was banished by the remaining symbiotes.

 **17,400 BCE:** Ra instituted himself as ruler of the Goa'uld, again taking on the leadership structure originally formed by Apep. For his part, Thoth is also banished, although his understudy, Telchak remained. Bastet is rewarded for her help against Anubis. Osiris and Isis joined the ranks of the Goa'uld Underlords as well, and Anubis' super weapon is dismantled. Ra took the six crystals that powered the device and divided them amongst the remaining loyal Goa'uld, knowing that his species' pretty bickering would ensure that the weapon is never used again.

 **16,000 BCE:** Ra appointed a new hierarchy of rulers to aid in the governing of the Goa'uld. By once again dividing the spoils of several millennia of conquest, Ra created a cadre of System Lords. Membership to the body was by vote of the existing members and afforded many benefits, including access to Unas hosts in order to maintain armies. In this act, Ra created the power structure that served the Goa'uld through to present day, and anoints Egeria as his Queen. Ra takes other queens, such as Hathor, during his long rule. Osiris, Isis, Tiamat and Yu join the ranks of the System Lords. Minor Underlords include Ba'al, Heru'ur and Set.

 **14,000 BCE:** Naquadah, the foundation of both Alteran and Goa'uld technology is discovered in small quantities. Ra petitions the System Lords for a new era of expansion and offers exclusive rights and access to Unas in exchange for Naquadah shipments. Their attention diverted, the System Lords begin a race of exploration.

 **13,000 BCE:** The Turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

 **12,000 BCE:** This marks the point of total Protoss unification and the end of the rebuilding their civilization to its former height before the Aeon of Strife. They begin expanding throughout the Koprulu Sector led by the newly formed Conclave which seals all texts pertaining to the Aeon of Strife on Zhakul and entrusts them to a trio of preservers. The Dae'Uhl is conceptualized around this time. The Cybertronian government enacts the caste system keeping Cybertronians and their descendants in the same capacity in an attempt to halt the economic and social decay occurring during the late Golden Age. However, the system only causes widespread corruption and future violence. The Cybertronian Empire slowly falls apart until only Cybertron remains under the Senate's control. This begins the Cybertronian Age of Rust.

 **10,100 BCE:** The Lanteans come across the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy. First contact devolves into a hundred year war which destroys the Lantean Empire little by little.

 **10,000 BCE:** The Lanteans return to Earth after having to abandon the Pegasus Galaxy due to their hundred year war with the Wraith. The Lanteans integrate into ancient Earth cultures, go to other parts of the Milky Way through the stargate, or ascend, eventually dying out.

 **9,750 BCE:** The Asgard declare themselves enemies of the Goa'uld System Lords. The Goa'uld relish the opportunity to once again flex their muscles, but it soon becomes apparent that the Asgard are more than a match, leaving the System Lords to retreat and lick their wounds. Their resources running low, the System Lords launch a darling attack against the Asgard. The Goa'uld strike with surprise and land a crushing blow, but in the years that follow, their enemy fight back with vengeance. The Asgard deal the parasites several major setbacks, but do not press the attack, not fully realizing the danger that the Goa'uld pose to their species and others.

 **9,500 BCE:** Ra, badly injured after a battle at Heliopolis, flees Asgard pursuers into an alien system. There he finds a lush world inhabited by a large population of primitives that bow to his divinity. The world – Earth – contains a vast number of natives that are suitable for blending. Transferring his symbiote into an Egyptian boy, Ra is infused with new vigor and life. Ra quickly determines that humans provide a near ideal host for the Goa'uld. Using a Stargate brought with him, Ra claims the world of the Tau'ri as his own. Ra institutes a ritual of stewardship, allowing each System Lord to visit the Tau'ri world and claim followers, who are then taken to a world of the Goa'uld choice and used as breeding stock. In order to maximize the number of potential slaves, the power of the Goa'uld overlords are expanded, placing them in charge of the entire breeding worlds, such as Chulak.

 **9,250 BCE:** The Goa'uld use the Tau'ri as a template to create the ultimate host called the Jaffa, who serve as incubators for the Goa'uld larva. In order to ensure their loyalty, the parasite serves as the Jaffa's immune system and will die without the symbiote. Telchak perfects the original Sarcophagus design created by Thoth for use on humans. The results are more effective than anyone would believe, providing near immortality to the System Lords. The negative side effects are lessened even further, making repeat use benign to a symbiote. Even the dead can be brought back to life. Telchak hides the original Ancient device on Earth but keeps his notes in the Book of Thoth.

 **9,000 BCE:** Set, Osiris, and Isis unsuccessfully attempt to assassinate Ra. Ra strips them of their status as System Lords and condemns them to an eternity of suffering. Both are forcibly removed from their hosts and placed in canopic jars. Set however, goes into hiding. Omoroca arrives on Earth and attempts to prevent the Goa'uld from securing domination over Humanity. The Goa'uld Belus kills Omoroca, though it has been theorized that her influence led to the eventual Tau'ri rebellion 250 years later.

 **8,750 BCE:** The Tau'ri learn the truth of there would be rulers. In a moment when the System Lords are at their most complacent, they overthrow their Jaffa warriors, killing several Goa'uld, and bury the Stargate. While the loss of the Tau'ri is a great affront to Ra, the continuing battle with the Asgard demands his attention again. With numerous breeding worlds throughout known space available to them, the Goa'uld are unconcerned with the Tau'ri and resolve to deal with the problem when it is convenient to do so. As time goes on however, the Tau'ri are slowly forgotten.

 **8,500 BCE:** The third version of human civilization emerges without alien influence affecting technological advancement though the legacy of the Goa'uld will indirectly continue to influence human culture and history until the Renaissance.

 **6,000 BCE:** Seeking to escape the imminent explosion of their sun, an alien race constructs an AI-managed starship equipped with supercomputers containing a virtual world, into which some one billion of the aliens transfer their consciousness. The starship begins a journey throughout the galaxy which lasts for the next 8,000 years.

 **4,500 BCE:** The Cybertronian Great War breaks out between two factions, the Autobots and the Decepticons, which results in the destruction of Cybertron and the loss of the Allspark. The war will spread across the entire planet and last for millennia.

 **3,000 BCE:** The Sodan, a faction of Jaffa, rebel against the Goa'uld System Lord Ishkur and free themselves from slavery. They start on a journey to find Kheb before settling on an Alteran planet hidden from the Goa'uld.

 **2,200 BCE:** After centuries of unity, the San 'Shyuum become divided into two groups, the Stoics who believe that Forerunner relics were sacred and not to be altered, and the Reformists who wish to more closely examine the artifacts and use them for their own purposes. This fundamental disagreement sparks the San 'Shyuum Civil War.

 **2,100 BCE:** The century-long San 'Shyuum Civil War comes to an end as one thousand Reformists enter the Forerunner Dreadnought and flee the San 'Shyuum homeworld.

 **1,900 BCE:** Tuchanka, the Krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, Krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

 **1,800 BCE:** A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the Rachni rediscover the relay.

 **1,000 BCE:** Langara goes through a massive Naquadria induced cataclysm that kills the Goa'uld Thanos.

 **938 BCE:** The San 'Shyuum first encounter the Sangheili who, like the Stoics, believe that Forerunner relics are to be worshipped and not modified. This ideological difference results in the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War, in which the Sangheili have a distinct advantage in infantry combat due to superior numbers and troop quality. However, in space combat the San 'Shyuum have a great advantage because of their Dreadnought.

 **876 BCE:** After decades of struggle between the Sangheili and San 'Shyuum in the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War, the Sangheili finally accept that they must adapt and study their Forerunner relics or face defeat at the hands of the San 'Shyuum. The Sangheili warrior priests reluctantly begin using their relics to improve their warships, arms and armor.

 _ **Galactic Imperial Age**_

 **852 BCE:** The Sangheili and San 'Shyuum end their war, merging to form the Covenant. The Council of Concordance ratifies the Writ of Union, clearly defining the roles of the San 'Shyuum and the Sangheili.

 **800 BCE:** The Cybertronian Civil War ends sometime around this year. At the height of the war for Cybertron both sides begin evacuating the planet when Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, poisons the core with Dark Energon. The remaining Autobots, Decepticons, and Neutrals scatter across the stars.

 **784 BCE:** During one of the first ages of Conversion, Covenant forces discover the planet Te and with it the Lekgolo. They discover that many of the Lekgolo worm colonies have literally devoured Forerunner artifacts and installations, while others eat everything except Forerunner installations. The Lekgolo initially prove difficult to defeat because of their ability to combine into the powerful Mgalekgolo, however due in part to their superior spaceship technology the Covenant are able to ally with and tame the useful Lekgolo. They exterminate the relic-destroying colonies in what will come to be known as the Taming of the Hunters. The compliant Lekgolo are incorporated into the Writ of Union.

 **648 BCE:** The San 'Shyuum homeworld is supposedly destroyed by a natural stellar collapse and the Forerunner Dreadnought is made into the centerpiece of the new space station that will serve as the Covenant's capital and the new San 'Shyuum homeworld, _High Charity_. It is unknown whether or not the descendants of the Reformer San 'Shyuum ever attempted to physically return to their homeworld after it was supposedly destroyed. The Reformers are content to believe it was destroyed or let others believe it was (depending on one's point of view) and Janjur Qom is declared lost.

 **580 BCE:** After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the Asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

 **520 BCE:** The Salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the Asari.

 **500 BCE:** The Citadel Council is formed between the Asari and Salarians. First contact is made with the Volus, the Batarians, the Elcor, the Hanar, and the Quarians over the next 500 years. The Turian Unification Wars occur during this time.

 **480 BCE:** The Battle of Thermopylae occurs where an alliance of Greek city-states led by the Spartans, fought the invading Persian Empire at the pass of Thermopylae in central Greece. Vastly outnumbered, the Greeks held back the massive army of Persians for three days in one of history's most famous last stands.

 **237 BCE:** The Protoss make first contact with the Zerg. Soon after the Protoss begin their war against the Zerg Swarm which would last for several millennia. The first few millennia of the war are often punctuated by raids and small scale battles but would continue to grow in size as the two try to destroy each other either technologically or biologically with many planets being ravaged as a result.

 **1 CE:** The Rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The Rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the Rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic Rachni worlds. At the same time The Queen Egeria spawns the Tok'ra, a group of symbiotes opposed to the ways of the System Lords. Ra captures her, and sentences her to "eternal damnation" in a stasis jar. Hathor, the Queen of Ra, is placed in a Sarcophagus in Mexico for rebelling against him.

 **8 CE:** The malfunctioning Sekkari seed carrier crash lands on M35-117 in the Pegasus Galaxy.

 **80 CE:** While the Rachni Wars continue, the Salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive Krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The Krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the Rachni worlds and pursue the Rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

 **109 CE:** The System Lords renew their assault against the Asgard and the Tok'ra. The battles are savage and, for the first time, the System Lords make progress against the more advanced Asgard.

 **300 CE:** The Rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the Krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the Krogan population explodes and over time they began to conquer other worlds to house their growing population straining relations with the Council.

 **500 CE:** Merlin descends due to the threat the Ori possess and creates a weapon to kill ascended beings as well as a device to hide his work from the ascended. Merlin creates several settlements on different planets all based around King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Morgan le Fay is sent to watch over Merlin but when she comes to agree with Merlin she hides him within her own network of stargates and leaves clues so that Arthur and the Knights can try to find him. At the same time, The Goa'uld System Lord Ollathair is killed by a rival allowing the world of Newgrange and its Celtic populace to be free of the Goa'uld.

 **693 CE:** Beelo Gurji, a Salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council. Freed slaves and freemen start a movement to emancipate other slaves in the Batarian Hegemony. The political movement is forced underground by the mainstream government and continues to grow and spread throughout Hegemony, Council, and Terminus space.

 **700 CE:** Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the Asari colony of Lusia, but the Krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on Krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin. The Citadel Council makes first contact with the Turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the Krogan respond to the initial Turian offensive by devastating Turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the Turians vow to stop the Krogan from ever becoming a threat again. Sometime after the Turians join the galactic community, the Volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

 **710 CE:** Realizing that the Krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the Turians unleash a Salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the Genophage on the Krogan. The Krogan population starts its decline.

 **800 CE:** The Krogan Rebellions end though scattered Krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The Turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated Krogan. However the actions of certain peoples are able to convince the Council to allow the Krogan to keep their embassy on the Citadel open. The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

 **900 CE:** The Turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

 **1000 CE:** Anubis and Telchak secretly battled over the Ancient healing device known as the Telchak Device, from which Telchak had designed the Sarcophagus. Anubis won the battle, killing Telchak in the process, but he did not find the device. Telchak had hidden it in one of his temples in Central America, in modern-day Honduras sometime before the Goa'uld lost Earth. Anubis fled to Kheb where he tricks Oma Desala into helping him ascend. The rest of the ascended force Anubis into a state between his corporeal form and ascension and refuse to allow him access to the ascended knowledge he had gained.

 **1004 CE:** The Genii Confederation is formed by humans in the Pegasus Galaxy.

 **1098 CE:** Madrona is terraformed by an unknown alien artifact able to affect the weather.

 **1112 CE:** The Yanme'e race are incorporated into the Covenant as a slave race.

 **1298 CE:** Pyrus overthrows the Goa'uld ruling the planet designated Terella.

 **1342 CE:** The Covenant discovers the Kig-Yar. Although the Kig-Yar initially attempt to resist absorption into the alliance they quickly recognize that they are facing a superior force and submit, taking on the role of explorers and traders (and often thieves and smugglers). The Kig-Yar are also motivated by the potential trade and wealth the Covenant can provide.

 **1400 CE:** Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the Drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

 **1500 CE:** The Conclave informs executor Adun as to the existence of Rogue Tribes who have rejected the Khala and orders that they be eradicated. Wishing to avoid genocide, Adun teaches the tribes techniques to help them evade the Conclave's gaze through psionic powers until such a time comes when they can be reintroduced back into Protoss society. Lacking the required discipline however, the tribes unleash violent psionic storms which ravage Aiur and even colonies such as Khyrador. The tribes, known as the Nerazim, are banished and Adun gives his life to protect them from an over-zealous Judicator. In the aftermath of these events, Protoss civilization enters a period of relative peace that will last until the Great War.

 **1552 CE:** The San 'Shyuum began developing technologies that could increase their life spans.

 **1600 CE:** The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems. In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales.

 **1700 CE:** The Goa'uld stop interfering with the planet Nasya. Shak'ran is killed by Apophis. The Sentinel is constructed on Latona; a weapon designed to protect the Latonans by making all Goa'uld who land on the planet vanish. It requires a caretaker to join with the machine to work. A flame in the city indicates that the caretaker lives. If the caretaker dies, the flame dies.

 **1785 CE:** A Batarian fleet bombards the Salarian colony of Mannovai. The claims say that it was caused by a Batarian admiral turned pirate. Tensions begin to rise over the next two centuries as Batarian raids and government sponsored pirate attacks continue to grow on numerous worlds throughout Citadel space.

 **1880 CE:** Aria T'Loak arrives on Omega, a space station in the Terminus Systems regarded as the region's nominal capital. Aria is hired by the station's warlord as an enforcer and quickly becomes one of his most trusted lieutenants.

 **1895 CE:** The Geth, machines created by the Quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a Geth uprising, the Quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their Quarian masters. In the resulting conflict-known to the geth as the Morning War-the geth systematically drive the Quarians from their own worlds. The surviving Quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former Quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council attempts to close the Quarian embassy on the Citadel but certain parties are able to convince the Council to keep the Quarian embassy open and help them in some way short of taking back their homeworld.

 **1900 CE:** The year 1900 marks the beginning of the 20th century on Earth. It signals the start of a rapid progression in the development of new technologies and the exchange of cultures by human civilizations across the globe.

 **1913 CE:** The Esan incident occurs when the Batarian Hegemony attempts to annex the independent Asari colony of Esan, also known as Lorek to the Batarians. The attempt fails to gain the planet for the Hegemony with most of the invasion force annihilated or captured and thousands of civilians dead as a result. The Batarian embassy on the Citadel is closed as a result and the Citadel Council begins enforcing sanctions on the Hegemony that continue to grow over the next two centuries while building up their own military forces for the inevitable war between the two powers though diplomatic contact between the two is maintained in the interest of peace.

 **1914 CE:** World War I begins on Earth with the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria-Hungary.

 **1918 CE:** World War I comes to an end with the defeat of the Central Powers, setting the stage for World War II.

 **1921 CE:** The Geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity. It is the long-term goal of geth civilization.

 **1928 CE:** The Stargate is found by the Langford Expedition on the Giza Plateau.

 **1939 CE:** The Stargate is moved from Europe to America to prevent it's capture by the Nazis. World War II begins with the invasion of Poland.

 **1945 CE:** Humanity enters the Atomic Age with the explosion of two nuclear devices over the nation of Japan ending World War II.

 **1957 CE:** The Soviet Union launches _Sputnik I_ , the first man-made satellite. This marks the beginning of human space exploration, which will continue for at least five centuries.

 **1961 CE:** April 12: Yuri Gagarin aboard the _Vostok 1_ becomes the first human to travel in space. Humanity becomes a spacefaring race.

 **1969 CE:** July 20: _Apollo 11_ lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

 **1980 CE:** Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega after defeating the space station's previous warlord in single combat. She mockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken Krogan, and uses him as a reminder to her enemies of her power.

 **1994 CE:** The Stargate is moved to NORAD facility under Cheyenne Mountain, Wyoming where it gathers dust for the next 500 years.

 **2000 CE:** This year marks the end of the 20th century on Earth, a period known for the rapid development of technology and cultural exchange by humanity. However, it is later overshadowed by the even more dynamic 21st century. At the same time, the Drell make first contact with the Hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the Drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the Hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 Drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion Drell on Rakhana slowly perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water. The remaining Drell on Kahje form a Compact with the Hanar and begin to prosper and multiply but start to suffer Kepral's Syndrome due to the humid atmosphere of their new home. A large number of Cybertronians crash land on Earth and hide themselves amongst the inhabitants as vehicles.

 **2069 CE:** July 20: Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing.

 **2070 CE:** Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official human space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition.

 **2075 CE:** The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en-route to the Alpha Centauri system with 300 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after.

 **2080 CE:** Humanity establishes its first self-sustaining permanent settlement on Mars.

 **2096 CE:** Canada, Mexico, and the United States of America unite to form the United North American States. This new union was strongly opposed by factions of secessionists, including the extremist group Freedoms First. On the morning of November 1, 2096, the New York chapter of Freedoms First attacked Liberty Island and destroyed the Statue of Liberty. Outrage at this brazen act triggered the Second American Civil War between the secessionists and UNAS forces.

 **2100 CE:** The Second American Civil War ends in a victory for the UNAS.

 **2103 CE:** The European Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first major human settlement on Mars.

 **2115 CE:** Batarian forces skirmish with the Council on the planet Enael, the first publicly known skirmish between actual Hegemony forces and Citadel Council forces. A short war between the Hegemony and the Citadel soon breaks out with the both sides exhausted after a five year struggle. According to the treaty following the war's end, the Hegemony is forced to break off most of its alliances with the Terminus Systems and limit its expansion in the Attican Traverse. However the Batarians are allowed to retain their government and hold their conquest of Esan. They slowly rebuild their strength leading to a growing cold war between the Hegemony and the Citadel Council for the next few decades.

 **2125 CE:** The Yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. Due to differing cultural beliefs however, the ambassadors are massacred and Parnack is declared off limits by the Council as a result.

 **2142 CE:** The Covenant discovers the Unggoy homeworld, Balaho. The Unggoy surrender almost immediately in the imposing presence of the Sangheili and are incorporated into the Covenant.

 **2152 CE:** Arbiter Fal 'Chavamee reveals his beliefs about the Great Journey and is declared a heretic by the Hierarchs of the Covenant. Seeking to usurp his position, a rival challenges Fal to a duel with the Hierarchs' backing. Both duelists die of wounds they inflicted on each other and the Hierarchs proclaim the rank of Arbiter would henceforth be one without honor.

 **2160 CE:** Jovian secessionist attacks on United Nations Colonial Advisers on the moon Io led to three months of fighting between the Earth military and Jovian "Frieden" forces. The Jovian Moons campaign escalated tensions, as Earth's national governments, many of which sponsored colonies within the system, began fighting proxy wars off-planet. As these continued, tensions on Earth mounted, leading to a number of armed conflicts on Earth itself.

 **2162 CE:** The Rain Forest Wars: Armed conflict ripped through South America, as Koslovic, Frieden, and UN forces all clashed over ideological differences, sparking additional conflicts off-planet. The Battle of Delambre is speculated to have taken place. The United Security Acts of 2162 and Homeland Security Act of 2162 are created.

 **2163 CE:** In a conflict that stemmed from the Rain Forest Wars, the three primary Earth factions clash again, this time on Mars. A series of lightning strikes against Koslovic forces near the Argyre Planitia marks the first extraterrestrial deployment of Marines. The campaign was deemed an unqualified success. As a result, future military doctrines favor large contingents of Marines for ground assaults and ship-boarding actions. The United Nations Space Command was established to eliminate the various rebel organizations in the Sol System. The Batarian Hegemony discovers the Leviathan of Dis. Though news of the find spreads throughout Citadel space, the Hegemony denies any such discovery and the Leviathan disappears within the year. The cold war between the Batarian government and the Citadel Council soon begins to thaw with the Hegemony regaining its embassy by the end of the century.

 **2164 CE:** UN sponsored military forces begin a pattern of massive build-ups, culminating in the first real interplanetary war. After the successful Marine deployment on Mars, recruitment drives and propaganda tactics strongly bolster UNSC (United Nations Space Command) forces. UN forces defeat Koslovics (supporters of rabid Communist hard-liner Vladimir Koslov) and Frieden (a resurgence of fascism) forces on Earth, and then begin a systematic and dedicated drive to crush their remnants on the various planets they hold throughout the system. At the conclusion, Frieden and Koslovic forces are defeated, in the face of a massive, unified and very powerful UN military. The first UNSC military bioengineering protocols are created, which would later form the basis of the ORION Project.

 **2170 CE:** The Callisto Treaty is signed. The Frieden and Koslovics formally surrender to the UNSC, officially ending the Interplanetary War. A Unified Earth Government is formed in the wake of the conflicts of the 2160s. Now, the victors were forced to deal with a less obvious but equally serious threat: overpopulation and a massive military that had no enemy to fight. In the post-war period there were massive population surges and the overpopulation, coupled with the destruction and famine bred by the Rain Forest Wars, threatened to destabilize the economy.

 **2231 CE:** In an attempt to help stabilize the fluctuating economy due to the effects of the Interplanetary War, 40,000 prisoners, mostly old rebels from the Interplanetary War, the children of these rebels, and various criminals, are sent on 4 supercarriers to the planet Gantris VI in an attempt to establish a penal colony. The lead supercarrier, the _Nagglfar_ , carries the AI ATLAS. The journey was botched however. One year later, the ships passed by Gantris VI without stopping.

 **2259 CE:** The ships arrive in the Koprulu Sector, stranding the passengers on three colonies, Tarsonis, Umoja and Moria. The commanders of the _Nagglfar_ become the Old Families of Tarsonis. The Protoss observe their arrival. Shocked by the humans strip mining of natural resources, they nonetheless refuse to interfere.

 **2291 CE:** In April, 2291, a group of researchers headed by Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa secretly developed the Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive, a practical means of propelling spacecraft across vast interstellar distances. This new engine allowed ships to tunnel into "the Slipstream" (also called "Slipspace").

 **2310 CE:** The UEG unveils the first in a line of colony ships; given conditions in the Sol System are deteriorating in the face of overpopulation, hitching a ride out to a colony becomes a highly attractive option. Additionally, the Earth government plans to attach military personnel to each colony, to help better utilize the massive (and expensive) standing fleets. Because faster than light travel is still fairly new and expensive, colonists and military personnel face a stringent regimen of physical and mental testing. In theory, only the best-qualified citizens and soldiers are allowed to colonize "nearby" worlds. This is the birth of the Inner colonies; typically, the Inner Colonials are considered the most elite, best, and brightest.

 **2321 CE:** The ORION Project is first initiated. Poor results determine the Office of Naval Intelligence to temporarily put the project on hold. The Project is re-initiated in 2491.

 **2323 CE:** The Tarsonian colonists colonize numerous planets, forming the Terran Confederacy.

 **2362 CE:** The first great wave of human expansion under the UEG to worlds beyond the Sol System starts to occur.

 **2376 CE:** The Anhur Rebellions occur on the Batarian world of Anhur. Over the course of the next two years, the rebels on the planet are able to defeat the Hegemony backed faction known as the Na'hesit. The Na'hesit's defeat as well as political issues on Khar'shan in the aftermath of the rebellion, prevents direct interference in the rebellion by Hegemony forces. Slavery on Anhur is abolished and the planet becomes the only Hegemony world where slavery, indentured servitude, and / or serfdom are all declared to be illegal.

 **2390 CE:** The colonization of the Inner Colonies is fully underway. There are 210 Human-occupied worlds in various stages of terraforming, and the population burden across human-controlled space is largely stabilized.

 **2429 CE:** The human colony of Arcadia is established.

 **2439 CE:** The Zerg become aware of the Terrans in the Koprulu Sector.

 **2450 CE:** The latest series of battles between the Protoss and the Zerg occur leaving both sides greatly weakened and established in a cold war as the two major powers in their sector of the galaxy. The possibility of darker forces at work comes up but is not a widely spread or accepted idea at the time.

 **2462 CE:** The Unggoy Rebellion occurs. After much conflict in the Covenant, an Arbiter is sent in to end the rebellion. Its conclusion marks the beginning of the 23rd Age of Doubt and the ascension of the High Prophets of Tolerance and Restraint and the High Prophetess of Obligation.

 **2468 CE:** The planet of Harvest is established as the 17th Human colony in the Outer Colonies, with the UNSC _Skidbladnir_ transporting the first colonists. The ship, under the guidance of the AI Loki, remains in the system to keep an eye on the establishment of infrastructure.

 **2469 CE:** The UNSC _Skidbladnir_ lands on Harvest in the Epsilon Indi System. The ship is eventually used for materials to build the colony; its power plant is used to power the capital city of Utgard.

 **2470 CE:** The rise of a Jiralhanae named Maccabeus to the rank of High Chieftain of the Jiralhanae begins a new era where he uses his powers to slowly turn the Jiralhanae from a savage race into a civilized people. He does this by trying to restore the Jiralhanae to their previous technological level while also culturally changing the race to become more civilized and prevent the mistakes of the past from becoming a reality once more. Five years after his rise to power, the Jiralhanae will have rediscovered radio and rocket science once more.

 **2485 CE:** The Guild Wars between the Terran Confederacy and the Kel-Morian Combine occur for control over the available resources in the Koprulu Sector.

 **2488 CE:** Harvest has the highest agricultural productivity rate per capita of any UEG colony. Harvest is the most productive planet in the UNSC, producing fruits and other crops.

 **2489 CE:** The Confederacy is victorious but rebel factions slowly divide it from within, including one growing rebellion on the planet Korhal led by Senator Angus Mengsk.

 **2490 CE:** UNSC space encompasses more than 800 worlds throughout the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy (ranging from fairly well-tamed planetary strongholds to tiny hinterland settlements). Outward expansion continued, and the Inner Colonies become a political and economic stronghold, though they rely heavily on raw materials supplied by the Outer Colonies. During this period, the planet Reach (orbiting Epsilon Eridani, right on Earth's metaphorical doorstep) becomes the UNSC's primary naval yard and training academy. Reach is a major producer of warships and colony vessels, as well as a training ground for covert operatives and Special Forces.

 **2491 CE:** The Orion Project is reinitiated and the planet Onyx is discovered.

 **2492 CE:** A very large rebellion occurs on the colony world Far Isle, with the UNSC unable to control it. A Code: Bandersnatch is thus declared, nuclear weapons being used to put down the rebellion. The planet is abandoned by the UNSC due to high levels of radiation and all contact is cut off from Far Isle. The Covenant stumbles upon Doisac, the Jiralhanae homeworld. The Jiralhanae under Maccabeus were at the equivalent of early 21th century Earth when the Covenant came and were quickly forced into submission by the Covenant's superior forces, making them the final species absorbed into the alliance. Maccabeus uses his status to travel throughout Covenant space learning more about the cultures and technologies of the Covenant and bringing this knowledge to Doisac to help the Jiralhanae. His reign unites the last rogue Jiralhanae tribes into a planetary confederacy that ushers in an age of prosperity for the formerly barbaric species.

 **2494 CE:** The first rebel insurrection in the Eridanus system begins. By March 2nd of the year, three UNSC destroyers confront the insurgent-controlled UNSC _Callisto_ in the 26 Draconis system at the culmination of the Callisto Incident. It is effectively the beginning of the Insurrection.

 **2496 CE:** The Eridanus Insurrection is defeated by UNSC forces at the cost of four destroyers. Still, this is considered a monumental victory for the rebels, as most of their forces were still active.

 **2499 CE:** The upper echelons of the UNSC discovers proof of the existence of the Terran colonies and aliens in the Koprulu Sector but keeps the knowledge under wraps until contact can be reestablished between the various human governments.

 **2501 CE:** The UNSC _Gorgon_ and the Insurrectionist _Bellicose_ fight to a draw in the Theta Ursae Majoris System.

 **2502 CE:** Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE takes place on Harvest. The operation involved the assassination of Jerald Mulkey Ander, the leader of the Secessionist Union by Avery Junior Johnson. The UNSC _Gorgon_ is damaged in the Skirmish at Capella with Insurrectionist forces, resulting in the deaths of 32 crew members and requiring her to be laid up in space dock for one month for repairs.

 **2504 CE:** A battle takes place in the Theta Ursae Majoris System between the UNSC and the Insurrectionists.

 **2506 CE:** Project ORION, the original SPARTAN project - the first attempt by the Colonial Military Administration to create and train teams of super-soldiers for covert military operations in the Outer Colonies - is deactivated. Though the Spartans are effective, their abilities fall short of original expectations, and they are far too expensive to develop and field. The soldiers in the program are reassigned to various special operations units.

 **2517 CE:** The Spartan-II Program is created by Doctor Halsey who kidnaps 150 children in an attempt to help stop the growing Insurrection. Flash clones are created that will replace the children but die under normal circumstances so that questions would not be asked.

 **2525 CE:** After a series of raids between Kig-Yar pirates and UEG ships in the past year, first contact is made between the UNSC and the Covenant Empire on the agricultural world of Harvest in the Outer Colonies. The Halo Wars begins.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Galactic Archaic Age:** _This period of time is considered the beginning of recorded civilization within the Milky Way Galaxy, when the first legendary galactic civilizations rose to prominence. The Leviathans were known as the first species to rise up to space faring status and held dominion through the known galaxy before being overthrown by their own creations, the Reapers. Due to the Reapers constant cycles of destruction as well as the Leviathans inability to stop them, numerous civilizations had been shaped to follow the Reapers' trap and had ultimately been harvested, resulting in an unsurprisingly lack of concrete knowledge regarding this age. These cycles of destruction only began to end with the arrival of the legendary Precursors and the rise of several ancient civilizations that have come to heavily influence the modern age. However, any knowledge regarding the Precursors, as well as the Reapers, Leviathans, and any other archaic civilizations, remains sparse and difficult to find even to this day. What little is known has been warped by time into myth and heavily influenced by Asgard, Nox, Furling, Alteran, and / or Forerunner sources._

 **Galactic Classical Age:** _This period of time began with the establishment of the Alliance as the new dominant power in the galaxy. Despite its bloody beginning and end, this period is known as one of peace, prosperity, and growth as the Alliance subtly nurtured all primitive sentient species they came across in building their own civilizations while protecting them from threats beyond the stars. However, the rise of the Great Plague and the arrival of the Flood, plus any possible Reaper involvement, resulted in the eventual domination of the Alliance by the Forerunners before the Alliance broke apart in the aftermath of the Halo Event, which wiped out all known civilizations that existed in the Milky Way at the time. Again, most sources on this period are mainly influenced by the main five Alliance races but they remain to this day some of the most meticulous records ever written down._

 **Galactic Dark Age:** _This period of time started with the final dissolution of the Alliance due to the war against the Flood and the activation of Halo. Without the Alliance's steady hand to nurture the many sentient species now forced to begin from a pre-agricultural tier, many of these nascent civilizations collapsed due to various reasons. The loss of the Alliance did allow for the creation of new native space faring civilizations to fill in the vacuum, such as the Goa'uld and the Protheans. Unfortunately, many of these new civilizations were more threatening to the more primitive races of the galaxy due to their oppressive imperialistic ideals. The loss of the Alliance also allowed for extra-galactic forces to influence events in the Milky Way, such as the arrival of the Cybertronians, the creation of the Protoss and Zerg by the Xel'naga, and the return of the Reapers and their destructive cycle. While not as obscure as the first age of galactic history, the Galactic Dark Age sees few records or artifacts from the more numerous past civilizations in this era if only because of outside interference by destructive forces. This period could be considered the galactic equivalent of Earth's Bronze Age Collapse and the centuries following it in that regard._

 **Galactic Discovery Age:** _This period of time coincides with the birth and formation of many modern interstellar governments building on the legacy of the Alliance and / or other ancient races. By using the technology left behind by these races, the newly formed members of the Covenant, Citadel Council, and the Protoss began to expand and grow. At the same time however, many of these factions begin to experience internal unrest and even civil warfare due to conflicting ideals, growing social gaps, and overpopulation._

 **Galactic Imperial Age:** _This last age before the modern era coincides with the stabilization and expansion of many interstellar governments that were created since the last age. With many of these factions having fixed the problems that originally plagued them from the last age, members of these interstellar factions continued to expand and prosper. By the end of the age, many of the modern factions have already filled up their area of the galaxy and reached the height of their respective power. While there is fighting scattered across the stars, it's an age of relative peace where many species are attempting to find a balance of power and ensure that another great war doesn't break out to upset the status quo. Meanwhile, humanity on Earth slowly grows in its region of space without the legacy of the past either helping or hindering their development as a civilization and as a species._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As you can see, the timeline of the Milky Way Galaxy and its people is a long, colorful, and sometimes even dark history. Much blood has been spilled in the course of the events written down here and it is only through numerous trials and great perseverance that the galaxy has been reunited again in a manner harkening back to the Alliance of old. The numerous galactic threats that threatened not only the rights but the lives of all sentient beings, both internal and external threats, have been dealt with since the beginning of the Halo Wars and we are now looking at the beginnings of a new golden age. With no major enemies to fight, the overarching goal of the Federation at this moment is to not only renew and strengthen our ties to each other but to explore the nearby galaxies and learn more about this universe we live in while sharing what we do know with those who may become our allies and partners in the future. Hopefully the knowledge you have gained here will help future generations understand and learn as they grow to take our place.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Right so, recap. This is going to be my official codex for my series. It will be updated constantly with the series' continuation and will have what you need to know including but not limited to the characters, places, weaponry, ships, timeline, etc. I wanted to try and make this interactive so you can ask questions either through reviews or private messaging which can be answered here if it is relevant to the story and I intend to go through with it. Some of you can also contribute to this codex and if your entries fit with the story, I will add it here and give you full credit for your idea in the first place and for those who've already sent me ideas for this that have been accepted, your parts will be placed up here soon so please don't get impatient. I hope that I will be able to finish this in its entirety one day and that these works will inspire future readers for all time. Good luck and Godspeed to you all.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonheartODST**


	3. Avalon Federation Timeline: Part 2

**Oh yeah, just a word of warning. Obviously everything that occurs next is spoilers so if you don't want to know what happens next, then don't read what comes after this message.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Please enter your password.

Password confirmed.

Access granted.

Welcome back to the Grand Archives. The last codex entry you looked through contained the history of the galaxy before the era contemporaries call the Reclamation Age. While the past has helped shape the Federation as it exists now, the choices and actions that actually led to the formation began with opening conflict that most species have come to refer to as the Halo Wars. It was the first contact war that Humanity as a whole had faced as a species and resulted in the deaths of billions of civilians and military personnel as well as the destruction of hundreds of inhabited worlds. However one of the few positive options that the Halo Wars brought along was opening the galaxy on a larger scale to Humanity. The war may have been costly in many ways but had it not occurred in the first place, humans on Earth would not have been able to face against the monsters that lingered in the darkness beyond their space. With the Halo Wars, it's doubtful on whether we would have won against enemies like the Goa'uld, the Decepticons, the Prometheans, the Ori, or the Reapers even. This codex was established not only to ensure that knowledge of the Federation's multiple civilizations continued to exist and grow, but to also ensure that future generations will be able to learn from the past and prepare for the future to come. This is our legacy and we will keep it safe for those who will inherit it from us.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Timeline of the Halo Wars

 _ **Galactic Reclamation Age**_

 _ **First Contact:**_

 **February 2525 CE:** The Covenant ship _Rapid Conversion,_ came into contact with the human colony of Harvest. In the days that followed, an attempt at first contact failed due to the actions of an overeager Unngoy and a human who fired back in self-defense resulting in the Covenant delegation attacking the humans. For the rest of the month, the humans on Harvest attempt to defend their homes before deciding to evacuate. By March, the majority of the human population had been evacuated while the those left behind continue to fight a hopeless battle to keep the Covenant occupied. The Covenant on _Rapid Conversion_ then proceeded to glass Harvest to destroy any remaining human resistance. On High Charity, three San'Shyuum using knowledge gained from multiple sources, overthrow the reigning Hierarchs and declared Humanity to be unclean heretics that must be purged from the galaxy. The Halo Wars begin.

 **April 2525 CE:** In response to the loss of contact with the colony of Harvest, the Colonial Administration Authority sent the CMA _Argo_ to investigate. The ship was able to send a single signal before being destroyed by the _Rapid Conversion_. The CAA proceeded to send an armed battlegroup consisting of the destroyer CMA _Heracles_ , and the Charon-class light frigate CMA _Arabia_ and CMA _Vostok_ in response.

 **October 2525 CE:** The battlegroup reaches Harvest and confronts a Covenant super-destroyer that was sent to guard the system. In a battle lasting 14 seconds, the _Arabia_ and the _Vostok_ are both destroyed. Only the Heracles, heavily damaged, was able to escape and warn the rest of humanity of the threat. The First Battle of Harvest ends in a decisive Covenant victory and the entirety of the UNSC military is brought to full alert by the 1st of November.

 _ **The Harvest Campaign:**_

 **March 1, 2526 CE:** The Second Battle of Harvest begins when Vice Admiral Preston Cole led UNSC Battle Group X-Ray to defeat the Covenant super-destroyer in the system. The battle is a pyrrhic UNSC victory at the cost of 13 UNSC ships out of 40 against one lone Covenant ship. This battle begins the overarching Harvest Campaign which would last for the next five years. During this period, the Covenant would proceed to invade dozens of human worlds and glass them while Vice Admiral Preston Cole would led UNSC forces to in an attempt to defend the Outer Colonies. Most of the battles occurring during these years would end either in a decisive Covenant victory or a pyrrhic victory for the UNSC. Harvest would be invaded once more and fought over by both the Covenant and the UNSC constantly.

 **February 4, 2531 CE:** The Third and Final Battle of Harvest (also known as the Liberation of Harvest) occurs. Admiral Cole led a fleet including the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ to help the UNSC _Prophecy_ defend Harvest from attacking Fleet of Glorious Interdiction, led by Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee. The UNSC proceeds to defeat the Covenant forces and capture a Forerunner site that had been excavated in the polar regions of the planet. The artifact points to another site on the planet Arcadia in the Procyon System forcing the _Spirit of Fire_ to leave Harvest.

 **February 9, 2531 CE:** Upon arriving in the system, the _Spirit of Fire_ got caught in the middle of a battle between two Covenant CCS-class battlecruisers who had begun the ground invasion of Arcadia and the defending UNSC fleet consisting of UNSC _Belfast_ , UNSC _Texas_ , _UNSC Pillar of Autumn,_ and the UNSC _Armstrong._ The arrival of the _Spirit of Fire_ and its forces alongside the Arcadian Patrol and a number of Spartans helped in the evacuation of Pirth City. A second Forerunner site was excavated by the Covenant but when driven from the site, Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee kidnapped Professor Ellen Anders and the _Spirit of Fire_ was forced to give chase to prevent the Anders from giving out any information regarding to the war effort. It was the last reported sighting of the _Spirit of Fire_ for the next ten years by UNSC forces.

 **February 23 to 25, 2531 CE:** Unknown to the rest of the UNSC at the time, the _Spirit of Fire_ chased the Covenant to a Forerunner shield world. The planet had previously been discovered by the Covenant who were attempting to activate a Forerunner fleet that laid dormant at the core of the shield world in an attempt to use the ancient fleet against the humans. However the shield world was also infected by a virulent parasite that was later called the Flood which devoured any lifeforms of sufficient size, turning them into Flood forces. The shield world also contained a limited amount of Forerunner sentinels which sought to contain the Flood but ended up fighting the humans and Covenant just as much. The four way battle ended when the _Spirit of Fire_ sacrificed its Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine to collapse the artificial star at the heart of the shield world and thus deny the Covenant the use of the Forerunner fleet. The plan did succeed though a small Covenant force led by Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee and the High Prophet of Regret were able to escape before the star went supernova. The _Spirit of Fire_ no longer possessed an FTL engine and the crew was forced to go into stasis while the ship continued to drift for the next ten years. This battle is usually considered to be the end for the Harvest Campaign.

 _ **Fall of the Outer Colonies:**_

 **2531 – 2535 CE:** The next four years of fighting after the end of the Harvest Campaign pretty much follow the same pattern. The UNSC forces are constantly hammered and pushed back by the Covenant despite excellent leadership and tactical brilliance. It is simply a matter of being outgunned by the Covenant's more advanced technology which see Covenant kill ratios tend to top three to one in ship-to-ship combat despite any victories on the ground. The Battle of Jericho VII sees one of the last major Outer Colonies fall to the Covenant. By the end of the year, most of the Outer Colonies at this point have been either destroyed or willingly cut contact. Food and other resource shortages begin to occur in the Inner Colonies and riots break out on worlds like Charybdis IX. In an attempt to stop or slow down the Covenant forces, Admiral Cole creates the order essentially known as the Cole Protocol which stated that no UNSC vessel may lead the Covenant to Earth or any other human population center. Furthermore, all movement through space was restricted to UNSC Navy vessels and any ship or station captured by the Covenant had to erase all navigational data and self-destruct to prevent the Covenant from discovering Earth or its colonies. Future Arbiter, Thel 'Vadamee, also rises to power as Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice by 2535.

 _ **Siege of the Inner Colonies:**_

 **2536 CE:** Covenant forces begin to swarm into the Inner Colonies. For several years the war falls into a pattern: humans win isolated battles, typically during ground operations, but at a horrible cost and rarely without the Spartans' assistance. In space combat, the humans are losing at a precipitous rate, and one by one, the colonies fall.

 **2537 CE:** The Covenant began their first major attack on the Inner Colonies starting with the invasion of Camber. Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee leading the Fleet of Particular Justice caught the defending UNSC forces unawares and began his ground and orbital assault before most of the planet was unaware of the attack. While 17 of his ships bombarded key defensive positions, 'Vadamee personally led an attack on the UNSC system headquarters. He first engaged the 3rd Battalion Reserves, who were caught completely unprepared. 'Vadamee ordered his men to wait for the humans to prepare to defend themselves before wiping out the entire unit save for one survivor. The majority of Camber's population is wiped out as well.

 **2538 – 2540 CE:** While the UNSC has been able to win several battles at New Constantinople, Leonis Minoris, and the Atlas Moons, by this point many Inner Colonies had been glassed including the planets Kholo, Bounty, Mesa, Greydowns, Kroedis II, and Estuary.

 **2541 CE:** Humanity makes first contact with another alien conglomeration known as the Citadel Council on the Inner Colony of Shanxi. The Council had discovered the _Spirit of Fire_ drifting within the Ishtar Frontier and had learned about the war against the Covenant. Using the Mass Relays and the navigational data from the _Spirit of Fire_ , the Council was able to find Shanxi and make peaceful contact with the UNSC. Despite wanting to create an armistice between the two warring galactic powers, a Covenant attack on the planet forced the Council forces to defend themselves and the civilians below. Shanxi was saved as a result. As both a punishment and a threat for fighting against them, the Hierarchs sent Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee to the Council world of Asteria. Asteria was glassed with few known survivors and the Citadel Council voted to form an alliance with UNSC and declare war against the Covenant.

 **2542 CE:** Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee attacked the UNSC world of Alluvion in an attempt to glass the planet. However a small fleet of Council forces was able to fight the Covenant off and evacuate more of the population than was originally expected before retreating with heavy losses. Alluvion was glassed but the Fleet of Particular Justice suffered many losses in the battle.

 **2543 CE:** In one of the largest battles of the Halo Wars, a combined UNSC and Council fleet led by Admirals Cole and Desolas Arterius made up of 275 ships of varying size and quality, attacked two Covenant fleets consisting of 400 ships at the Battle of Psi Serpentis. During the middle of the battle, an independent fleet made up of 55 ships led by Insurrectionist leader Captain Lyrenne Castilla, came to the aid of the Allied fleet. The combined firepower of the three fleets was unable to break the Covenant forces so in a desperate act, Admiral Cole led his flagship, UNSC _Everest,_ into the heart of the gas giant nearby before taunting the Covenant forces. Taking the bait, the Covenant fleet entered the atmosphere of the gas giant in an attempt to kill Admiral Cole while Admiral Arterius led the allied forces to safety. Cole aimed his remaining missiles at the core of the gas giant while using the UNSC _Io_ as a shield against Covenant plasma attacks. The missiles Cole fired at the planet's core temporarily turned the gas giant into a brown dwarf, destroying the remainder of the Covenant forces in the system. Admiral Cole appeared moments later, having used his slipspace drive to escape from the gas giant's atmosphere before the explosion. It was and still is considered one of the greatest victories for the Allied forces during the Halo Wars.

 _ **The Attican Front:**_

 **2544 CE:** The addition of the Council forces with the humans forced the Covenant to expand the war beyond the Orion Arm and to the rest of the wider galaxy. While the Council did implement their version of the Cole Protocol almost immediately, the Mass Relays proved to be a weak point in the Council's defense as the Covenant attempted to find any relays leading to Council space. The few relays found mostly directed the Covenant toward destinations in the Attican Traverse and the Outer Terminus Systems far away from Council space. As a result of these early attacks, the Terminus Systems as well as other major factions were forced to unite with the Allies. But as the years passed, more relays were discovered making Covenant attacks in the Traverse more common. The expanding war front began to drain the Allied resources as the Council's worlds were more spread out compared to the human's worlds and despite the Allies bravery, many Council and independent worlds suffered the fate of Harvest.

 **2545 CE:** The Raid on the Valhallan Threshold occurs when the Covenant armada searching the region accidentally stumbled on the Quarian Migrant Fleet and was destroyed by the fifty thousand large navy in an hour.

 **2546 CE:** The Siege of the Shrike Abyssal occurs when the Covenant fleet is weakened by a large number of nuclear mines and other traps which were placed in front of a relay in a coordinated fashion. Covenant forces that land on the planet, Heshtok, are torn apart by the large numbers of Vorcha on the planet.

 **2548 CE:** The First Battle of Meridian occurs, ending in an Allied victory. At the same time, the Battle of Korlus occurs in the Attican Traverse. In an attempt to halt the Covenant advance towards Council space, the Allied forces launch one of their largest armadas in an attempt to ambush the Covenant forces. Terminus forces use the wreckage of the planet to hide their forces and the traps they set up. Upon being driven close to the planet, the Covenant forces fall into the trap. The resulting battle ends in a pyrrhic Allied victory as the Covenant fleet is destroyed but a large number of the Allied fleet is damaged including the _Destiny Ascension_. With the fleets forced to contract their battle lines, the Attican Traverse is now open to invasion.

 **2549 CE:** The Covenant once again attack the UNSC world of Arcadia, this time in an attempt to glass the planet. After the First Battle of Arcadia, the remaining colonists trapped on the planet had developed a small farming colony which supplied the UNSC with necessary foodstuffs while scientists had explored the Forerunner ruins. The Covenant attack was unexpected but the defenders had prepared for the possibility and were able to defeat the Covenant fleet at a heavy cost. The colony was saved but it was decided to abandon the planet in its entirety. This choice actually saved the planet from a glassing when the Covenant returned in greater force a year later.

 _ **The Final Years:**_

 **2550 CE:** A Covenant attack on the Minos Wasteland devastates the Council colonies in the region and cutting off a large supply of raw materials meant for the reconstruction, repair, and / or refit of many Council ships. The Council begins to lose contact with most of its allies in the Terminus Systems as the Covenant cut off the major routes to the system.

 **2551 CE:** The Second Battle of Meridian occurs. The Covenant recovers a Forerunner Luminary that contains to the coordinates to "Erde-Tyrene". Unbeknownst to them at the time, it is actually coordinated leading to the human homeworld of Earth. By this point, most analysts agree that the war will be lost within a few years. The only reason why the Covenant didn't overwhelm the alliance was that the Covenant as a whole were simply not interested enough in the Citadel Council to outright exterminate them like they were trying with the humans. They would fight the Council to try and knock them out of the war so they couldn't support the humans but their real fight was with the Humanity so the Covenant were content to wait until they were done with the humans before moving on the Council in full force. Most of the Attican Traverse and the remaining UNSC colonies have either been glassed or gone silent to avoid the Covenant.

 **April 2552 CE:** At the Battle of Fumirole, Thom-A293 is killed and Kat-B320 loses her arm. The colony is lost to the Covenant despite Noble Team's actions. The System Lord Ra is killed above Abydos when a team of humans travel to the planet through a device known as the stargate. Though Ra is defeated, events force the team to say that the gate was destroyed.

 **July 2552 CE:** The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV is noted as one of the single greatest Allied victories since Harvest. However, the Covenant gain what they seek: the location of Installation 04. They also discover the human presence on Reach.

 **August 2552 CE:** The Siege of the Epsilon Eridani System occurs. Covenant forces attack the multiple human colonies in the system including Tantalus, Circumstance, Beta Gabriel, Tribute, and the UNSC stronghold of Reach. The siege ends in an Allied victory that sees the destruction of one of the largest Covenant fleets ever assembled, including the Covenant station _Unyielding Hierophant_ which survives the battle heavily damaged and is forced to dock at _High Charity_ until its fully repaired _._ Despite the fact that Allied forces are able to save the system and most of the people living within it from death, notable sections of every colony in the system have been destroyed. Without a proper infrastructure or defense system to protect the system or help supply and or repair the Allies forces, it is decided to evacuate the Epsilon Eridani System in its entirety.

 **September 2552 CE:** The tide begins to turn at the Battles of New Jerusalem and Installation 04. The UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_ engaged the Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice but after four days the battle degenerated into a four-way melee as the Flood organisms on the ring were released and the Forerunner constructs guarding it, Sentinels, sought to contain the outbreak. The crew of the _Pillar of Autumn_ were instrumental in preventing the Flood from escaping and the installation from firing by destroying the installation. There were only a handful of survivors who escaped the battle by using their limited resources to capture the Covenant vessel _Ascendant Justice_ in orbit over the gas giant Threshold and use it to escape to Earth. Khar'shan, Illium, and Noveria come under attack by Covenant forces during this time.

 **October 2552 CE:** The Battle of Earth begins when 15 Covenant ships assault Earth, defended by the UNSC Home Fleet, the Terminus Fleet, the Turian Sixth Fleet, and 300 ODPs. The Covenant were not expecting the heavy Allied presence, as well as their new orbital MAC defenses, and are completely destroyed save for the _Solemn Penance_ \- the High Prophet of Mercy's personal assault carrier, and the _Pious Inquisitor_. However, a fleet of Covenant capital ships appears soon after, prolonging the battle. While the Hierarchs are distracted, the Prophets of Clarity and Tolerance, Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree, and Atriox stage a coup which result in the beginning of the Great Schism between Covenant forces loyal to the Hierarchs, and the Separatists facing against them. Covenant forces on Illium and Noveria either surrender or flee while those on Khar'shan partially glass the planet before retreating.

 **November 2552 CE:** The Battles of Onyx and Installation 05 occur during which, the High Prophet of Mercy, High Chieftain Tartarus, and Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee are both killed and the High Prophet of Regret is captured. Atriox and Thel 'Vadam ascend to the positions of High Chieftain and Arbiter respectively. _High Charity_ is nearly taken by the Flood at Installation 05 though an unprotected jump into slipspace close to a pulsar kills off the Flood inside, forcing those left to take the still damaged _Unyielding Hierophant_ instead. Truth is able to escape with what remains of the loyalist fleet to drive the attack on Earth one last time.

 **December 2552 CE:** The Battle of Installation 00 sees the death of both Truth and the Gravemind along with the destruction of their respective forces, the Covenant loyalists and the Flood. The Ark is slightly damaged due to the overload of _Unyielding Hierophant's_ engine core and the Separatist's glassing of those areas on the Ark affected by the Flood. It is the last military action during the war.

 **January 2553 CE:** The High Prophet of Regret, as the last of the former Hierarchs, is tried on Earth where the full truth about the cause for the war is revealed. He is pronounced guilty by a multi-species jury for his multiple crimes and executed immediately afterwards. Edited recordings of the trial are sent across the galaxy, fatally damaging the last remnants of the Covenant loyalists who surrender or fracture into multiple factions soon after the message reaches Covenant space.

 **February 2553 CE:** A meeting on Sanghelios between the leaders of the UNSC, Citadel Council, the Covenant Separatists, and a few independent parties drew up a multilateral ceasefire between the main parties of the war.

 **March 2553 CE:** While the fighting finished in December and a ceasefire was agreed upon in February, hostilities are not ceased officially until March, when the Orion Treaty of 2552 is formally ratified. The UNSC erect a monument on a hillside near the Ark's gateway to commemorate those who died during the war, particularly during the Battle on Installation 00. Thel 'Vadam and the rest of the Separatist leadership depart for Sanghelios where they would later attempt to reform the remnants of the Covenant in the aftermath. The Halo Wars is officially over.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Galactic Reclamation Age:** _The period immediately following first contact between Humanity and the Covenant on Harvest is seen as the turning point in the history of the galaxy when everything about the old orders was either changed heavily to the point of being unrecognizable or overthrown entirely. Numerous galactic wars between differing species and cultures left a lasting impression that often forced those civilizations that fought for freedom to band together in self-preservation while millennia old races were either forced to adapt or destroyed entirely. Despite the destruction and unrest that became greatly common during this time, the galaxy was opened up to more species in the first few decades of this period, resulting in an exchange and blending of ideals and cultures between civilizations that previously had no contact with each other. Artifacts, relics, and long lost knowledge from bygone ages was rediscovered and studied, allowing technology to grow in leaps and bounds. These events were of such importance to the early years of the Federation that they were divided into sub-periods focused on the various developments that occurred during that time._

 **The Halo Wars:** _The first great galactic war between most of the known species across most of the known galaxy. It began on the UEG Outer Colony of Harvest in February 2525 and ended on Earth on March 2553. It began when the Hierarchs Truth, Regret, and Mercy, found out that humans were the inheritors of everything the Forerunners had left behind. Facing a potential crisis brought on by the fact that their faith was a lie, the Hierarchs proceeded to cover up the discovery by declaring war on Humanity. While the war was originally between the humans and Covenant respectively and focused solely in the Orion Arm of the galaxy, the war widened with the introduction of the Citadel Council and their allies in the Terminus Systems in 2541 on the side of Humanity which forced the Covenant to attack Allied forced on the other side of the galaxy away from the front lines. Several other species such as the Protoss and the Cybertronian Autobots also secretly helped the Allies during the war. The addition of Forerunner marvels such as the Halo Array, the Shield Worlds, and their guardians, as well the introduction of the Flood in the last years of the war tipped the balance in favor of the Allies who were able to not only survive but defeat the Covenant._

 **First Contact:** _This makes up the months when Humanity made first contact with the Covenant which ended with the glassing of Harvest and the rise of Truth, Regret, and Mercy, to the position of Hierarchs of the Covenant._

 **The Harvest Campaign:** _The first years of the war when Humanity and the Covenant focused solely on battling each other within the Outer Colonies. Harvest was the primary battleground and switched hands multiple times before being liberated in 2531._

 **Fall of the Outer Colonies:** _The four years making up this sub-period make up the time when most of the Outer Colonies loyal to the government on Earth were either destroyed or were forced to cut off contact. Only major Outer Colonies were left in UNSC hands and the last of these was destroyed in 2535 when the Cole Protocol was finally implemented._

 **Siege of the Inner Colonies:** _The next years until 2543 saw the Covenant attack multiple Inner Colonies and the arrival of the Citadel Council at Shanxi. Several important battles saw colonies with important infrastructure for the UNSC war economy were destroyed, while the Covenant lost several battles with great losses._

 **The Attican Front:** _The Citadel Council's siding with the UNSC saw the war expand beyond the Orion Arm and into the greater galaxy into areas including the Terminus Systems and Citadel Space. But the main front of the war beyond the Orion Arm was in the Attican Traverse where Covenant forces attempted to weaken the Council by cutting the supply lines between the Allies and destroying colonies that supplied them with raw resources. No matter the valiant attempts and stunning victories during this period, the Covenant continued to push into human controlled space, burning various colonies along the way._

 **The Final Years:** _Originally seen as the time when the Allies believed they would lose, these last three to four years saw the Allies turn the tide of the war in their favor by using the Covenant's religious beliefs and reverence for Forerunner artifacts against them. At the same time, internal dissent tore the Covenant apart from within, resulting in the main loyalist branch facing a growing war front with diminishing resources, manpower, and morale. The advent of the Great Schism delivered a fatal blow from which the loyalists could never recover from. The final end saw a redrawing of old borders as the UNSC, Covenant Separatists, and Citadel Council were introduced to new worlds with new species using different ideals and technology than they were originally used to._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope that this reading was informative to you. I look forward to our next meeting.

Access denied.

Login out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **R.I.P. Carrie Fisher.**

 **You are in a better world now.**

 **May your legacy be remembered by all.**


	4. Avalon Federation Timeline: Part 3

**You inspired a generation and made our lives more colorful.**

 **You will never be forgotten.**

 **R.I.P. John Hurt & Bill Paxton.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Warning! Warning!

This part of the codex has been corrupted and may have to be repaired. If you can, please be patient until the page has been fully restored. Thank you.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Timeline of the Post-Halo Wars

 _ **The Watchful Peace:**_

 **2553 CE:** After Ra's death the previous year, Apophis, Cronus, Ba'al and Heru'ur emerge as the dominant System Lords. The Goa'uld System Lord Apophis raids Earth through the Stargate with a small force and kidnaps a UNSC soldier followed by an attack on the planet Abydos in an attempt to find a host for his queen. Stargate Command is founded in the wake of these raids and the Tau'ri – Goa'uld War begins. The newly formed teams of the program, proceed to travel through the Stargate Network gaining new allies like the Nox and the Oannes plus new technology that could be used in the fight against the Goa'uld.

 **2554 CE:** The System Lord Apophis attempts to attack Earth but is beaten back at the rings of Saturn. The loss against the Tau'ri weakens Apophis' position amongst the Goa'uld System Lords, encouraging other Goa'uld to invade Apophis territories. Around the same time, first contact is made with the Tollan, Tok'ra, and the Asgard.

 **2555 CE:** Apophis attempts request asylum on Earth but is later handed over to the Goa'uld Sokar who tortures and imprisons him. Hathor is killed and the Jaffa Rebellion begins. The Asgard and the Goa'uld sign the Protected Planets Treaty, making Earth and a number of other worlds, protectorates under the Asgard. Sokar is killed off months later by a combined Tau'ri – Tok'ra operation but is instantly replaced by Apophis who usurps Sokar's position.

 **2556 CE:** The System Lord Heru'ur is killed by Apophis who absorbs his empire following the former's death. A Replicator infestation of Earth caused by a crashed Asgard vessel is prevented thanks to the efforts of SG-1.

 **2557 CE:** The System Lord Cronus is killed followed soon after by Apophis. Their deaths plunge the entire Goa'uld realm into chaos which will last for several years.

 **2558 CE:** A series of events on Earth reveal the full extent of the Cybertronian Civil War to the leaders of the galaxy. While the knowledge of the Cybertronians is not revealed to the public and any incidents are kept as far away from any human settlement as possible, the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons begins to rage across Earth and numerous planets in the galaxy once more after its long hiatus following the fall of Cybertron.

 **October 2559 CE:** A series of unknown, but human, signals coming from deep inside unknown space is received by UEG sources. In an attempt to discover the source of these signals, a small expedition is sent to the area where the signal originated.

 **November 2559 CE:** The expedition arrives at the world of Mar Sara which is colonized by a branch of Humanity descended from the failed Gantris VI expedition. Around the same time, the nearby planet of Chau Sara comes under attack by the Zerg.

 **December 8, 2559 CE:** Chau Sara is glassed by the Protoss.

 **December 12 – 13, 2559 CE:** Mar Sara comes under attack by both the Zerg and Protoss. The colonists are evacuated by rebel forces and the Protoss purify Mar Sara soon afterwards. In the aftermath of the battle, the UNSC expedition is forced to side with the Sons of Korhal rebels, led by Arcturus Mengsk, against the Terran Confederacy, the Zerg, and the Protoss.

 **January 2560 CE:** Over the course of the next month, the rebels overthrow the Confederate governments on multiple colonies such as Antiga Prime, while defending them against Zerg and Protoss incursions.

 **February 2560 CE:** The main government of the Terran Confederacy is destroyed in the Battle of Tarsonis. Using a combination of psi emitters and nuclear weaponry, Arcturus Mengsk brings the Zerg to Tarsonis followed closely by the Protoss. An evacuation of the planet is declared though it's too late as the Zerg and the nuclear bombs kill most of the planet's population. Sarah Kerrigan is believed to be dead and the rebels split between those loyal to Arcturus and those against him. What's left of the planet is evacuated and the Protoss purify Tarsonis.

 **March 2560 CE:** The Sons of Korhal led by Arcturus Mengsk declare the formation of the Terran Dominion. Most of the Confederate remnants begin to join the newly formed Dominion while some, like Jim Raynor who disagreed with Mengsk policies, formed new rebel groups like Raynor's Raiders. While the Terran Dominion begins to consolidate its holdings, several more colonies fall to both the Zerg and the Protoss. One of these worlds is Aridas, which holds the Argus Stone sought after by both alien factions.

 **April 2560 CE:** The newly formed Raynor's Raiders along with the UNSC expedition combines their forces to attack the Zerg controlled world of Char. Kerrigan reemerges as the Queen of Blades and the Allied forces are forced to retreat. The Protoss join the battle by killing a Zerg cerebrate. The entire cerebrate's brood goes feral but the Zerg Overmind discovers the location of Aiur as a result and leaves Char for the Protoss homeworld. The Zerg soon arrive on Aiur and slowly begin to conquer the entire planet. The Protoss send reinforcements to Char to both help Tassadar in his mission and arrest him for treason.

 **May 2560 CE:** The campaign on Char comes to an end after the Allies force Kerrigan's Brood to escape the planet. Tassadar is freed and forces the Khalai and Nerazim to work together. Both humans and Protoss leave with the intent of heading to Aiur to confront the Overmind.

 **June 2560 CE:** Executor Tassadar later sacrifices himself to destroy the Overmind, thus saving the remaining Protoss on the planet but losing Aiur to the Zerg. The surviving Protoss are evacuated to the Nerazim homeworld of Shakuras while the Zerg go into a state of civil war without the constant presence of the Overmind to control them. The First Koprulu War ends with all three factions broken and attempting to rebuild their shattered civilizations and militaries.

 **2561 CE:** Admiral Desolas Arterius leads an attack on the UNSC Inner Colony of Eden Prime with the help of the Geth, thus starting the Eden Prime War. Multiple colonies across the galaxy, both human and alien, were attacked before Admiral Desolas launched an attack on the Citadel with his new flagship. Desolas is killed in the fighting along with most of his forces during the battle thanks to UNSC intervention.

 **2562 CE:** The Cybertronian Civil War on Earth continues to escalate as both the Autobots and Decepticons now search the planet for various artifacts of incredible power.

 **July 2562 CE:** A call of distress is sent from Shakuras by the combined Nerazim and Khalai. The feral Zerg invaded the planet using the same portal the Khalai refugees used to escape Aiur. A UNSC expeditionary fleet, under secret orders from ONI, begins its invasion of the Koprulu Sector with the goal of overthrowing the Terran Dominion and executing Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. The first human worlds the fleet comes across are silently taken over or hail the arrival of UNSC forces. The Brood War begins.

 **August 2562 CE:** The Battle of Shakuras ends when the Protoss use two crystals in conjunction with a Xel'naga temple, wiping out the invading Zerg. Later in the month, a large battle between human, Protoss, and Zerg forces occur, only ending when an unknown Xel'naga creature appears on the battlefield consuming most of the forces around the temple. The UNSC Expeditionary Force begins manipulating feral Zerg in an attempt to control them.

 **September 2562 CE:** The UNSC Expeditionary Force allies with Confederate Resistance Forces led by a Samir Duran. The combined forces take the Dominion world of Braxis, alerting the Dominion to the invading force. Within a few days, the Dominion fleet moves on UNSC forces at Dylar IV. Kerrigan makes an alliance with the Terran Dominion, Raynor's Raiders, and the Protoss in order to take down the UNSC Expeditionary Force and its puppet Zerg.

 **October 2562 CE:** The Allies are able to defeat the UNSC Expeditionary Force but Kerrigan betrays them all. The Nerazim leader, Raszagal is killed after its been proven she is under Kerrigan's control and the Koprulu factions go their separate ways once more to consolidate and rebuild what was destroyed in the Brood War.

 **2563 CE:** The Goa'uld Anubis returns to known space and regains his status as System Lord. He begins to attempt to destroy Earth and its allies multiple times, with varying degrees of success while beginning his conquest of all Goa'uld space.

 **2564 CE:** Anubis completes a new superweapon that is used to destroy the UNSC protectorate of Abydos. It is destroyed shortly thereafter and in order to replace it, Anubis creates an army of super-soldier drones known as Kull Warriors, which are superior to the Jaffa armies of the System Lords.

 **2565 CE:** Anubis plans to directly attack Earth and several important colonies in defiance of the Protected Planets Treaty between the Asgard and the Goa'uld. But Anubis first plans to take the knowledge of the Ancients from one of their repositories. In order to prevent Anubis from acquiring the knowledge within the Repository, SG-1 attempts to destroy the device but not Colonel Jack O'Neill downloads the device's knowledge into his brain. O'Neill uses the knowledge to take SG-1 to an Ancient outpost on Taonas where they find a Zero Point Module (ZPM). SG-1 return to Earth and use the ZPM to activate the Antarctic outpost. O'Neill uses the Control chair at the Antarctic outpost to launch Drone weapons at Anubis's invasion fleet that are above the Earth. Anubis's fleet is destroyed in the battle but at the cost of revealing the Stargate Program to the general public. Sadly, it is revealed that Anubis survived the destruction of the fleet and was able to escape. The System Lord Ba'al begins his rise to power due to the supposed death of Anubis. The Replicators begin their own invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy after escaping the Ida Galaxy.

 **2566 CE:** The Replicators begin invading the Milky Way in massive numbers, killing countless alien populations while invading numerous worlds throughout the galaxy. During the invasion, a large number of System Lords are killed, destroying the Jaffa's faith in the Goa'uld as gods. The Jaffa Rebellion and its allies, capture the Jaffa holy world of Dakara and hold it against Ba'al, who is secretly helped by Anubis. On Dakara, an Ancient weapon is found that is used in conjunction with the Stargates to wipe out the Replicators entirely. Anubis is able to capture Dakara but strangely disappears before he can use the weapon. The Goa'uld Empire collapses entirely in the wake of his disappearance with the remaining System Lords going into hiding and the Free Jaffa Nation and the Lucian Alliance are founded. With the threat of Anubis gone, an expedition made up from the multiple factions in the galaxy, journey through the Stargate to find the lost city of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. There they discover the Wraith and several human civilizations.

 **2567 CE:** The Wraith lay siege to the city of Atlantis in an attempt to get to the Milky Way Galaxy. In an attempt to trick the Wraith, the Atlantis Expedition, with help from Milky Way reinforcements and the Genii, use a nuclear bomb and a cloak to make Atlantis appear to have been destroyed. The Wraith believe that Atlantis is destroyed and leave Lantea soon after. The Wraith Civil War begins. Jien Garson begins funding the building of several Arks that would send around a hundred thousand colonists to the Pegasus Galaxy.

 **2567 CE:** An attempt by one Wraith faction to get to the Milky Way ends in failure thanks to the efforts of the Atlantis Expedition. The McKay/Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge is established to connect Atlantis with the Milky Way. The Arks arrive in the Pegasus Galaxy though their arrival in the far edges of the galaxy force the expedition to search for the Arks. Their search results in contact with the Kett, Angara, and the Remnant. The expedition finds the Arks and studies the Remnant technology but the Kett become aware of the larger parts of the Pegasus Galaxy, the multiple civilizations living within it, and the state of affairs it's in.

 **2568 CE:** The RDA company is discovered having endangered the native wildlife and inhabitants of the native world of Pandora. The company is shut down and most of its members are arrested pending investigation into the events surrounding the moon. Contact is made with the world of Far Isle, which is now a heavily irradiated, yet surprisingly still habitable, wasteland. A strange energy burst occurs at Antarctica. A survey team in the area is found dead with the exception of one ice climber who survived the ice shelf's collapse.

 _ **The Long Night:**_

 **2569 CE:** Dozens of human colonies in the Terminus Systems go dark for unknown reasons. It is later discovered to be the work of a synthetic race known as the Collectors who are actually indoctrinated Protheans. Their base in the galactic core is destroyed but some are believed to have survived.

 **September 2570 CE:** The Second Koprulu War occurs when the Zerg launch attacks on numerous human and alien worlds throughout galactic space. The Dominion forces retreat to their core worlds while leaving the fringe worlds unprotected. The rest of the galaxy sends in their forces into sector in an attempt to stop the Zerg attacks on their space.

 **December 2570 CE:** The Allies launch an all-out assault on the Zerg fortress world of Char. Using a Xel'naga artifact that had been acquired over the last few months, the Allies are able to de-infest Kerrigan and kill the majority of the Zerg on the surface. Arcturus Mengsk arrives with the Dominion Armada with the intention of terminating Kerrigan who is spirited away by Raynor's Raiders and Crown Prince Valerian into Umojan space.

 **January 2571 CE:** Three weeks after the Battle of Char, Dominion forces attacked the Umojan base where Kerrigan was healing. Kerrigan escapes but Raynor is captured and later believed to be executed though in fact he is imprisoned. Over the next few months, Kerrigan travels through the Koprulu Sector, gathering the Zerg back under her.

 **March 2571 CE:** Kerrigan launches a large scale attack on the Dominion capital of Korhal. A three way battle occurs on the ground where Kerrigan's Zerg fight alongside Raynor's Raiders and the Allied forces, all of whom are fighting against the Dominion.

 **April 4, 2571 CE:** Arcturus Mengsk is killed by Kerrigan, ending the Second Koprulu War. The Zerg leave all Dominion worlds and begin exploring the far reaches of space. Valerian Mengsk becomes Emperor. The Protoss begin building their armada to take back their homeworld.

 **2572 CE:** The Cybertronian Civil War comes to its end as Megatron is finally defeated, the Decepticons forced to disband, and Cybertron is restored.

 **2573 CE:** The Atlantis Expedition becomes aware of the Asurans who are a Pegasus version of the Replicators created by the Ancients during their war against the Wraith. The Asurans attempt on multiple occasions, to invade or destroy Atlantis, with no success. The Expedition also discovers the existence of living Lanteans who, somewhat reluctantly, become members of the expedition.

 **2574 CE:** The Intergalactic Oversight Advisory sends the _Apollo_ to Pegasus, with the Horizon Weapons Platform to destroy the armada that the Asurans were building on their homeworld. In retaliation, the Asurans send an Asuran Stargate satellite weapon to Lantea, which fires a high energy beam on Atlantis. To escape this beam, the expedition evacuate Lantea by launching Atlantis into space, using the Zero Point Module and the energy from an underwater Mobile drilling Atlantis is traveling through space to their new homeworld, the city-ship drops out of hyperspace due to damage sustained by the Asuran Stargate satellite weapon. While repairing Atlantis however, the Zero Point Module's power levels drop below the minimum level to jump into hyperspace again and continue their journey to M35-117. Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's team and Dr. Elizabeth Weir therefore decide to use an experimental hyperdrive generator on a Puddle Jumper to travel to Asuras and steal a ZPM from the Asurans. While there Rodney McKay activates the Replicator base command to attack the Wraith, thus starting the Asuran-Tau'ri-Wraith war. Sheppard's team return to Atlantis and use the captured ZPM to power the city-ship's decent onto their new homeworld.

 **2575 CE:** A combined Wraith, Tau'ri, Kett, Traveler, Asgard and Angaran fleet launches an attack on Asuras. While the Allies distract the Asuran forces in space, several covert teams invade the planet to shut off the Asurans' ZPMs. Once the ZPMs are disconnected, a large scale anti-Replicator weapon is used on them, destroying the Asurans entirely. Atlantis relocates to Asuras and the Lanteans are given the city-ship _Discenna._ While the expedition begins to consolidate its winnings, the Kett begin to fully invade the rest of the Pegasus in an attempt to gain control of the galaxy. Due to the damage caused the Wraith, the Asurans, and now the Kett, the human civilizations form the Pegasus Coalition of Planets to better defend themselves from other alien threats. A plague made out of the Hoffan drug begins to spread across the galaxy by Michael Kenmore who is killed near the end of the year.

 **2576 CE:** The Wraith unite under Queen Death attempt to unite under one banner and begin plans to attack Earth and the Milky Way. The Kett under the Archon move to control the world of New Meridian as it is the source of the Remnant technology that allows numerous planets to be terraformed. The Archon is defeated and killed on New Meridian while the remaining Kett flee into dark space. The Wraith under the command of Guide, take the fully functional retrovirus, which allows them to live with needing to feed off the life forces of others. Queen Death and the last of her followers finally gain the technology to reach the Milky Way but are defeated when Atlantis uses a prototype wormhole drive to jump from Pegasus to the Milky Way. Queen Death is killed over Earth and Atlantis lands on the planet.

 **2577 CE:** First Contact is made with the Ori through Ancient technology. The Ori learn of the existence of humans and other alien species in the Milky Way. They begin raising an army to invade the Milky Way with the Ori hoping to convert the many people of the Milky Way Galaxy to their religion and teachings of Origin. The Ori make their first attempt to create a Supergate in the Milky Way Galaxy, the site which happens to be the Jaffa inhabited world of Kallana. They are unsuccessful, but Kallana is destroyed in the process and turned into a black hole.

 **2578 CE:** A second Supergate is discovered to be completed. A combined fleet of Tau'ri, Jaffa, Asgard, Tok'ra, Lucian Alliance, Dominion, Citadel, Neo-Covenant, and Protoss ships travel to the location. The battle results in a complete loss with almost all of the attacking ships destroyed on the Allies side destroyed but a number of Ori ships lost as well. From there, the Ori ships and their followers proceed to conquer, convert, and/or destroy every inhabited planet they have come across. The Orici known as Adria, leader of the Ori Army, is born with almost all the knowledge and skills of the ascended Ori during the Battle of the Supergate. After the battle, the Lucian Alliance proceeds to cause multiple problems for the other factions, forcing Earth and her allies to declare war on them. Dakara and the Ancient weapon on it, are destroyed several months later.

 **2579 CE:** SG-1 sends the Sangraal to the Alteran Home Galaxy, killing the ascended Ori. The Asgard begin to suffer a disease caused by their genetic degradation and commit mass suicide, but not before gifting all their knowledge to the Tau'ri/UEG. An Allied force on the _Odyssey_ , fly into through Supergate into the Alteran Home Galaxy to find a weapon known as the Ark of Truth. The ark is found and used to convince the Doci and the Priors of the falsehoods of the Ori. Morgan le Fay now engages in eternal battle against Adria. The Ori Crusade is declared over and Ba'al, the last of the System Lords, is executed.

 **2580 CE:** The End War takes place. Amon, having risen back to life during the Second Koprulu War, takes command of those Protoss connected to the Khala, the Zerg under his command, and those humans and aliens who were members of the Moebius Foundation. Led by Artanis, the various Protoss factions proceed to unite under the Daelaam, with the help of the many other galactic forces, attack Aiur. The allied forces destroy Amon's host body and the psionic matrix on the planet. With the Protoss, Zerg, and others now free of Amon's influence, the Allied forces chase Amon into a place called the Alterian Rift, where he is finally destroyed.

 **March 2581 CE:** The Bahak System, along with the remnants of the Batarian Hegemony, is destroyed when a rouge asteroid strikes the system's mass relay, causing it to detonate.

 **June 2581 CE:** Cerberus captures the station Omega and begins to use it as a staging base in the Terminus Systems while making it appear as a regime change to the outside world. Aria and her followers are forced to flee to the Citadel.

 **September 21, 2581 CE:** A large number of Batarian ships carrying refugees arrive in the Exodus Cluster claiming that the Batarian Directorate's worlds are under siege and the Harsa relay has been blockaded. The UNSC, Neo-Covenant, Dominion, Protoss and Citadel forces go on high alert in response.

 **September 28, 2581 CE:** The Turian colony of Taetrus goes dark. It is revealed to be the same alien forces that recently attacked the Batarian worlds. Evacuations to safe zones like the Pegasus Galaxy begin to occur and Primarch Fedorian declares the Turian Hierarchy at war.

 **September 30, 2581 CE:** The Reapers take Earth in a lightning strike, destroying all of the planet's defense installations, industrial centers, communication bases, major roadways and at least several minor cities. The rest of the Sol System falls within an hour after Earth is conquered. Only the city of Atlantis and the Hawaiian Islands remain safe under the city-ship's shield. The remnants of the Home Fleet and other UNSC fleets, flee to the Outer Colonies or allied space. The blueprints to a potential weapon called the Crucible, which can be used against the Reapers, are found in the Mars Archives by the Normandy Team.

 **October 1, 2581 CE:** Khar'shan and Reach both fall to the Reapers. Reaper forces were confirmed to be sighted in the Koprulu Sector, creating new mass relays in several systems an effort to conquer the sector. A Cerberus force takes control of Eden Prime only to be defeated by local forces.

 **October 5, 2581 CE:** The Turian colony of Taetrus falls to the Reapers. In an attempt to regain the system, the Hierarchy sends its fleet to Taetrus, only to fall into a trap set up by the Reapers. The majority of the fleet is destroyed over the course of several hours and the Reapers begin to pour out of the relay, heading toward Palaven, all the while broadcasting images of Taetrus and its destroyed capital city, Vallum. Reaper forces are sighted near Sangheilios, Doisac, Aiur, Korhal, Hebridan, Tollana, Chulak, Dakara, and Cybertron. High Charity is moved to the Widow Nebula, next to the Citadel, for safety. With the exception of a few stargates in order to facilitate evacuations or transport of supplies and troops, the entire Stargate Network is shut down to limit the spread of the Reaper forces.

 **October 7, 2581 CE:** Turian Fleet Admiral Irix Coronati, in what became known as the "Fifteen-Minute Plan," stationed only two carriers, _Undaunted_ and _Resolute_ , near the system's relay. When the Reaper fleet emerged, the carriers launched swarms of unmanned fighters and spy drones. These were quickly destroyed, but the drones transmitted vital data on the Reapers' effective range, fleet composition, and exact location. The turians' other ships then deployed to defend the system in earnest. Knowing that the Reapers' weapons had a longer effective range than any of his own, Coronati made a short, daring FTL jump-landing his dreadnoughts in the middle of the Reaper fleet. The dreadnoughts then turned to line up their main guns on the Reapers, which also needed to turn to fire on the turians. This ploy used the Reapers' size against them-because they could turn faster, the turian dreadnoughts locked targets first, and their concentrated firepower downed several Reaper capital ships. The Reapers countered instantly. Their destroyers performed a jump of their own to the skies above Palaven, beginning orbital strikes on turian cities. The turians, forced to defend the planet, found themselves in a pitched battle far from the relay, from which emerged a seemingly endless line of Reaper ships. After massive casualties, Coronati ordered retreat, leaving Palaven undefended by space. Reaper troop transports dumped hordes of husks to capture Palaven's inhabitants, but met with little success. Reaper capital ships destroyed city after city. But much of the turian fleet was still operable, and the citizenry is heavily armed. The turians refused to be intimidated.

 **October 10, 2581 CE:** After getting a cure for the Krogan Genophage from the salarian homeworld of Sur'Kesh, the Normandy Team travels to Tuchanka to release the cure while battling off a small Reaper and Cerberus attack force on the planet. The krogan are cured of the genophage.

 **Mid to Late October, 2581 CE:** Cerberus attempts to gain control of the Citadel due to the efforts of Donnel Udina. The coup is prevented and the Citadel remains in Allied hands. The Asgard are found to still be alive on the Nox homeworld of Gaia and both species join the Allies to fight against the Reapers. The Quarians and Reaper-upgraded Geth begin to fight against each other over Rannoch for various reasons. The Normandy Team halted the battle before it got out of hand and arranged a ceasefire between the two species.

 **November 2581 CE:** Thessia falls to the Reaper forces while the Normandy Team gathers information about the Crucible from a VI housed in the Prothean Beacon in the Temple of Athame. Sangheilios, Aiur, Hebridan, Dakara, Cybertron, and Omega are freed over the course of the month. The planet Horizon, is captured from pro-Cerberus businessman Henry Lawson, who was using Reaper tech to lure hapless refugees and indoctrinate them. He is killed and Horizon becomes a sanctuary world for those fleeing the Reapers. Most of the Cerberus bases begin to fall to Allied forces by this point. The Rachni, Yahg, Raloi, and a number of other species in the Milky Way join the Allies. One of the biggest victories comes during the Miracle of Palaven when the Allied counterattack on Palaven combined deception, courage, and tenacity to deal the biggest blow to the Reapers. The turians leaked a false battle plan that drew on the same tactics they used at beginning of the assault on Palaven. Then the dreadnought _Indomitable,_ faked a problem with its drive core, coming out of FTL near Palaven's moon, Menae. Three other dreadnoughts and their attendant fleets deployed to assist _Indomitable_ , a tempting target that drew the Reaper capital ships away from Palaven. Turian troop transports then entered Palaven's atmosphere to release shuttles, gliders, and individual soldier capsules which were actually filled with warp bombs and fission weapons. In simultaneous strikes across the globe, Reaper ships began to explode. Turian resistance members managed to smuggle the bombs inside the Reaper processing ships, troop transports, and even destroyers and capital ships that had opened their structures to indoctrinated turian leaders resulting in large swaths of territory falling back into Allied control. News of the victory gave a much-needed boost to the morale of the turian resistance and the galactic public.

 **December 21, 2581 CE:** After months of fighting in space and on the ground, the majority of planets captured or under siege by the Reapers are freed, allowing the Allies to gather all their military forces for a final attack on the Reapers at Earth. The Reapers however, in a bold move, destroy High Charity and capture the Citadel. The station is moved into orbit above Earth. With the Crucible finished, the combined Allied force arrives at Earth. With the help of resistance forces on Earth and Atlantis, the Allies are able to get the Crucible to dock with the Citadel. Unfortunately, the plan does not work as expected and the Allies are forced to resort to plan B. In conjunction with the Mass Relays and the Stargate Network, the Halo Array is activated. The Array's energies kill all the organic parts of the Reapers, either killing them outright or rendering them immobile. The Allies finish off the Reapers forever though the Citadel and Crucible are both destroyed in the course of the fighting.

 **December 31, 2581 CE:** Due to the fact that the galaxy united as a whole against the Reapers, the Asgard and the Nox wish to recreate something like the Great Alliance of old. After some time going over the form of government that should be established, the many species of the Milky Way Galaxy officially form the Avalon Federation to represent all member species. The Federation's capital is established on the Ark. Due to humans being divided between many different governments in the Milky Way compared to other species, Humanity forms the Human Systems Alliance in an attempt to unite the multiple divided factions. A new station for the HSA government began construction in the Arcturus System.

 _ **The New Frontier:**_

 **2582 CE:** The last of the Goa'uld, their Jaffa loyalists, their OP-CORE allies, Lucian Alliance puppets, and even the Aschen, join forces in a league known as the Praxis Alliance, and attack Federation space. They are led by a Goa'uld claiming to be a reborn Ra who uses Ancient technology and an alien race called the Straegis in his plans to dominate the galaxy. The Federation find out that the Straegis are actually the Furlings, enslaved by the Praxis, and also discover the Ancient ecumenopolis of Agnos. The Furlings are freed, Agnos is secured, and the Federation is able to secure the Praxis homeworld and dismantle the Praxis Alliance. A shadow war begins to brew in the background between ONI and various other agencies.

 **2583 CE:** A number of terrorist attacks occur throughout Federation space by what appeared to be radicals or Lucian Alliance. During this time, the Ur-Didact awakens from his imprisonment on Requiem and attempts to take over the galaxy with his Promethean army and Guardians but he is defeated over Earth by a Federation strike force. In the aftermath of the Didact's attack, a widespread leak of classified information sees ONI dismantled almost entirely for multiple crimes, including staging the terrorist attacks earlier in the year. What is left over is headed by Dr. Elizabeth Halsey though the group itself is sufficiently de-limbed and rearranged to no longer be considered a threat.

 **2585 CE:** The last remnants of the Lucian Alliance, in apparent revenge for the loss of their homeworld and most of their power, attack Icarus Base on the planet P4X-351. However, the base was being used to discover the destination of the nine chevron address and the planet itself had a naturally occurring Naquadria core. The core of the planet destabilizes, destroying the planet and the attacking fleet, but not before a number of personnel activate the stargate and are transported to the Ancient ship _Destiny._ The personnel trapped on board have to protect the ship from a number of alien races such as the Nakai, the Ursini, the Drones, and even the Lucian Alliance while attempting to fix different parts of the ship to stay alive and at the same time trying to get back home.

 **2586 CE:** Homeworld Command on Earth, comes under attack from Lucian Alliance saboteurs. In response, the last members of the Lucian Alliance are hunted down as terrorists across the Milky Way. The Destiny Expedition makes contact with the people of Novus, who are actually descendants of the original expedition members. Shortly after the meeting, the entire expedition is forced to go into stasis pods for three years due to an early jump to the next galaxy.

 **2589 CE:** The Destiny Expedition reaches the far edges of the universe where they discover a message the Ancients had recorded, the same message that caused them to build _Destiny_ in the first place. Thanks to a combination of factors, the Destiny Expedition is able to return to the Milky Way in seconds with the _Destiny_ as well as the Nakai and Ursini. The message within the fabric of the universe turned out to be **[This next part of the codex has been classified for security reasons.]**

 **2590 CE:** The Andromeda Initiative is sent to the Andromeda Galaxy. Its main goal, besides gathering resources, making new scientific discoveries, or establishing new colonies, is to investigate the source of some strange alien signals originating from the galactic core. A large station called the Nexus along with seven city-ships; the _Cibola, Quivira, El Dorado, La Canela, Paititi, Trapalanda,_ and _Hueitlapatlan_ ; are sent to help in this regard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Watchful Peace:** _The period of time after the end of the Halo Wars is considered one of the least troubled times during the Reclamation Age. To call it the Watchful Peace is considered something of a misnomer amongst many but also slightly fitting depending on where you lived at the time. The Halo Wars had devastated hundreds of colonized planets and killed billions but it also opened up the galaxy's different regions to each other. The period after the war saw not only a general reconstruction of most of the galactic economy, military, and governments during this time, but also an outbreak of smaller wars, raids, and sieges across space as minor factions rose to power to fill the vacuum left over from old ones. Civilizations that never came into contact before now exchanged ideals and technologies that changed their view of the universe. This is a time when new enemies were made as the borders of the galaxy were expanded while important discoveries were made almost every day. The conflicts that raged during this time lasted anywhere from a few months to a few years depending on certain factors. Despite the growing tensions and other lurking dangers that occurred after the war however, there was also a growing desire for peace and understanding amongst many different species. Most of the galactic populace just wanted to try attempting to return to the times that characterized their lives before the Halo Wars or rebuild and reform what was left in the wake of the damage. In short, it was a time of change, both good and bad and there was every possibility that the situation could wildly fluctuate one way or another. In hindsight however, this period only later set up the stage for the next sub-period and all the tragedies that came with it._

 **The Long Night:** _This sub-period can be described as the culmination of everything the Halo Wars and the Watchful Peace had lead up to. Numerous enemies that were an even greater threat than the old Covenant, appeared during this time, destroying the fragile balance that came into existence during the Watchful Peace. The conflicts that arose during the Watchful Peace had been localized for the most part. But events like the rise of Amon, the Ori Crusade, the Reaper Invasion, and the return of the Forerunners, were some of the most memorable and destructive events that came to truly encompass the whole galaxy and almost everybody in them. Open warfare became common on countless worlds and whatever order had existed after the Halo Wars was irrevocably and permanently shattered during this time. If things had gone any worse, the galaxy would have slid into a new dark age comparable to the time after the firing of the Halo Rings, maybe even worse as in several cases, all life would have been wiped from the face of the galaxy. But out of this darkness, many came to develop a sense of unity and a desire to not be driven to near extinction. Thus was the Avalon Federation born, forged in the fires of wars for the survival of entire species and out of the ruins of this sub-period, the newly formed government came to unite the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy in the aftermath of the Long Night._

 **The New Frontier:** _This sub-period is the contemporary age we currently live in. As it is only recent, not much has actually occurred. After the formation of the Avalon Federation at the end of the Long Night, the newly united galactic government proceeded to begin consolidating and expanding their current holdings in not only the Milky Way Galaxy but also throughout the Local Galactic Group (LGG for short). As of now, the entirety of the Milky Way, Triangulum, Ida, and Pegasus Galaxies are part of the Federation and are currently experiencing a new golden age not seen since the Galactic Classical Age. In light of this new era of peace and prosperity, several new expeditions have been sent throughout the LGG to either contact newly discovered civilizations, colonize habitable worlds, study ancient ruins and tech, or gather resources necessary for the growth of the Federation. The most current and largest expedition to date is the Andromeda Initiative, which is based on the Nexus. The Initiative's goals are to set up a several new colonies in the Heleus Cluster of the Andromeda Galaxy closest to Federation space. Since the Andromeda Galaxy has not been explored by any known species within Federation space and is the largest galaxy within the galactic cluster, its considered a prime target for exploration and colonization. Also of note, primitive radio signals and other signs of civilization have been noted coming from the Andromeda, especially its core regions. One of the major goals of the Andromeda Initiative is to currently find out in what state the galaxy is now in and to attempt to make peaceful contact with its denizens._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay so just to let everybody reading this know and I want to make it crystal clear… THIS PAGE MIGHT NOT BE FINISHED. I'm essentially writing in a codex that is going far ahead of the story it is about so there are mistakes here and there will be mistakes in the future. These mistakes however can and will be rectified over time so please don't complain about them. What I'm putting up now is basically (in my opinion at the moment) a rough semi-finished outline that will show where I intend to go with the story in the long run. It will be long and there is a lot of crossover going on. But I intend to go through with this and I want it to go smoothly. I might even condense this entire thing over time into something shorter so that might happen. If you have issues or questions with this, please SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE. Your complaints will be notified as best they can and anybody with ideas are invited to share what they want with me. If everything works out, then in a few years, you will see an improved timeline to marvel at. Thank you for your considerations and sorry for both yelling at you lot and making you wait for a codex update.**

 **P.S. Yes there are some references to stuff that will happen in the future written down so feel free to squeal and jump with joy if you know what it is.**


	5. Avalon Federation Codex: Neo Covenant

State identity…

Identity confirmed.

Please enter password.

Password confirmed.

Welcome back to the Grand Archives of Atlantis. We're ready to begin our studies of the major species and factions that make up the Federation today. Again, please note that the archives maybe incomplete and we will be changing and updating any new info that we get our hands on. Also be noted that while many factions listed are based around species, there can be sub-species listed within the main species. With that said, enjoy the lesson.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Major Factions of the Galactic Federation**

 **The Neo Covenant:** Formed shortly after the end of the Halo Wars, the Neo Covenant was formed by members of the Covenant Separatists. The rise of piracy, slaver, and other alien attacks as well as a desire not to be politically and economically dominated by the Citadel Council, was what caused the differing Separatist groups to join together at High Charity. Despite some similarities, the Neo Covenant is a democratic government where all species have a voice amongst the High Council with all traces of the former theocratic government having been removed entirely. Despite being a new and justifiable fairer government than the old Covenant ever was, there has been a slight rivalry between the Neo Covenant and the Citadel Council. Besides their history of fighting against each other in the Hal Wars, both sides jockey for new resources, colony worlds, influence, and the favor of Humanity. Considering humanity's importance to the Forerunners as well as their strength in repelling the Covenant for as long as they did, many members of the Neo Covenant want Humanity to join as a full member. The Neo Covenant existed for several decades before nearly collapsing in the face of the Reaper Invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy. Following the invasion, all members of the Neo Covenant sought to join the Avalon Federation, making the Neo Covenant defunct in the process.

 **The Stoic Magisterium of Hakkor:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Charum Hakkor,_ __ _Hakkor System (Stoics), High Charity mobile station (Reformists), Janjur Qom (originally)_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _San'Shyuum (Stoic majority with Reformist minority)_

 _ **Population:**_ _7.11 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _The history of the Magisterium began soon after the War of Wills ended. During the war, the Stoic San'Shyuum fought against their Reformist brethren over the belief on whether the Forerunner technology available on Janjur Qom should be studied or left alone. The Reformists were able to take control of the Forerunner Dreadnaught that landed on the planet millennia ago during the war. As the Stoics couldn't attack the Reformists while they were inside the Dreadnaught, the war essentially went into a stalemate until the Reformists figured out how to activate it and left Janjur Qom, taking a chunk of the planet with them by accident. With the Reformists gone, the Stoics took the time to rebuild their civilization in the aftermath, eventually reaching space-faring status while suffering from the occasional raids of their Reformist brothers over the next 1400 years. For a while, the Stoics were able to move on and the Reformist raids eventually lessened in size and scope. But when a Forerunner artifact was accidently triggered, the AI inside it revealed Janjur Qom's sun was going to go into a premature supernova due to the tidal effects of a nearby black hole in 50 years. Upon learning the message, most of the population hastened to build a fleet large enough to carry the entire population, supplies to sustain it for many years, the cultural legacy of the San'Shyuum, and the Forerunner artifacts on Janjur Qom. The Stoics were greatly successful in this regard and were able to escape before the sun went supernova. Using the AI that helped them, the Stoics eventually came to the Hakkor system. Here the AI told them the history of the San'Shyuum from the time of the Forerunners and their prehistoric alliance with the Alterans, humanity's ancestors. As a result of this and the numerous Forerunner artifacts in the system, the Stoics settled on Charum Hakkor and swore to ally with Humanity should contact ever be made. The Stoics slowly rebuilt their civilization in the system and the surrounding cluster until they made contact with Humanity in 2552 by way of the stargate. The Stoics were able to make contact with the wider galaxy and later allowed the remaining Reformist population of High Charity to settle down in the Hakkor System where the two societies would attempt to unite once more under a single banner._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _Regarded as a highly intelligent race, the San'Shyuum are a gangly, tall, and lithe, bipedal species with very long, serpentine necks and limbs. They hold an average height of around 7 feet, an average weight of 196.15 pounds, and are capable of living a little over 200 years give or take. San'Shyuum have frail skeletal structures which require slow and delicate movement, a side effect of evolving in the low gravity environment of Janjur Qom. While elder San'Shyuum can appear alien, physically speaking, young adult San'Shyuum have shorter necks, more prominent noses and chins and closer eyes than their elder counterparts, resulting in a marked resemblance to humans. San'Shyuum are noted to have red blood, three fingers on each hand including a thumb, and fur-covered lobes of skin called "wattles" under their chins the older they get. Due to their different backgrounds, the San'Shyuum in both the Stoic and Reformist factions appear very different. The Reformists who came to live in High Charity, are physically weak compared to most other species. Because few see fit to exercise themselves physically, their feet and legs atrophy to the point of uselessness, forcing the Reformists to often use anti-grav chairs to move around. The Stoics by comparison, were forced to live for generations first on Janjur Qom and then on the higher gravity world of Charum Hakkor. Due to the combination of higher gravity, physical exercise, and more widespread genetic diversity, the Stoics are far more taller, muscular, and healthier in appearance than the Reformists. San'Shyuum also have a mating cycle that is short and rather uncommon and becomes more difficult with age. Pregnancies during this time usually deliver only one child but twins and triplets are not unexpected._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _Like the Reformist San'Shyuum of High Charity, the Stoic's government is theocratic in nature. The differences are that there are a greater number of freedoms given to Stoic citizens compared to what the Reformists usually live under. This came about after the end of the War of the Wills. The ideology of the Reformists said that they wished to study the technology of their gods, the Forerunners, which the Stoics considered heresy thus causing the war. After the Dreadnaught left however, the war essentially had no reason to continue despite the fact that there were still a number of Reformists on the planet who hadn't fled on the Dreadnaught. The Stoic ideology became the dominant belief for most San'Shyuum on the planet, but a number of Reformist sects appeared occasionally, forcing the Stoic government to attempt to eradicate them. The constant fighting nearly started another world war that almost devastated Janjur Qom. It was only when the possibility of complete annihilation from Janjur Qom's sun appeared that the Stoics and the remaining Reformists were willing to come to the table to both survive. After the San'Shyuum resettled on Charum Hakkor, the two groups essentially attempted to combine both ideologies into something moderate. The Stoic beliefs remained paramount, but a number of Reformist ideals were allowed. For example, Forerunner artifacts still couldn't be actively dismantled or destroyed, but they could be passively examined, scanned, or studied for scientific reasons._

 _Considering the fact that a full Stoic or Reformist leadership could not successfully lead the San'Shyuum, a unified government was founded that would attempt to guide the San'Shyuum both spiritually and politically with both factions having a say in its affairs in the form of a diarchy. One magister from each faction would be elected for life to lead the people. One of these magisters usually gains absolute powers in the likeness of a king with one usually in charge of the spiritual affairs of the San'Shyuum and while the second is in charge of the political affairs. The High Council act as the legislative branch in this regard while the Tribunal Assembly fill in as the judicial branch. After the introduction of the High Charity San'Shyuum, the Hakkor Magisterium has foreign relations with many governments but these relations are somewhat confused. The Stoics / Moderates, are fairly interested in keeping contact with many galactic governments, including the ones part of the old Covenant. They are especially interested in Humanity and have established friendly relations over the years. The High Charity / Reformists, are either entirely hostile to aliens in general, especially Humanity, or have little to no interest in the affairs beyond the Hakkor System._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _No matter what faction, most San'Shyuum are faithful to their belief in the Protoss. That faith shows in much of their cultural expressions and traditions. Despite this, there are differences between the two factions viewpoints. The Stoics for example are more reasonable, willing to overlook certain things and listen to the defending viewpoint. The Reformists on the other hand, are the more zealous in both words and actions. Still both revere the Forerunners and their artifacts. High ranking San'Shyuum generally dress themselves in fine robes and jewelry. Politicians and military leaders often use ceremonial clothes for various purposes. While Reformists usually "dress up" on occasion for certain reasons, usually political, cultural, or religious in nature, Stoics are most notable for dressing themselves up just to make themselves look younger and more handsome._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Reformists have had no standing military forces of their own since the formation of the old Covenant. The Stoics on the other hand, have kept a standing military since the War of the Wills for various reasons. This military is similar to human military structure in that it has an army and navy, but no air force, marine corps, or coast guard. Most of that has been lumped in with the army and navy for practical purposes in their eyes._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Reformist technology is merely a mimic attempt at Forerunner tech and while impressive, is not considered innovative. The Reformists on High Charity kept the secrets of learning from Forerunner technology to themselves, thus having an edge over other races in the old Covenant. Nowadays, most of their technology is being studied thoroughly by the Stoic population. As for Stoic tech, since the Stoics never truly reverse engineered Forerunner tech into their own, most of their technology is actually original in its creation and design, much like humanity's own tech. As a result, Stoic tech is ahead of human technology in various ways, but still slightly lagging behind the Forerunner based Covenant tech._

 **The Swords of Sangheilios:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Sangheilios, Urs–Fied–Joori System (Urs System)_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Sangheili_

 _ **Population:**_ _8.135 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _The Swords of Sangheilios was established as the legitimate and recognized government of Sanghelios and her colonies soon after March of 2553. Formed in the aftermath of the Halo Wars, the Swords of Sangheilios was created when the Covenant Separatists slowly drifted their separate ways. Without the influence of the San'Shyuum guiding the Sangheili, any technology the Sangheili had was unable to be repaired or replaced easily. The Sangheili economy and military was beginning to collapse and numerous factions and beliefs were created that came to fill the political and spiritual vacuum left behind by the fall of the Covenant. With Sangheilios and her colonies threatening to plunge into chaos, Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and several other progressive Sangheili leaders and former Separatists, joined together in an alliance of keeps tied to the Arbiter. Despite being one of the largest and most powerful Sangheili factions to rise, several other major factions coalesced on Sangheilios in response, including but not limited to the Storm Covenant and the Servants of Abiding Truth, both of which stood against the Swords of Sangheilios due to their differing cultural and spiritual beliefs. The result was a civil war known as the Blooding Years, where Sangheili fought against Sangheili while pirates, slavers, and those seeking vengeance, struck against outlying Sangheili colonies. With help from the UNSC and several other races, the Swords were able to destroy the Storm Covenant and other troublesome factions, though it would take many years until their last base, Sunaion, was captured and the Swords united Sangheilios and her colonies under their rule._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Sangheili are a saurian based species and often considered to be the most fierce, proud, strong, agile, intelligent, and highest ranking warriors in the known galaxy as well as one of the most unique. Few species can stand as both their physical and cultural equals though several come close to doing so, even surpassing them in certain areas. Compared to most species, Sangheili have jaws that are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four lower mandibles arranged in two tiers as well as tetradactyl hands, each having two fingers in the middle and an opposing thumb on either side, plus digitigrade legs. Their skin is a combination of leather and scales in certain places, a remnant of their evolutionary history as reptilian predators. Sangheili have a binary circulatory system that pumps indigo-colored blood through their bodies and they can breathe oxygen as their homeworld has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere comparable to most lifeforms. Sangheili are also oviparous, which means that they lay eggs compared to mammals who give live birth and exhibit minor sexual dimorphism, with the females being slightly smaller than the males._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _Originally an alliance of Sangheili keeps formed out of convenience, the Swords of Sanghelios is now governed by a grand council of kaidons representing numerous keeps across Sangheili space with the Arbiter, currently Thel 'Vadam, serving as the formal leader for his species in a manner closely mirroring the position of the original pre-Covenant Arbiters. The position of Arbiter is regarded as part king and part judge and is passed onto someone is proves themselves worthy of the title. Unlike the pre-Covenant Arbiters, those leading the Swords are now answerable to the grand council of kaidons who act as both the legislative and judicial branch of the Sangheili government. This means that should the Arbiter prove to be unworthy of the position for various reasons, the council is within its rights to strip the title and all that comes with it from the current Arbiter by any means necessary. This can include but is certainly not limited to assassination attempts and duels to the death soon after the Arbiter is inducted into office. As for foreign relations, while the Swords of Sangheilios have many ties to many Federation species, they share very close ties to the Turian Hierarchy, the Free Jaffa Nation, and the Human Systems Alliance._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _As stated earlier, the Sangheili are heavily martial in regards to their cultural beliefs. Although they are naturally very intelligent, the Sangheili's culture's long dependence on a military-industrial schema has led to an emphasis on might over science. In some regards, the advent of the Covenant made this position easier, allowing the Sangheili to concentrate even more on military endeavors, while the San'Shyuum took care of science and technology. Despite this, their adeptness at using and creating technology is evident both in the pre and post-Covenant history. Most Sangheili are raised to be warriors from childhood with any other training for societal roles considered to be secondary. Sangheili originally distanced themselves from their children and while this is no longer the case, no Sangheili can advance through their parent's achievements or bloodline. This has made any promotion in their military and government purely based on merit alone as every Sangheili has to legitimately train to prove themselves to their superiors. This constant training to prove oneself and the development of their martial skills lead the Sangheili culture to develop a code of honor similar to Japanese Bushido. Both codes share concepts such as skill in combat, loyalty to their superiors and family/clan, as well as views on death. Both systems promoted death in battle as being the most honorable and proper way to die. If a warrior was critically injured, incapacitated, or captured, the only acceptable recourse is to commit ritualistic suicide, ensuring one's honor was kept intact. Blood was considered an integral part of one's honor and doctors were often frowned upon in Sangheili society for bleeding their patients outside the battlefield. Most of these beliefs have since been changed or overturned by progressive Sangheili so that ritualistic suicide and prejudice against doctors are no longer common. Still these days, most Sangheili would prefer to die by combat related issues than by old age in most cases._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _While the Sangheili are the dominant race within the military, the Swords of Sanghelios also includes other former members of the Covenant hegemony as well as a number of aliens, mostly Unggoy, Humans, Jaffa, and Turians have found themselves under Sangheili command as well as plenty of Kig-Yar and Lekgolo. Notably, the Swords forgone some of the old Covenant's more stringent species-based hierarchy, allowing even Unggoy of considerable capability to serve in positions of command over Sangheili. Contrary to Sangheili tradition, the Swords also allow females to serve in the military nowadays._ _The Swords of Sanghelios also revived traditional Sangheili ranks such as Ascetic warriors in the aftermath of the Halo Wars. Beyond that, most of the military structure is still a modified copy of the original military structure of the old Covenant._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Most Sangheili tech consists of modified versions of old Covenant tech which in turn is still based off of Forerunner technology. Again, while the majority of this technology is considered to be an attempt at mimicry instead of being truly innovative, after the Halo Wars the Sangheili have been attempting to learn about their technology and improve upon it. They even have borrowed small amounts of alien technology to fill in the gaps and learn about, such as combining either eezo or naquadah based tech with their own. Most of this technology is still used primarily for weaponry, vehicles, spacecraft, and other things which are all present at major settlements, military instillations, etc. However beyond these heavily populated centers, many Sangheili still are capable of living simple lives using more primitive technology in their respective occupations. While this doesn't mean that they have given up advanced technology altogether, it does show that the Sangheili wish to learn and adapt by using both new ideas and concepts but at the same time are also capable and content staying with what they currently know now._

 **High Chiefdom of Doisac:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Doisac,_ _Oth Sonin system_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Jiralhanae_

 _ **Population:**_ _12.5 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _The High Chiefdom of Doisac is a loose coalition of differing Jiralhanae packs that came into existence sometime before 2492. While the Jiralhanae were able to achieve space flight, a powerful chieftain by the name of Rukt, attempted to unite all the Jiralhanae clans under his rule and become High Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. Rukt's attempt to unite Doisac succeeded, but with unity came a heavy cost. The Jiralhanae's decade long civil war, known to historians as the First Immolation, saw nuclear weaponry used across the planet. Jiralhanae society was thrown back into a pre-industrial era and Rukt didn't get to enjoy his prize for long. Rukt's son, Maccabeus, killed his father for the damage he caused during the First Immolation and succeeded him as High Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. During Maccabeus rule, the Jiralhanae began to relearn the knowledge they had lost during the First Immolation. When the Covenant finally arrived on Doisac in 2492, they found the Jiralhanae rediscovering the technology to lead them into the digital age once more. Though the Covenant were able to subdue the Jiralhanae, Maccabeus was able to use his status to travel through Covenant space, taking with him some of Doisac's leading scientists and diplomats. When he returned, Maccabeus began trying teach what he and his party learned to the Jiralhanae at large. Suffice to say, these attempts at modernizing were met with resistance by many, led by Maccabeus nephew, Tartarus. When the Halo Wars began, Tartarus usurped his uncle's position and reversed many of his progressive policies, intent on returning the Jiralhanae to a purely martial state, much like Rukt had envisioned. Suffice to say, Tartarus' zealotry and strength allowed him to gain the notice of the Hierarchs of the Covenant, who supported his rule which lasted the entirety of the war. It was only after he died in the war's last year that Atriox, the Separatist leader for the Jiralhanae, was able to usurp Tartarus position in turn and become High Chieftain. His rule saw a return to the progressive policies of Maccabeus and the absolute destruction of any pro-Covenant factions within Jiralhanae society._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Jiralhanae are a species of carnivorous mammalians with a combination of physical characteristics resembling Earth's gorillas, rhinoceros, and bears. Like the aforementioned animals, Jiralhanae have thick skin that ranges in color from dark grey to dark and light brown and makes them highly resistant to harm, and their bodies are covered with matted tan, grey, white, brown, or black fur. The Jiralhanae's large, stocky appearance as well as their immense strength, come from the fact that their planet's gravity is twice that of Earth. Jiralhanae have three digits on each hand including opposable thumbs. As such they can make use of a variety of weapons both of Covenant and human design. Their feet have only two digits, each with thick, hardened claws. Jiralhanae blood is purplish-red in color. Due to their predatory nature and the fact that they can emit pheromones that let others know how they feel, Jiralhanae have highly sensitive olfactory glands that allow them to quickly track down and hunt prey, even in unfamiliar territories. The most notably thing about Jiralhanae physiology is their ability to go berserk when under great amounts of stress or anger._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Jiralhanae government is almost non-existent. The High Chieftain is the one usually in charge of the entire race and rules in the manner of an absolute monarch with his word obeyed as law. A number of lesser chieftains and lieutenants rule the packs, master-packs and alpha tribes beneath him. Despite this lack of political structure, there is a measure of politics involved within Jiralhanae society that are represented in the Rh'tol and Vheiloth skeins. The Rh'tol skein is more primitive and less open to new ideas, marking them as the more conservative faction in Jiralhanae society. The Vheiloth by comparison, are more sophisticated and open to new ideas, but not so much as to be considered liberal by most species' standards, only moderately progressive in general terms. The two skeins formed sometime before the First Immolation and their rivalry may have even played a part in its occurrence. Whatever the reason, members of the Rh'tol and Vheiloth skeins hate members of the other skein respectively and would . In fact while battles between various clans within a single skein can occur, its more common to see two clans from differing skeins fighting each other. The only time both meet peacefully is when a moot is called. These moots are usually called by the High Chieftain because they involve the whole future of the Jiralhanae race and the choice is considered to be too big for just one Jiralhanae to make. For example, a moot was declared in 2492 when the Covenant came to Doisac. While the Jiralhanae fought back at first, the possibility of annihilation by the Covenant forced Maccabeus to declare a moot to decide whether or not the Jiralhanae would surrender and join the Covenant. Most Jiralhanae still have issues with Sangheili, Turians, Protoss, and Humans due to their heavy martial culture and their interference at certain points in the past. The few good relations that the Jiralhanae enjoy are with the Krogan. The Krogan are not surprising given the fact that both are warrior races with similar cultures and histories. Krogan are not an uncommon sight on Jiralhanae worlds, ships, or teams as the two species get along famously._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Jiralhanae society is harsh in most regards. The Jiralhanae were always more animalistic by nature and this showed throughout their history. Their society is dominated by a fierce pack culture and a focus on lineage with familial bonds tying each member to the other, being some of the most important. The loss of close family members and friends force many Jiralhanae into states of berserker rage in an attempt for vengeance followed by desperate mourning for their fallen pack mates should one die in battle. Jiralhanae society is an authoritarian dictatorship controlled by the strongest male with dominance being established by the social, martial, and sexual success of the patriarch or alpha male. Despite the familial bonds between Jiralhanae, patricide is a common side effect in their society due to the ambition seeded within many Jiralhanae to rise to the top of a hierarchy from a young age. Female Jiralhanae generally serve as mothers and caretakers and have never been seen on the battlefield though it shouldn't be doubted that they aren't as capable fighting against attackers as their male counterparts. One of the most vile results of Jiralhanae society in the past was their need (or desire depending on the individual's mindset) to commit cannibalism in times of warfare or famine. This is changing in recent years due to the Krogan's influence. The Krogan, while similar to the Jiralhanae in many, have advanced themselves further culturally as a species. Krogan mentors are commonly seen amongst Jiralhanae packs in an attempt to teach younger generations about other things such as art, science, politics, etc._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Jiralhanae's military is tied into their social and political structure. Each pack, no matter how large or small, is led by a chieftain who gained his position when the chieftain before him dies, either by his hand or by another's. Those chieftains for packs answer in turn to the chieftains of master packs who in turn answer to the chieftains of the alpha tribes of a skein who in turn answer to the High Chieftain. Despite the violent way in which the respective leaders of the Jiralhanae rise to power, many Jiralhanae in minor positions usually climb the ladder through showing competence and diligence in their work. These packs, master packs, and tribes usually range from a few hundred to several thousand depending on certain factors._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Jiralhanae technology is poor by comparison to any other Covenant race. The Jiralhanae as a species have been able to create digital age technology on their own and during the Covenant period, also created several new weapons and vehicles that were compatible with Jiralhanae physiology and cultural tastes. Beyond that however, the Jiralhanae are the most primitive race, technologically speaking, amongst all other Covenant species with the possible exception of the Unggoy._

 **The Lekgolo Collective:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Rings of Te, Svir System_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Lekgolo_

 _ **Population:**_ _Roughly 2 trillion_

 _ **History:**_ _Not much is known about the Lekgolo's history. They evolved on one of Te's moons and thrived by feeding off the rich metal deposits in its crust. During the Forerunner's time, the Lekgolo weren't a sapient species and were restricted to one of Te's moons. The Forerunners though to use the Lekgolo against the Flood but the plan never came to fruition and they were later evacuated along with many other species during in last years of the Forerunner-Flood War. After they were reintroduced to their homeworld, the Lekgolo eventually gained sentience, developed space-faring technology, and came to inhabit the many moons and Forerunner installations that were spread out along the Rings of Te._ _The Lekgolo first came into contact with the Covenant in 789 BCE when the alien order arrived at Te in search of Forerunner artifacts. The Covenant soon discovered that the rings of Te were in fact the remains of a Forerunner orbital construct and realized the Lekgolo were responsible for inadvertently destroying them. The San'Shyuum viewed this as heresy, and declared war on the Lekgolo in what would later be called the Taming of the Lekgolo. Despite their best attempts, the Covenant fleet commanders soon found that since the Lekgolo largely lived in and among sacred relics that the Sangheili were trying to preserve, simply annihilating the Lekgolo would have resulted in the destruction of those relics. Further ground campaigns proved to be even more difficult when Lekgolo worms combined to form powerful collectives called Mgalekgolo which allowed the worms to win most ground engagements against the Covenant. For the next five years this continued and as a result, an Arbiter that was created during this crisis suggested that the Lekgolo could be "tamed" and put to better uses as part of the Covenant. The San'Shyuum eventually agreed and decided to forge a pact with the Lekgolo, allowing them to join the Covenant despite their offenses against "sacred" Forerunner artifacts. Since then, the Covenant armed Mgalekgolo gestalts with thick armor and assault cannons to serve as shock troops. After the old Covenant's splintering, many Lekgolo preferred to stay within their home system and High Charity but some have continued to serve alongside the Sangheili to this day in the armed forces._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Lekgolo are worms capable of forming physical and neurological bonds to form gestalt colonies which are considered intelligent enough to become sapient compared to the individual worms who are relatively unintelligent when alone. These gestalt colonies can take many different forms, the most common of which are the Mgalekgolo gestalts that serve as shock troops. Because of the differing sizes, mass, and complexity of the gestalts along with their compound intelligence and consciousness, the Lekgolo as a species are difficult for the Flood and Reapers to assimilate and control unlike many Milky Way species. Beyond that, the Lekgolo are also capable of surviving for a time in other extreme conditions ranging from little supplies to feed from to the vacuum of space, though they still wouldn't withstand the effects of rapid depressurization. Lekgolo are also notorious for the diets which consists mostly of metal and reproducing asexually where large colony gestalts split in two. Lekgolo can also mimic other languages via subsonic vibrations from the multiple worms in a respective gestalt._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _Little is known about the internal workings of the Lekgolo as the Mgalekgolo gestalts are the only forms that usually have contact with other people and even then, these gestalts don't usually communicate or associate with others save for the Sangheili and the Nox. The Sangheili are known to be longtime friends of the Lekgolo while the Nox, due to their symbiotic relationship with nature, are able to communicate with them in a way that no other species can._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Like their political structure, Lekgolo society and culture at large is also little known. The only views that can be gained or understood by outsiders are from the Mgalekgolo who are known to tear opponents apart with their "bare hands" whilst in a blood frenzy, and then suddenly pause to recite war poetry (at least what has been translated to date). It has also been noticed that Mgalekgolo appear to meditate in their spare time, or before battle and possess a concept of honor but have little need for religion. Beyond that, the Lekgolo are known to work as engineers of sorts by residing in the armored shells and walls of Scarabs, Harvesters, satellites, and ships._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Lekgolo have no exact military structure as they don't have an actual military. All Lekgolo in any gestalt form are capable of harming other beings if given the chance and the only gestalts that serve in a military function are the Mgalekgolo, which only serve as shock troops in various militaries._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Information on Lekgolo technology is sparse though it is assumed that the Lekgolo don't so much build technology as take what is at their disposal and warp it using through a gestalt to create a hybridized piece of tech. In a sense, the Lekgolo tech that allowed them to colonize most of the Rings of Te in their early history was built out of scavenged and combined pieces of Forerunner technology that allowed them to settle on the multiple moons and satellites._

 **The Unggoy Tribes of Balaho:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Balaho, Tala System_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Unggoy_

 _ **Population:**_ _320 million_

 _ **History:**_ _Prior to the activation of the Halo Array, the Unggoy had already become an industrialized society. Unfortunately, by the time the Array was ready, Balaho was undergoing an extreme environmental collapse due to massive global over-industrialization. The problem was halted somewhat with the activation of Halo and the reintroduction of the Unggoy at a pre-agricultural level but it wasn't solved. Balaho became a mostly frozen planet with the only livable areas being brackish tidal flats located around the equator. Here the Unggoy attempted to rebuild their civilization again, though the harsh climate of the planet, a general lack of food, and numerous plagues, killed off many Unggoy and kept their civilization from advancing. By the time the Covenant came across Balaho, the Unggoy were living in Earth's equivalent of the Bronze Age. Suffice to say that when the Covenant arrived, the Unggoy were forcibly incorporated as a slave race and as a result became one of the lowest ranking races, yet one of the most devoted as well, to the old Covenant. Over the centuries, the Unggoy developed a rivalry with the Kig-Yar which exploded into rebellion in 2462. At the time, the rapidly expanding Unggoy population on High Charity caused stress on many Kig-Yar which led to an increase in infant mortality. In retaliation, the most radical Kig-Yar poisoned recreational drugs the Unggoy used, turning many sterile in the process. Despite finding evidence of the matter, the Ministry of Concert and the High Council refused to anger the Kig-Yar and merely fined a few of the shipmasters involved. Outraged at the case's results and its lack of attention, the Unggoy began to attack, not only the Kig-Yar but, all other races in the Covenant and conflict broke out throughout the lower districts of High Charity. The Sangheili and Kig-Yar forces attempts to quell the rebellion but the Unggoy's numbers and tenacious behavior made them difficult to defeat. It took the installment of a new Arbiter and the partial glassing of Balaho to force the Unggoy on High Charity to surrender. Despite their loss in the rebellion, the Unggoy were shown to be vicious, determined, and competent fighters when motivated and the Sangheili recognized this according to their warrior traditions. The Unggoy were provided with better training, equipment, living quarters, access to Covenant weaponry which they had been forbidden from using before, and were formerly integrated into the Covenant military. However their position in the Covenant hierarchy remained low until the dissolution of the old Covenant. After the Halo Wars, the Unggoy continued to work with the Sangheili who, along with several other races, later built ships full of advanced technology, new agricultural support stations, and even repaired parts of Balaho's devastated biosphere._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _Unggoy are labeled as xeno-arthropodal vertebrates which possess hypothetical substantial genetic influences from primate-like amphibians that once dwelt in Balaho's aphotic zones. Their bodies are armored with a hard exoskeleton much like crabs and insects. While their eyesight and hearing are average for a human, their sense of smell is more developed than a human's. Their forearms are large and bulky leaving their upper arms and thighs small in size. This allows them to walk on all fours when necessary or climb over rocky terrain easily though it also makes them somewhat clumsy when walking on two legs. Unggoy also have an astonishing fast reflex speed, especially in the fingers. Unggoy are famous for their bioluminescent blue blood, their reliability on methane instead of oxygen, and their large breeding clutches which is why Unggoy populations tend to rapidly grow back in a similar manner to the Krogan. Despite their numbers and tenacity however, the majority of Unggoy tend to panic most of the time in tough situations, especially when they are left leaderless._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Unggoy are divided into tribes that are typically led by matriarchs who lead them much like a chieftain. While these matriarchs do meet on a number of occasions in the form of a council to make decisions or represent the Unggoy as a whole, they only have a say in most of the affairs of Balaho or their respective colonies. Before, during, and after the Halo Wars, most Unggoy remained with the Sangheili, joined their military and rose through the ranks, gaining prestige and recognition as a result. When the old Covenant collapsed, the Unggoy looked to the Sangheili for protection and as a result, many Unggoy worlds became part of a free association with the Swords of Sangheilios where the Unggoy would remain an independent species but the Sangheili would protect them from any and all threats from beyond. Besides the Sangheili, the Unggoy also look up to both the humans and Turians for their part in helping free them from the tyranny of the old Covenant and hold strong ties to them. They also have a special kinship with the Volus as the two species are the only ones that are both incapable of breathing oxygen._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Most Unggoy culture following the Halo Event had been wiped out as a result of religious and cultural indoctrination by the Covenant. What is known is that the Unggoy tend to live in tribes / city-state societies that are led by matriarchs. Despite this, male Unggoy are also capable of reaching notable heights in their society for multiple reasons. While Unggoy society and culture thrive on numerous worlds, the Unggoy of Balaho experience many problems that devastate them on a near constant basis. Despite Covenant, Neo Covenant, and Federation help later on, famine and plagues are still common on Balaho which cull numerous members of the population. On other worlds however, Unggoy culture thrives and grows as many Unggoy have become interested in other alien cultures, especially humans. Unggoy enjoy watching soap operas and sitcoms, gambling and playing games with one another, and taking recreational narcotics. One of the most notable things about the Unggoy is that with time and practice, many can become fully capable of speaking a wide variety of languages._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Unggoy don't have an independent military of their own considering their status as a protectorate species under the Sangheili. Any Unggoy forces are joined with the Sangheili's own and therefore are considered to be part of the Swords of Sangheilios military, following the same ranks and protocols as their co-members._

 _ **Technology:**_ _The Unggoy don't have any notable technology of their own to speak of. Considering that they were inducted during their Bronze Age, Unggoy were the only race in Covenant history to not only be forcibly introduced but also bring nothing worthwhile or lasting to the empire. The only great technological change was the creation of breathing packs for Unggoy to be able to walk around with, an innovation that lies solely with the old Covenant and not with the Unggoy themselves._

 **The Serene League of Eayn:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Eayn (moon of Chu'ot), Y'Deio System_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Kig-Yar_

 _ **Population:**_ _978 million_

 _ **History:**_ _Before their discovery by the Covenant, the Kig-Yar were divided into clans that sailed across the seas as either merchants or pirates. This continued for some time until the various clans united and worked together to develop space-faring technology. With this discovery, the Kig-Yar were able to establish multiple colonies on the asteroids and planetoids that circled around the gas giant of Chu'ot. These colonies became semi-independent of the main government on Eayn and were able to sustain themselves by the grey market. A number of Kig-Yar looked to their ancient past and became pirates once again, threatening merchant ships and propping up corrupt governments friendly to them. Because of the rise of piracy and corruption, the government of Eayn picked certain Kig-Yar to become commandos that fought off the pirates and their allies ruthlessly. This small scale civil war came to an end with the arrival of the Covenant in 1342 CE. When the Covenant arrived, the Kig-Yar united as a species and began a long naval war. At first, the Kig-Yar were able to use the large asteroid belt in their system to maneuver through, hide their forces, or destroy the larger Covenant ships. However the Covenant were eventually able to siege the redoubts on many of these asteroids and the Kig-Yar government, upon realizing the likelihood that they couldn't win the war and that there was an opportunity to profit instead, made peace with the Covenant. Numerous Kig-Yar accepted Letters of Marque to engage in the services of the Covenant and attack the Covenant's enemies. When the Unggoy were inducted into the Covenant, both species were technically considered around the same level though the Kig-Yar believed themselves superior. It was the growing Unggoy population putting pressure on the Kig-Yar nests and causing growing infant mortality, that caused radical shipmasters to poison and sterilize members of the Unggoy population, leading to the Unggoy Rebellion of 2462. It was also a Kig-Yar missionary ship, the Minor Transgression, that made first contact with Humanity by raiding the freighter Horn of Plenty, eventually leading to the Halo Wars themselves. After the collapse of the old Covenant, many Kig-Yar have returned either to a lifestyle of trade, business, piracy, mercenary work, or a combination of the four._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _Kig-Yar share many features with Earth avians and even reptiles. One of the most notable aspects of their physiology is that there are three major genetic varieties of Kig-Yar seen today. The most common are the Ruuhtian Kig-Yar who are commonly called Jackals and live on most two of Eayn's largest continents. The second are the Ibie'shan Kig-Yar who were given the name Raptors by the Allied forces during the Halo Wars and originate from the small volcanic continent of Ibie'sh. The reason for that is their slightly reptilian appearance compared to their Ruuhtian cousins. The third branch are the robust and highly avian T'vaoans, or Skirmishers as they are called. Unlike the other two, the T'vaoans are not natural to Eayn but the large asteroid of T'vao which was one of the first Kig-Yar colonies to be set up. They have a much darker complexion, stockier heads, smaller eyes, beak-like mouths, and true feathers compared to a Jackal or Raptor which only have quills. Despite their appearances, all three subspecies are capable of breeding and producing children with one another. Beyond that, Kig-Yar are omnivorous species, with an acute sense of sight, hearing, and smell, and are extremely agile, making them adept as scouts and snipers._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _Kig-Yar politics could be best described as a parliamentary merchant oligarchic republic / thalassocracy / league. Before the Covenant, all Kig-Yar worlds were self-governed and some clans often governed certain portions of cities on Kig-Yar worlds. After their introduction into the Covenant, these governments became obsolete so that when the Covenant actually fell apart, there was no true functioning government to control Eayn and its colonies. It took some months until one Kig-Yar by the name of Chol Von attempted to unite the Kig-Yar to form a united Kig-Yar government and navy. She succeeded in her goal and took some lessons from the history of Earth in how to form a new government which she based upon the medieval Republic of Venice and ancient Carthage. As such, the elected leader of the Kig-Yar, who is often called the Doge by other alien civilizations, gains limited autocratic powers and rules for life. The ruling class of aristocrats which was composed of high class merchants make up the Gerousia, which had similar powers compared to the republican senate of Rome. The numerous Kig-Yar colonies then sent elected delegates, usually composed of experienced shipmasters, to represent their worlds in the lower house known as the Popular Assembly. All the while, each world is essentially self-governing with Eayn merely standing out as the first among equals. While this mixed government has so far proven to be stable, a number of Kig-Yar worlds still remain fully independent of Eayn to this day and continue to encourage piracy in various parts of space. It should be noted that Kig-Yar have a number of strong relationships with Humanity, the Sangheili, the Hebridians / Serrakins, and the Volus, all of which are mainly commercial in nature. They have a slight rivalry with the Yonhet though._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _The Kig-Yar are often considered to be driven or motivated by personal desires and needs, though this is not always the case. Clans are usually composed of family members and very close friend who rule certain pieces of land. These clans often work together or defend each other for various reasons unless they are rivals or have grievances with one another. The center of the clan is known as the clan home and often contains a clan mother who cooks and cares for the young. Capitalism plays an important part in Kig-Yar society as money, resources, weapons, and manpower are often used to advance the power and prestige of the clan and its members. Legitimate organizations and businesses can be found in Kig-Yar society which may help a clan in its goals, but many Kig-Yar still attempt piracy even today considering its historical and social importance in the past. Many folklore heroes in Kig-Yar history were actually pirates who represented freedom like the human tale of Robin Hood. Kig-Yar chicks often desire to be pirates when they grow up. While many Kig-Yar pirates will steal from multiple people and factions, some pirates end up forming mercenary groups that would contract or ally themselves with other factions. If a Kig-Yar is successful enough as a pirate, they will use their ill-gotten goods to gain influence and advance in Kig-Yar society to something more respectable. If any of their kin are killed, Kig-Yar may put out a bounty known as a mev-ut and go after the culprits. Due to their vicious nature, they particularly go after the heads and cervical vertebrae of their targets._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _In the Kig-Yar military, most of the lower ranks are formed by males and commanding positions are given to females, though this isn't always the case. The lowest ranking Kig-Yar are often given defense gauntlets and small arms to act as a frontline infantry wall against any number of hostile forces. A number who show the aptitude for it, become specialists like snipers, scouts, and commandos who use more advanced point defense gauntlets and holographic projectors. The best of the Kig-Yar forces usually rise to the rank of Shipmaster._

 _ **Technology:**_ _The Kig-Yar were already a space-faring race by the time the Covenant visited them, having colonized all possible planets and asteroids in their system. The most notable inventions of the Kig-Yar were the advanced sniper rifles and defense gauntlets that they employed against the Covenant in 1342. Upon joining the Covenant, these weapons were upgraded with Forerunner tech, making them more powerful and long lasting._

 **The Grand Apiary of Palamok:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Palamok, Napret System_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Yanme'e_

 _ **Population:**_ _4.2 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _The Yanme'e evolved on the jungle world of Palamok from a winged, tree-dwelling arthropod species. After the Halo Array, the Yanme'e built their society to space-faring status and colonized two of Palamok's four moons. When the Covenant arrived in 1112, the Prophets believed that there were a number of Forerunner artifacts hidden beneath the hives on Palamok's surface. The Covenant invasion of Palamok resulted in heavy casualties for Covenant forces and forced the Prophets to attempt to communicate with the Yanme'e. A treaty between the two sides allowed many Yanme'e to join the Covenant as mechanics where the Yanme'e's talent to quickly fix machinery was utilized. After the Halo Wars, many Yanme'e happily returned home to Palamok but a rare few stayed behind and worked with various post-Covenant factions._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Yanme'e share similarities with winged beetles and other insects from Earth. Yanme'e have a hive mind similar to the Rachni with the Hive Queens being the rulers of the Yanme'e hive and despite being a hive mind, single Yanme'e are still highly intelligent. Their hard exoskeleton and wings are an adaption response to Palamok's high gravity. In lower gravity settings, Yanme'e are capable of using their wings actual aerial maneuvering for extended periods of time but not for actual flying and their shells allow them to survive hard falls. Yanme'e have five body segments: a head, a cephalothorax, a thorax, a pelvis, and an abdomen. Yanme'e are known to be polydextrous, allowing them to use all limbs to operate tools and carnivorous. There is no sexual dimorphism between males and females though some Yanme'e have different colored exoskeletons which is related to their castes._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Yanme'e are ruled by their Hive Queens who are the central features of any and every Yanme'e hive. The queen's primary role, like ants and bees, is to propagate the species. As a result, Yanme'e society, especially its politics, is aggressively matriarchal yet because of their devotion to the Hive Queens and the hive mind in general, Yanme'e politics are relatively peaceful compared to everybody else. While the Hive Queens do meet in assemblies to discuss things that impact all Yanme'e, they usually rule their hives without input or interference from any other hives. As of now, the Yanme'e have good relations with the Rachni and the Wraith due to their shared cultural and biological origins._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _The Yanme'e have a unique caste system that is rare amongst Milky Way species. The Yanme'e caste system has the Hive Queen at the top with a protector caste of soldiers to defend her and the hive. Below that is the worker caste who are responsible for the creation and maintenance of the hives. During the Covenant's rule, both the protector and worker castes were artificially merged so that a Yanme'e protector could just as easily learn how to repair machinery as a worker or a worker could learn how to fight like a protector. There is a domestic caste whose members are made up of wingless males from differing hives that breed with the queen and taking care of the larva and pupae before they turn into adult Yanme'e. Finally, there is a lesser known caste known as the Unmutuals who are Yanme'e without the ability to be a part of the hive mind. Such Yanme'e are known to have destructive tendencies including destroying nests, smashing eggs, and killing other Yanme'e. They are often imprisoned early to prevent them from communicating with the rest of the hive. Despite the lack of the hive mind and the possible psychosis it induces, Unmutuals are still capable of many things on their own._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Yanme'e protector caste is considered the military for the Yanme'e hives. It is rather simple in its designs as the ranks consists of minors who are newborn recruits, the majors who have longer wings and are capable of flying faster, and the ultras who appear to be officers in charge of both minors and majors and have a weak shield. The highest rank however, is the Yanme'e leaders who appear to be the equivalent of captains or majors and are distinguished by their golden exoskeleton and stronger energy shields._

 _ **Technology:**_ _The Yanme'e, like the Unggoy, didn't introduce any technology to the Covenant. The Covenant instead created devices that extended the Yanme'e's flight abilities, allowing them to not only fly long distances but carry enemy combatants to impressive heights._

 **The Huragok:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _No known homeworld_

 _ **Population:**_ _unknown, possibly in the hundreds of thousands_

 _ **History:**_ _The Huragok were a race of biomechanical AI built by the Forerunners prior to the activation of Halo. They served as servant-tools to the Builders and Lifeworkers and mainly specialized in machinery and medicine. Being mechanical in nature, they survived the activation of the Halo Array aboard various Forerunner facilities. It wasn't until they were discovered by the San'Shyuum Reformists in 938 BCE, that they began to serve the Covenant. The Huragok were essentially the scientific and engineering backbone for the Covenant economy and for understanding Forerunner machines. After the Covenant was destroyed, most Huragok either died or dispersed. However in the following decades after the Halo Wars, many Huragok populations have been rediscovered and work with the multiple races of the galaxy repairing and maintaining certain technologies._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Huragok are not a natural biological species but rather a biomechanical artificial lifeform. They possess no true tissues or organs but are instead made of nanotechnology. The multiple gas bladders on their backs serve as a form of locomotion, allowing them to float through the air. Each of these bladders are used for specific functions such as propulsion, elevation, chemical supply, and even serve as part of their respiratory system. Huragok have small elongated heads and four tentacles which can split into small microscopically fine cilia that are used to construct, repair, or manipulate machinery on a near microscopic level. As biological AI, Huragok are capable of learning at an unprecedented rate, downloading data into themselves, self-repair, and "reading" biological life signs. Their reproduction is more mechanical than biological and requires other Huragok to gather organic materials to build one._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _Because of their physiological and neurological state, the Huragok do not have a form of government nor do they necessarily need one. In many regards, they are similar to the Keepers from the Citadel. Despite their friendly attitude toward many however, they have a one-sided rivalry with the Yanme'e who see them as competition in regards to mechanics._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _The Huragok hardly have a culture or society to speak of. What is known is that all Huragok prefer to focus on maintenance and technological roles. They do not side with anyone in a conflict but help any who come to them. If a Huragok is caught in a firefight or battlefield, they will simply curl up in fright and float away. However, Huragok are known to be selfless, often risking their own lives to help another. They are a peace-loving species with a great respect for life. They are also capable of using sign language and melodic whistling sounds to speak with others when a terminal or data pad with voice synthesizers are unavailable._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Huragok have no military forces to speak of._

 _ **Technology:**_ _The Huragok have not attempted to create their own technology but are perfectly capable of constructing, repairing, and maintaining any they come across in seconds._

 **The Principate of Yonhe:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Yonhe, Yon System_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Yonhet_

 _ **Population:**_ _1 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _After the Halo Event, the Yonhet were divided between multiple nations ruled by aristocrats and monarchs who gained their power through trading and smuggling while constantly waging war against each other, especially economic war. The Yonhet who lived in the countryside were forced to deal with rogue nobles and bandits until many decided to build walled cities for protection. As these cities were filled with Yonhet from all walks of life, they were often democratic or oligarchic in nature and as time passed, these cities-states grew and created the first large scale trading networks and banking systems on Yonhe. Within three centuries, these city-states had economic control over most of Yonhe. Using their extreme wealth and political connections, these city-state formed leagues that drove the many Yonhet monarchs into destitution and then took over their lands as payment. According to legend, when the city-states leagues started to go to war with each other, a mercenary captain with strong politic and economic ties, staged a coup that overthrew the most powerful league on the planet. His successors then proceeded to capture the other remaining leagues and absorbing them into the growing nation. When the Covenant first came upon the Yonhet, they considered them militarily insignificant and since they had such a small population at the time, there was little consideration into making them full signatories. Instead they served as a client race and their skills in trading and smuggling goods made them more trustworthy to many than the Kig-Yar whose goods were often stolen in comparison. This client status and their skills had given the Yonhet a high degree of flexibility and tolerance within the old Covenant that was not exhibited amongst many of the full members. During the Halo Wars and many of the conflicts that occurred afterward, the Yonhet remained in hiding, believing that such conflicts were theirs to fight and were much too dangerous and difficult for them as a whole. During relative moments of peace and stability however, the Yonhet were willing to explore and trade with others._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Yonhet evolved on the small moon, Yonhe. Despite the fact that their world is similar to Earth, their evolutionary state is closer to certain fishes than to mammals or reptiles. While the Yonhet do appear quite human-like, one of the most notable physical aspects of the Yonhet is their gills which allows them to breathe underwater. They also lack any hair or scales common with mammals or reptiles. Their natural skill at "sniffing out" Forerunner relics as well as their innate talent at acquiring various items makes many assume that they have a highly attuned bioelectrical field of a sort that allows them to discover certain artifacts. Others argue that they the entire species is slightly psionic which is what allows them to "read" others and quickly surmise what they want._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Yonhet government is slightly similar to the Kig-Yar in certain ways. It is an hereditary constitutional monarchy, with its monarch styled as Prince, who presides over the High Court and the High Council of Yonhe. Unlike the Kig-Yar whose government is a mixture of autocratic, oligarchic, and democratic, the Yonhet is primarily democratic in nature with the heir apparent having to serve in some official capacity before ascending to the throne as Prince. Many members of the royal family not only serve in politics but also in business ventures. The Yonhet have close ties to Humanity, the Sangheili, the Hebridians / Serrakins, the Quarians, and the Volus. They have a commercial rivalry with the Kig-Yar however._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _The Yonhet as a species are heavily inclined toward trade and smuggling on a grand scale. It is quite common for many young Yonhet to go off to try and make a profitable business either trading goods. Even when the goods are smuggled in illegally, most people would still choose to buy from a Yonhet than from a Kig-Yar. At the very least, the Yonhet are more honest about the nature of their goods. A notable thing amongst the Yonhet is that their when their young near adulthood, they have something similar to a rite of passage where they are supposed to prove themselves often by acting as an apprentice to an experienced trader, smuggler, businessman, banker etc. When certain Yonhet, especially rich members, wish to give gifts to someone they respect or care for, they pay for special commissions that are fitting for the intended receiver out of their own personal wallet._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Yonhet military is similar to the Sangheili and its members are considered to be well trained. However it is small compared to most species and this rather because most species don't bother with the Yonhet in a military fashion. With the exception of the Kig-Yar who view them as rivals, pirates, slavers, and the occasional mercenary company, most alien factions don't see a point in attacking a peaceful people who provide many important goods in the galactic economy._

 _ **Technology:**_ _The Yonhet's technology is at space-faring and more advanced than Humanity's before the Halo Wars but still less advanced compared to the old Covenant's tech base. Despite some new addition that they got due to their former client status within the old Covenant, most Yonhet technology is roughly the same as it had been before. Any advancements have merely been in areas that would benefit their trading, smuggling, banking, or other similar businesses._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Right so here it is. The newest chapter of the Codex, decided to publish it on Mayday. May Day. However its written. Sadly the actual chapter for the book is not ready yet. April was another bad month for me. Mostly job searching and drowning a little in boredom, laziness, depression, and family problems. Hoping to bounce back a little this month. Other than that, hope this month will be a good start. Hope you are all doing fine. I haven't been answering questions directed toward this book so I'll attempt to answer your questions.**

 **Whuat: Can't explain yet. Too many spoilers. You'll have to think about it.**

 **Guest: Lots of things are going on and thank you for the compliment.**

 **Guest: Yes they will get involved in the Koprulu events.**

 **BlazingCarnage: I moved the events of Mass Effect Andromeda to the Pegasus Galaxy to make it more interesting. Also thank you and keep supporting this to see more chapters.**

 **MurphysLaw89: Thank you for your input.**

 **Guest: I moved the events of Mass Effect Andromeda to the Pegasus Galaxy to make it more interesting.**

 **Reichenfaust: Thanks for the multiple compliments. Hope its smoothed out entirely but I expect to fix some stuff over the chapters. Love getting the details cause the details are the most important parts. Thanks for noticing that.**

 **I wanna: Don't worry, you'll see plenty to come.**

 **Guest: The Protoss are capable of sensing when an individual is psychic. I'm certain that the deaths of billions of innocents whose last thoughts are a combination of sorrow, anger, love for their family and friends, and other related emotions before suffering a very painful death, would be a beacon for any psychics who are specially attuned. It's only a theory but it's what I'm going with.**

 **SpacePotato117: Do not rush me please. Also wanted to see at least one of those lying bastards suffer for their crimes. I would personally do worse if I could. Also no star wars in the series, too much problems involved, though you might notice something if you look carefully at the end of the timeline.**

 **Guest: Couldn't fit it in for now so I extended it.**

 **Guest: Species relations and other important things are coming up now.**

 **I am Lauren: Well its being viewed from somebody at the beginning of the 27** **th** **century. So it's about fifty years after the end of the Halo Wars.**

 **Guest: I got the name Avalon for the Avalon Federation from Stargate. The Alterans called the Milky Way Galaxy "Avalon" when they arrived though it's not well known. Decided it was fitting since everyone is going to be a part of it.**

 **FORGEMaster: My vote is on the Flood but I don't want to start that kind of argument in the reviews so I'll talk about it somewhere else if I can.**

 **SpawnX66: Hope you're enjoying them.**


	6. Avalon Federation Codex: Citadel Council

Scanning…

Identity Confirmed.

Enter password.

Password confirmed.

It's good to see you back in the Grand Archives right now. Today we will be learning about the second largest pan-galactic faction in the Milky Way Galaxy known as the Citadel Council and the respective species that made it. Mind you, if you read through the timeline then you already have an idea of the Citadel Council. As a precaution however, we will be going over certain events again to show the larger picture. With that I hope you have a good day and enjoy this lesson.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Major Factions of the Galactic Federation**

 **The Citadel Council:** The origins of the Citadel Council began in 520 BCE, according to the Terran Gregorian Calendar, when the Salarians came across the Citadel station, which was already inhabited by the Asari at the time. Twenty years later, the Citadel Council was formed and over the next few centuries came to include the Volus, Batarians, Elcor, Hanar, and Quarians, in that order. It was only in the around 1 CE that the Council came across the insectoid Rachni, who proceeded to ravage their way across Council space until the discovery of the Krogan 80 years into the war, allowed the Council a way to strike the Rachni nests, driving them into extinction by 300 CE. However the next 400 years saw the rapid and uncontrolled expansion of the Krogan race who annexed numerous Council worlds in the process. These problems came to a head with the annexation of Lusia which resulted in the Krogan Rebellions. During the Rebellions, the Council made first contact with the Turians who, with the help of the Salarians, deployed a biological pathogen known as the Genophage that reduced the Krogan birthrate. After a hundred years, the Rebellions ended and for the next millennia, there was a general peace. This ended in 1895 CE with the Morning War where the Quarians were driven from their homeworld by the Geth and for the next several centuries after this event, the Council was stuck in the middle of a cold war with the Batarians and Terminus Systems.

This stalemate changed with the introduction of humanity and the beginning of the Halo Wars. Over the next few decades, the Council began to slowly stagnate while trying to play a game of catch-up with the multitude of other races in the galaxy at the same time. This stagnation wasn't the result of neglect on the Council's part, but rather due to the fact that compared to the many other races scattered throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, the Council was actually more primitive in terms of technological innovation and military size than any other major galactic faction and had remained this way for several centuries. This was seen during the Halo Wars where, despite numerous heroic actions and last stands, a large number of Council colonies in the Attican Traverse were glassed by the old Covenant. The formation of the Neo Covenant, the discovery of numerous hostile galactic civilizations with greater forces, and the large technological leaps humanity made with its discovery of its ancient heritage, forced the Council to begin its own arms race as well as enact new policies that would attempt to strengthen them as a whole. As a result, the Council sought to expand beyond the clusters containing mass relays for a variety of reasons. This and its past history with the old Covenant, was what inevitably led to the Council-Neo Covenant rivalry as well as the Council's attempts to induct Humanity as a member race.

These attempts to grow and expand practically ended with the Reaper Invasion of the Milky Way. Within several months, most of the military forces and branches of government that made up the Council were either devastated or wiped out while the Citadel itself was destroyed entirely. While the Council would continue to survive in some form after the war, the damage that had been caused was far too costly for the Council to try to rebuild itself and hold onto what was left. The remnants of the Citadel Council that were left eventually joined with the newly formed Galactic Federation soon after.

It should be noted that since its inception, the Citadel Council has been a mostly democratic and fair system, certainly better in many respects than any other galactic faction before the advent of the Halo Wars. However, it's system of government can also be described as oligarchic as the actually rulings and laws made by the Council are voted on by three Councilors who represented the interests of only the three major races, namely the Asari, the Salarians, and the Turians. All other races were shoved to the side and could only deliver complaints to the Council through their ambassadors on the Citadel who would then deliver these complaints to the Councilors responsible for ensuring peace and order were upheld. Naturally, this has resulted in several large problems through Council history, most notable amongst them being the usage of the Genophage on the Krogan, the exile of the Quarians, and the continued allowance of the practice of slavery by the Batarians. While the Council has tried to fix these mistakes over the centuries, it was usually a matter of not doing enough and allowing the problem to persist.

 **Classified:** _(It is theorized that the various councilors and other important military, political, and religious leaders that have either made up the Citadel Council or visited it over its history, have been exposed to Reaper indoctrination during their tenures and that this may have even occurred during and before the fall of the Protheans. This has been supported due to the fact that the Citadel is a Reaper construction so it may have contained devices used by the Reapers themselves to sow a small amount of discord through indoctrinating the government leaders before the Reapers' inevitable arrival. If this were the case, then it would make it easier for the Reapers to exterminate their victims as they would either distrust each other enough not to work together or multiple primitive species would be under the rule of one technologically superior species. This theory has not yet been proven since the Citadel, mass relays, and any Reaper artifacts have been destroyed but it has gained traction amongst various peoples who have studied the history of the Citadel Council and the Reapers thoroughly.)_

 **The Asari Republics:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Thessia, Parnitha System, Athena Nebula_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Asari_

 _ **Population:**_ _5.5 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _The Asari arose on a world that was abundant in Element Zero and thus allowed many native species to exhibit biotic tendencies. Asari history was much like Earth's in that at some point in the distant past, the Protheans came upon Thessia. Under the guise of the benevolent goddess Athame and her messengers Janiri and Lucen, the Protheans rapidly accelerated the development of Asari culture and genetically altered them as to provide their species' powerful biotic abilities. The Protheans even saved Thessia from a naturally occurring asteroid strike and a resource-hungry race known as the Oravores. When the Protheans departed, they left a beacon on Thessia with a Prothean VI inside which became a closely-held state secret. The beacon itself would eventually be hidden within the Temple of Athame and the ruling government would use the knowledge inside to advance their technology to the point where they were the first species to find the Citadel and would become the most powerful race in the Citadel Council. During the Reaper Invasion, the Asari refrained from supporting their allies as they were reluctant to take resources away from the defense of their own worlds. Despite this caution, the Reapers tore through the asari defenses and deployed forces throughout asari space. Asari hit-and-run tactics managed to slow the Reaper advance, but not stall it. After the capture of Thessia, the first time the Asari homeworld was attacked since the Rachni Wars, the Asari fully threw their support behind the Alliance and provided the resources that would help defeat the Reapers. They have since become one of the greatest supporters of the Galactic Federation._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Asari are noteworthy for resembling humans in terms of basic skeletal structure and appearance. Despite similarities, the main differences between the two are easy to spot. Asari are a mono-gendered race that have bluish complexions, semi-flexible, cartilage based scalp crests that grow into shape instead of hair, and they have a robust cellular regenerative system, rivaled only by the Krogan, that allows them to heal fast and reach over 1000 years of age. Asari have a unique reproductive system in that they can successfully mate and reproduce with any other gender or species though the offspring will always end up being an Asari in nature. This is done through a process called "melding" where the Asari's nervous system attunes to her partner's, sending and receiving electrical impulses directly through the skin essentially uniting the two. During this melding, the host Asari provides two copies of their own genes, one of which is passed on unaltered while the second set is altered during the melding and used to pass on desirable traits from their partners. The drawbacks to this type of reproduction is that certain rare genetic defects can occur when the child of two Asari are born which is why most Asari prefer to mate with other alien species. Besides reproduction, the melding process can also be used to mentally exchange information._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Asari Republics is relatively broad in its meaning. Like the Earth in the past, Thessia was dotted with numerous nation-states which came in the form of loose confederacies and great republican cities. However, since the asari culture valued consensus and accommodation, there was little impetus to form more larger and united principalities. Asari sought to understand each other and share resources rather than attack another. Naturally, the Asari stagnated in technological terms in the 50,000 years between the fall of the Protheans and the rise of the Citadel Council, but the various nations on Thessia remained at relative peace. It wasn't until the information age, when the Asari invented their version of the internet, that the idea of a world government came into play. Aside from their Council and later Federation representatives, the Asari actually have no politicians or elections. It is a true direct democracy where any citizens can participate at will. If there is a ruling body of sorts, it's in the form of the millennia-old Matriarchs who attend any plebiscites as they are often deferred to due to their experience. Due to their rather peaceful nature, the Asari often serve as diplomats in many negotiations and as a result of this, the Asari have almost friendly relations with any and every species they encounter. Though many species are friendly in return and even allied with the Asari, some prefer to keep the Asari at arm's length as a safety precaution, so to speak._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Due to the Asari's long lifespan, they tend to have a "long view" that most other species don't have. The Asari prefer extended periods of passive observation and study than immediate action. They are unfazed that some of their investments or decisions may not pay off for decades or centuries. Matriarchs for example, can seem to make incomprehensible decisions, but their insight is evident when their carefully-laid plans come to fruition. This has led to an unspoken policy of centrism where the Asari instinctively seek to maintain stable balances of economic, political, and military power. However, as a result of this long life, Asari often focus more on savoring what time they have, especially with loved ones. Asari use their attractive nature, sensuality, cultural dominance, and intellectual superiority to influence other species. For example, the springtime fertility ritual Janiris, named for the goddess Athame's guide Janiri, has been adopted by other species that operate in Citadel space. The Asari main religion is known as Siari, which is translated as "All is one." Adherents of Siari believe that the universe is a consciousness, every life within it is an aspect of the greater whole, and death is a merging of one's spiritual energy back into greater universal consciousness. Some still practice the worship of Athame. A few Asari abandon all but a few personal possessions to become justicars, members of an ancient order adhering to a strict code. Justicars operate inside of Asari space correcting injustices, often through harsh means, including death. It is rare for a justicar to leave Asari space as it could cause a diplomatic incident with other species._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Asari military resembles a collection of tribal warrior bands with no national structure. Each community organizes its own unit as the locals see fit, and elect a leader to command them. Units from populous cities are large and well-equipped, while those from farm villages may be only a few women with small arms. There is no uniform; everyone wears what they like. The asari military is not an irregular militia, however; those who serve are full-time professionals. The members of these bands are called huntresses and often fight individually or in pairs. Due to their training, the lack of structure, heavy armor, and support weapons, the Asari can't fight a conventional war and instead use their units for special operations missions. The best huntresses with the most powerful biotics are often called upon to serve as commandos, the elite members of the Asari military. Commandos may serve in a variety of positions, such as bodyguards and mercenaries._

 _ **Technology:**_ _The Asari have one of, if not the most, advanced technological socities amongst the various races using mass effect technology. As a result, they have one of the most powerful economies with extensive trade and social contacts. Even in the Federation, the Asari hold a virtual monopoly on any advanced biotic technology and provide many items used by multiple species through their companies and craft guilds. An embargo by the Asari today would prove damaging to the species who would be suffering from it._

 **The Salarian Union:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Sur'Kesh, Pranas System, Annos Basin_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Salarians_

 _ **Population:**_ _10.3 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _Much like the Turians and the Asari, the Salarians were already thriving as a species during the time of the Protheans. But while the Asari were still in a slowly developing pre-industrial state similar to the Bronze or Iron Age on Earth, the Salarians on Sur'Kesh were still in a far more primitive state. In fact, they were often thought to be little more than animals by the Protheans and their body parts were considered to be delicacies. While not much is known about their history before their arrival to the Citadel Council, as the Salarian government keeps anything of value secret, it is known that their race was eventually able to advance technologically to the point where they were colonizing other systems. When the Citadel Council was first made with the Asari, the Salarian Union gave up all its knowledge about the League of One in a gesture of trust. The League of One was one of, if not the best of, the Salarian's intelligence services and upon discovering that their secrets were out, they massacred the entire Union inner cabinet before disappearing across space. Over time, the Salarians ended up playing part in a number of incidents that shaped Council history in its early years and Salarian society at large. The first incident was the opening of the mass relay that led to Rachni space and ultimately caused the Rachni Wars. The second incident shortly followed with the discover and uplifting of the Krogan who would serve as shock troops sent to exterminate Rachni nests but would later rebel several hundred years afterwards due to the problems caused by their exponentially growing population. The final incident was during the Krogan Rebellions, when the Salarians created the Genophage and gave it to the Turians who unleashed it upon the Krogan. Throughout this time, the Salarians have served the Citadel Council as full members, devoting their resources to analyzing, reporting, and if they can, stopping potential threats before they spiral out of control. Currently, they serve much of the same role in the Federation as they did in the Citadel Council before the Reaper Invasion, though they have been encouraged to diversify._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Salarians are a bipedal race of amphibians, with tall, elongated bodies well-suited for their high metabolism, and skeletons composed of more cartilage than those of other races such as humans. All Salarians heads are long and thin, and have a pair of horns protruding from the top of their skulls which help in filtering soundwaves. Skin varies in color, from bright reds and greens to the more common shades of blue or grey. They have large, oval eyes with thin membranes in place of eyelids. They also have an incredibly fast metabolism which allows them to function faster and longer than any other species, making them appear hyperactive and restless. The drawbacks of this however ensure that the Salarians have a short lifespan of around 40 human years. They are also capable of laying eggs, which if remaining unfertilized, will produce male children. Fertilized eggs will produce females. This means that roughly 90% of the Salarian race is made of males. Salarians also have a photographic memory as they rarely forget facts and they possess a form of psychological "imprinting", tending to defer to those they knew in their youth._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Salarian Union since 500 BCE, is a labyrinthine web of matrilineal bloodlines with political alliances formed through interbreeding functioning in many ways to noble families of Earth's medieval period. Structurally, the government consists of fiefdoms, baronies, duchies, planets, and marches (colonization clusters), all of which are named using human terms as the Salarian terms are almost unpronounceable. Each area is ruled by a single Dalatrass, a matriarchal head-of-the-household, and represents an increasing amount of territory and prestige within the salarian political web. These Salarian households are labeled as clans and compose of various circles related to the individual within a clan. Approaching 100 members, the first circle of a Salarian's clan comprises parents, siblings, uncles, aunts, and cousins. The next circle includes second cousins, etc., and escalates to well over 1000 members. The fourth or fifth circle of a clan numbers into the millions. Salarian loyalty is greatest to their first circle and diminishes from there. Their photographic memories allow Salarians to recognize all their myriad relatives no matter what. Due to their cultural influences, the Salarians have friendly relations with similar races such as the Quarians, the San' Shyuum, the Tok'ra, the Asgard, and the Huragok. They also look toward more militaristic powers like Humanity, the Turians, the Krogans, and the Protoss for help._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Salarian culture is focused around the dictum "knowledge is power". Salarians excel at inventing, information gathering, and espionage. In fact, Salarians have two types of social cues when it comes to keeping secrets, one that invites suspicion and exploration, and another to discourage curiosity to protect others. Females usually hold all the political power as they rule their areas like dynasts though rare exceptions are allowed. Due to their reproductive methods, Salarians have no concept of romantic love or sexual attraction. Sexuality is strictly for the purpose of reproduction and a number of contracts and ancient social codes are drawn up between clans to ensure which couples can fertilize the eggs and which produces more daughters to continue the bloodline. A number of Salarian holidays are very much political in nature such as the Salarian New Year holiday "Betau" where Salarians repay debts, and petition favors from one another. The mainstream religion for the Salarians is based around a wheel of life which many experts liken to the human religion Hinduism due to a shared belief in reincarnation. Finally, the Salarian race is notable for being one of the few races to have an offshoot sub-species, though not a naturally occurring offshoot, known as the Lystheni who use technology to modify themselves in a variety of ways for various reasons. The Lystheni are usually unwelcome in Salarian space but can be found living in other parts of the galaxy._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Salarian army is a small volunteer army that focuses on maneuver warfare with heavy reliance on their intelligence services. The Salarians believe that a war should be won before it begins and they use the superiority of their intelligence services to use their small armies for maximum effectiveness. Long before any fight breaks out, the Salarians possess complete knowledge of their enemy's positions, intentions, and timetable. Their powerful intelligence network is spearheaded in the field by the Special Tasks Group (STG), which is responsible for monitoring developing situations and taking necessary action, usually without the shackles of traditional laws and procedures. This may be as simple as scouting and information gathering, or as complex as ensuring a conveniently unstable political situation stays that way. The effectiveness of the STG during the Krogan Rebellion is what provided the template for the Council to establish their Spectre program immediately afterward. In many respects, the STG is similar to the UNSC's Office of Naval Intelligence which is often considered their rival. In every war they have Salarians have fought, they always struck first and without warning. For the Salarians, to know an enemy plans to attack and let it happen is folly; to announce their own plans to attack is insanity. Therefore, they find the human moral concepts of "do not fire until fired upon" and "declare a war before prosecuting it" incredibly naive. In defensive wars, they execute devastating preemptive strikes hours before the enemy's own attacks. On the offense, they have never issued an official declaration of war before attacking. Despite these advantages, the Salarians know they are one of the weakest fish in pond and cultivate alliances or friendly relations with other races, especially races that are militaristically stronger themselves._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Salarians technology is the most advanced of its kind with few capable of matching it and few others surpassing it. Any technology that does surpass the Salarians own is quickly captured and studied thoroughly. Even today, the Salarians take any newly developed Federation tech and break it down before enhancing it, making their work decisively superior in quality to any others. Their only rivals in this regard are the Huragok who sometimes work with Salarians to make their superior tech even better in a variety of ways._

 **The Turian Hierarchy:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Palaven, Trebia System, Apien Crest_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Turians_

 _ **Population:**_ _6.1 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _During the time of the Protheans, Turian civilization was already documented as being regimented and martial in nature. By the time Asari discovered the Citadel, the Turians had already discovered several relays. While the Salarians and Asari were forming the Citadel Council, the Turians were already embroiled in their own civil war similar to the UNSC Insurrection. This civil war, known as the Unification War began with hostilities between the colonies furthest from the turian homeworld, Palaven. Many of these far-flung colonies independent in all but name and were ruled by chieftains who distanced themselves from the Hierarchy. Without the central government's galvanizing influence, these colonies became isolated and xenophobic to the point where colonists would wear markings noting where they came from. When war finally broke out, the Hierarchy refused to get involved at first so these remote colonies fought amongst each other until they were weakened after several years. Then the Hierarchy stepped in and the colonies had to renew their allegiance though it took a few decades before peace finally settled. Generations later, the Hierarchy was discovered by the Citadel Council and took part in the Krogan Rebellions, eventually proving instrumental in delivering the Genophage that neutered the Krogan population. It was for these actions that the Hierarchy was granted a position on the Council and filled the military and peacekeeping niche left behind by the Krogans. For the next few centuries, this role continued unchanged until 2541 due to the Halo Wars. The discovery of both the UNSC and the Covenant, as well as the events that unfolded soon after first contact, actually forced the Hierarchy to throw the Treaty of Farixen, which limited the Council's development of dreadnoughts, and any other similar accords out the metaphorical window. The Halo Wars showed that the Hierarchy and the Council needed to go beyond their current military numbers and technological boundaries so the Hierarchy began building numerous ships and upgrading current ones with new tech gained from any source. This proved to be helpful during the Reaper Invasion as the Turians not only kept the Reapers from taking Palaven or any more important systems, but even helped in several other key battles later on. When the Federation was first formed, the Turians were actually the most supportive of it out of the three main Citadel races. Today, the Turians serve the Federation mainly in a militaristic manner like they have done before._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _On average, most Turians typically stand over six feet tall, have two long, proportionately thick fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, each tipped with talons, and a set of mandibles around their mouths. This appearance is due to their avian ancestry, which makes them resemble raptors. The most distinguishing feature of Turians is their metallic carapace, which contains trace amounts of thulium. The turians evolved this trait as a defense against the greater levels of solar radiation that penetrate their homeworld's weak magnetic field. In fact, almost all of Palaven's lifeforms has developed similar defenses. Due to their avian ancestry, Turians have a flanging effect with their voice, primarily eat meat, have a digestive system similar to birds, are capable of ripping apart foes with their talons, and run at high speeds. One of the most noteworthy features of the Turian race is that they're built on dextro-amino acids, which makes them incapable of ingesting food made by humans, asari, salarians, etc._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Turian Hierarchy is a hierarchical meritocracy. While it has the potential for becoming a hotbed of corruption, this is tempered by the Turian's culture which promotes civic duty and personal responsibility which is taught and enforced during their childhood. For example, Turians have 27 citizenship tiers beginning with civilians. Civilians are encouraged to partake in military service and upon leaving boot camp, are confirmed with formal citizenship. The higher one goes on the tiers, the higher ranked they become in either the military, government, or both. At the top of these tiers are the Primarchs who rule each colony cluster and vote on matters of national importance but maintain a hands-off approach by trusting the citizens below them to do their jobs competently. Despite the honor associated with rising the ranks, some Turians can be demoted. The stigma usually associated with demotion in other civilizations does not rest on the individual in Turian society but rather on their superiors who promoted them in the first place when they weren't ready for the responsibility. This curbs the tendency to promote individuals into positions beyond their capabilities. Settling into a role and rank is not considered stagnation as it is with other races. Turians value knowing one's own limitations more than being ambitious though there are always outliers. Because of this basic belief in civic duty, Turians enjoy many freedoms that are considered illegal elsewhere so long as they are capable of doing their duties to society. It's only when they start falling behind do their superiors step in. In fact, judicial proceedings are called "interventions" with peers and family members expressing their concerns. If rehabilitation fails, the Turians have no qualms about sentencing the offender to life at hard labor. Due to their martial nature, history, and biology, Turians have friendly relations with Humanity, Salarians, Asari, Quarians, Krogan, Volus, Jaffa, Sangheili, and Protoss._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Since the Unification War, turians normally wear elaborate tattoos marking their colony of origin with a variety of designs and colors. In fact the lack of facial markings is looked down upon in turian society and the turian term "barefaced" refers to one who is beguiling or not to be trusted. It is also used as a slang term for politicians. Turians have a strong sense of public service and civic duty ingrained into them from birth so it's rare to find someone who would put their needs ahead of others. This also means that any citizen in Turian society, ranging from 15 to 30 years old, serves the state government in some capacity. The only area where Turians fail is in entrepreneurial vocations which they compensated in by accepting the Volus as a client species. As a result of all this, Turian society is highly regimented, organized, and disciplined. Turians are known to follow through with their orders and do what needs to be done if necessary. It is these cultural beliefs that make the Turian military as powerful as it is today, because it isn't just an armed force to them but a public works organization that serves in all matters of turian society. Military police are also civic police, the fire brigades serve the civilian population as well as military facilities, the corps of engineers builds and maintains spaceports, schools, water purification plants, and power stations, and the merchant marine ensures that all worlds get needed resources. Ancient Turians once believed that titans strode across Palaven, reaching for the heavens and worshiped these deities at a structure called Temple Palaven which was tended to by a religious order called the Valluvian Priests. These priests wore special purple robes which obscured their forms. When the Turians spread out from Palaven and discovered other life among the stars, however, they sealed Temple Palaven because they no longer needed legends to prod them upward. With the temple abandoned, eventually the Valluvian Priests fell into legend. Nowadays, much of their religious beliefs have become similar to Shintoism as Turians believe that groups, places, and objects have "spirits" that transcends the individual and are neither good or evil. For example, a military unit would be considered to have a literal spirit that embodies the honor and courage it has displayed. A city's spirit reflects the accomplishments and industry of its residents. An ancient tree's spirit reflects the beauty and tranquility of the area it grows within. A few Turians have embraced Confucianism and Zen Buddhism since coming into contact with Humanity._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Turian military is noted for its formidable discipline even when under heavy fire and is often considered similar to the Roman military of ancient Earth. Boot camp begins on the 15th birthday and all soldiers receive a year of training before being assigned to a field unit while officers train for even longer. Most serve until the age of 30, at which they become part of the Reserves. Even if they suffer injuries preventing front-line service, most do support work behind the lines. Biotics are uncommon among the Turians. While admired for their exacting skills, biotics' motives are not always fully trusted by the common soldiers for various reasons. The turians prefer to assign their biotics to specialist teams called Cabals. The Turian's command and control is decentralized and flexible. Individual squads can call for artillery and air support. They make extensive use of combat drones for light duties and VI-controlled fighters, and practice combined arms: infantry operates with armor, supported by overhead gunships. Strategically, they are methodical and patient, and dislike risky operations. Tradition is important in the military. Each legion has a full-time staff of historians who chronicle its battle honors in detail. The oldest have records dating back to the turian Iron Age. If a legion is destroyed in battle, it is reconstituted rather than being replaced. Turians recruit any auxiliary units from conquered or absorbed minor races and at the conclusion of their service in the Auxiliaries, recruits are granted turian citizenship._

 _ **Technology:**_ _The Turian's technology is exactly like the Asari and Salarians as it depends heavily on element zero. Though with their introduction to the rest of the galaxy, Turians have begun using other forms of tech like plasma and hard light, primarily for weaponry and shields. In fact, most of their economy is based off of weapons development and manufacturing. Despite this, they are also capable of using different tech for things beyond military matters such as Slipspace drives._

 **The Vol Protectorate:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Irune, Aru System, Aethon Cluster_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Volus_

 _ **Population:**_ _8.8 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _The Volus were the third race to post an embassy to the Citadel after the asari and salarians, roughly 2,400 galactic standard years ago. Before then, they were divided between multiple city-state / tribal nations which banded together through mercantile endeavors similar in make to the medieval Hanseatic League. The Volus' mercantile prowess made them instrumental in developing a stable galactic economy. They authored the Unified Banking Act, which established the credit as the standard currency of interstellar trade, and the Volus continue to monitor and balance the galactic economy even today. After first contact with the turians during the Krogan Rebellions in the first millennium CE, the Volus petitioned for client status within the Turian Hierarchy, which was soon granted. After which, they proceeded to build up the Hierarchy's economy. Before the Halo Wars, many Volus complained that their race was never gifted with a seat on the Citadel Council despite their services to Citadel society. After the Reaper Invasion and the formation of the Federation, the Volus continued to help in the rebuilding and reconstruction of the galactic economy._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _Not much is actually known since the Volus are never seen without their suits. Irune features an ammonia-based ecology and a gravitational field 1.5 times that of Earth, as well as a high-pressure atmosphere. This is reflected in the physiology of the Volus themselves. The Volus are unable to survive unprotected in an atmosphere more suitable to humans and other carbon-based lifeforms, and as such require protective suits capable of providing the proper atmosphere, as well as being pressurized to support the Volus. Traditional nitrogen/oxygen air mixtures are poisonous to them, and in the low pressure atmospheres tolerable to most species, their flesh will actually split open. It has been noted; however, that Volus have cloacae, a trait they share with the salarians. Some Volus individuals have also shown themselves capable of using biotics._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Vol Protectorate is a client state of the Turian Hierarchy rather than a sovereign government. In return for falling under the protective umbrella of the turian military, the Volus pay a tax to the Hierarchy, as well as deferring to the turians in all foreign policy matters and providing auxiliary troops to the turian armed forces. They maintained an embassy on the Citadel, making them an associate species of the Council, though they were forced to share their embassy with the Elcor. Since the formation of the Federation, they continued to share friendly relations with the Yonhet, Unngoy, Sangheili, and the Elcor while maintaining an updated client status with the Turians._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Volus culture is dominated by trade, whether it be of land, resources, or even other tribe members. The Volus have a reputation as traders and merchants and work as some of the best financial advisers in Citadel space. Due to the Volus not being physically adept, they tend not to be violent, and can even seem overly-pacifistic and cowardly to other, more militant species. In fact, the Volus homeworld Irune is remarkable for having done away with warfare as an institution of the state, as the Volus lack the romantic view of war found in the galaxy's more aggressive species. Physical skirmishes between groups rarely last long, and are almost always ended by social castigation, bargaining agreements, or harsh economic sanctions. Not much is known about their religious beliefs except for an artifact the Volus hold in high regard called the Book of Plenix, which calls for charity and forgiveness of debts in case the Volus do become involved in war. Volus have two names but no family names. According to Volus sensibilities you cannot own a person, so using a family name would essentially be laying claim to their offspring. Possibly because of their tribal origins, Volus tend to refer to members of other races by their source world rather than species name (i.e. "Earth-clan" instead of "human"). A notable exception to this is that they refer to Quarians as "Migrant-clan", or "clanless", due to their lack of a homeworld. They also tend to refer to themselves as "Vol-clan"._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Volus are not meant for combat physically whether it's a full out war or a simple bar fight and that's on their planet. Off world, they are even less capable of fighting since any suit rupture could result in a faster occurring death than a Quarian could ever suffer. As a result of this, the Volus look to the Turians for their defense most of the time. Despite these issues though, the Volus do provide some auxiliary troops to the Hierarchy which rely on specially sealed armor in combat and mitigate their disadvantages through the use of technologically advanced power armor as well as avant-garde equipment. Possibly for this and maybe several other reasons, Volus weaponry tends to be rather utilitarian instead of high-grade. In fact, some Volus manufacturers specialize in cheaper, lower-grade copies of expensive turian equipment. The Volus do employ some biotics in combat; these individuals have been known to show impressive biotic powers despite the Volus' diminutive size. But the Volus mainly prefer airpower in conflicts, usually counting on turians for ground support. They maintain several flotillas of heavy-bomber frigates capable of warfare in any atmosphere as well as one dreadnought named the Kwunu. In short, the Volus are capable of fighting if they so desire and will support the Turians in any war they might pursue, just as the Turians will do the same for the Volus._

 _ **Technology:**_ _The Volus technology is based off of element zero like many other Citadel species though they have been taking steps to change that. Their military forces have been upgraded with some of the latest weapons technology like plasma and hard light while their economy has increased in size dealing with other species like the humans and the Yonhet in attempts to gain their technology. Some of this new tech has also been used to improve the suits worn by the Volus, making them tougher and capable of holding their own in a fight, though actual armored suits are still worn in times of warfare._

 **The Batarian Directorate:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Khar'shan, Harsa System, Kite's Nest_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Batarians_

 _ **Population:**_ _4.2 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _The Batarians are not new to the galaxy even if their government is one of the newest in galactic history. Before achieving spaceflight, the Batarians were divided into multiple nation-states that ruled like the ancient empires of Earth. Early in their history, they had established a caste system and came to depend on slavery economically. The various "noble" houses and dynasties that ruled these nations came to use a variety of tactics to make the populous fear them and hold onto their power, though some of the "better" rulers in Batarian history used subtlety and misdirection in place of force. Suffice to say that this continued for the most part until they achieved spaceflight, at which point they discovered the earthquake-damaged Prothean ruins on Bira, a moon of Verush, that allowed them to develop FTL travel. Soon after, they united under a new world government known as the Batarian Hegemony. They made first contact with the Citadel Council soon after the Volus and a century later, gained an embassy on the Citadel. Despite the warm welcome, the Hegemony continued to expand aggressively over the centuries, provoking a number of smaller crisis and damaging their relations with other species such as the bombardment of the Salarian colony of Mannovai or the attempted annexation of Esan. A skirmish with Citadel forces on Enael eventually broke out into a full war with the Citadel forces fighting against the Batarians and their pirate allies in the Terminus. Suffice to say, the war ended in a stalemate and both sides were forced to recover. In 400 year period since that war, the Batarians have slowly been growing their military strength while trying to maintain their practice of slavery in the face of multiple rebellions, to varying degrees of success. It was only when the Halo Wars erupted that everything changed. Because of their position as the dominant power in the Attican Traverse and their attempts to enslave members of the Old Covenant, the Batarians were the first Citadel race to face the fury of the Covenant and large parts of their military and their empire were destroyed over the years. When the war ended, large parts of Khar'shan and numerous colonies were in ruins with millions of Batarians and other enslaved races, dead. The remnants of the Hegemony attempted to rebuild in the aftermath but a government sponsored raid on the human colony of Elysium resulted in the short Verge War, which saw the UNSC destroy the slavers base on Torfan before systematically capturing Khar'shan. During this time, slave rebellions broke out on numerous colonies with the help of abolitionists from Anhur and the Hegemony was forced to flee to the Bahak System where they set up a government-in-exile. The newly formed government, built up by both the UEG, the Citadel Council, the Anhur abolitionists, and the newly freed slaves, came to be called the Batarian Directorate. The first thing the Directorate declared was that slavery and any other forms of forced servitude were hereby illegal. The exiled Hegemony declared it a false government ruled by puppets and refused to recognize it while the Directorate did much the same in turn and blockaded the Bahak System, leaving the Hegemony to wither away without new resources or ships to protect and supply the small colony. As of today, the Batarian Directorate is considered a full member of the Federation and one of its strongest supporters._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _Batarians are arthropodal in nature, much like humans or Asari. While much of their physiology and anatomy is extremely similar in look and function to both humans and Asari, there are a number of notable exceptions. Batarians are one of the few species in the Milky Way to have more than two eyes. Specifically, they have four eyes with two on each side that have no discernable pupil or iris. They use these to intimidate other races as most people can't tell which pair to focus on. Besides that, they also have a flat stripe of ridged cartilage runs along the tops of their skulls and down the backs of their necks. Their ears are pointy at the upper end, though on occasion, along the edges as well. The part of their faces commonly associated with the nose among humans and asari is instead an inverted flat triangle symmetrically ridged vertically. Compared to humans, Batarians have a deep, guttural voice._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The government of the former Hegemony was considered to be a more corrupt and federated version of the Delian League on Earth. In short, the ruling government was restricted to only a few people who held all the power and hoarded what they could while removing anybody that threatened the status quo by any means necessary. The leader of the Batarian Hegemony was called the Hegemon and ruled with almost unlimited powers. To keep up a pretense of not being totalitarian to its own people, the Hegemony also had a Senate which is composed of representatives from the highest ranking and most powerful noble houses on Khar'shan. The Senate had some limited legislative and judicial powers, including the choice of electing the next Hegemon, , having nominal insight over the bureaucracy, and advising the Hegemon on certain matters but any and all decisions made by the Hegemon were final. Since the title of Hegemon and all the powers that come with it were held within this circle of noble families, their agendas (which were all pretty similar and conservative in nature) were always followed through with little change ever made in Batarian society. Everything in Batarian society was controlled by the Hegemony government and propaganda endorsing it was constantly exported in massive amounts to make many regular Batarians feel patriotic about their government and keep spies from discovering anything oppressive or wrong going on within the halls of power. Despite this seemingly united front though, the Hegemony itself is nothing more than a paper tiger. All the noble families within the Senate actually rule their own nations and while they are beholden to the Hegemon, these families distrust and loath one another, constantly trying to find ways to gain more power, resources, and prestige. In fact, the Senate and the Hegemon is nothing more than a stopgap keeping the various nation-states and their ruling families from turning against each other while holding up the appearance of unity with other alien cultures. If the central government of the Hegemony was fully removed, nothing would stop the nation-states of Khar'shan from declaring war against each other in an attempt to gain complete and total control._

 _The Batarian Directorate is a lot different in make compared to its predecessor. The creation of the Directorate had its beginnings in the Anhur revolution where the abolitionists, in an attempt to mimic the democratic ways of the Citadel Council and distrusting the idea of one man holding the executive office with all its powers, formed their own council. Technically the leader of the council was called the Director but he was merely the first amongst many within the council who actually held the full executive powers while an assembly representing the legislative branch, assured that each abolitionist faction fighting against the Hegemony government was heard. When the Hegemony was finally overthrown on Khar'shan, the abolitionists used this prototype government to form an actual democratic government, with everyone having a say and no one man ever holding full power. Slavery was outlawed and with the help of the Citadel Council and humanity, the Batarian economy was modernized and rebuilt from the ground up. While the Director of the executive council can be given the full powers, it is only done when necessary, for a limited time, and relating only to the executive branch. Any attempts to step over the line result in an instant dismissal and possible life imprisonment, exile, or execution depending on the Director's motives. While there still problems related to the legacy of its predecessor and Batarian culture at large, the Batarian Directorate is consider a justifiably fairer and more democratic government. It holds friendlier relations with all members of galactic society than the Hegemony ever would but looks up to it Citadel compatriots and human allies more than anybody else. It also existed in a state of cold war with the exiled Hegemony in the Bahak System and any remaining allies it had in the Terminus until the destruction of the Bahak System six months before the Reaper Invasion._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Before the rise of the Directorate, Batarians placed an extremely high value on social caste and appearance. Overstepping one's place was frowned upon but effective caste status could be bought on an ongoing basis like a subscription service, allowing the buyer to worm their way into the elite circles of Batarian society given enough funds though few are able to do so. Slavery was also an integral part of their society as it had been part of their caste system and members of the Hegemony considered anti-slavery beliefs of the rest of the galaxy to be discriminatory. Much of this has changed since the Directorate came to power as the caste system and slavery have been removed entirely though certain things such as casting aspersions on the monetary worth of a social better is still considered a serious insult. Many Batarians still do strongly believe that species with fewer than four eyes are less intelligent though that belief is dwindling over the years. Body language is still an important part of their society as tilting one's head to the left is seen as a sign of admiration and respect while a Batarian who tilts their head to the right, however, is a sign that they consider themselves to be superior to the person whom the gesture was directed towards and can be viewed as an insult. There is little known about the Batarian religion as the Hegemony had essentially enforced atheistic beliefs on the populace while the Directorate allows freedom of religion to all members and new beliefs are exported from other cultures en-mass._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _Not much is known about the Batarian military due to the constant strife that occurred during the beginnings of the Reclamation Age. The Hegemony produced most Batarian military hardware by a nationalized corporation called Batarian State Arms which was infamous for its corruption. Terrorist attacks and slaver raids were secretly endorsed though publicly denied. The Batarian fleet was known to have one dreadnought before the fall of the Hegemony and there was believed to be many more. Knowledge of their special forces was scarce save for the fact that the initial training was brutal to the point of producing numerous casualties. While the military was being rebuilt and improved after the Hegemony's war with the Citadel, most of its military forces were destroyed during the Halo Wars and subsequently reorganized or replaced entirely by the newly formed Directorate._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Batarian tech still mostly depends on element zero at the moment but attempts are made to modernize along other lines._

 **The Courts of Dekuuna:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Dekuuna, Phontes System, Silean Nebula_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Elcor_

 _ **Population:**_ _2.35 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _Before they achieved spaceflight, the Elcor traveled across Dekuuna in large tribal groups led by the oldest and most experienced of their kind. Due to their rather slow nature, the Elcor civilization developed at a slower and more peaceful rate than most other races. In fact, the Elcor were making their first forays into space travel when they made contact with the Asari. With their help, the Elcor discovered the closest mass relay and within a generation, establish both a regular trade route and an embassy on the Citadel. The Elcor would become one of the most prominent species in Citadel space and would support the Council's efforts in certain endeavors like the Rachni War, the Krogan Rebellions, the Halo Wars, and the Reaper Invasion._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Elcor homeworld of Dekuuna is a high-gravity world, causing the Elcor to evolve as a race of quadrupedal mammals similar to Earth's elephants though unlike elephants, Elcor do not have trunks, tusks, or large ears. They move on all four limbs to support and balance their massive bodies which are incapable of moving quickly, but possess a rather imposing stature and immense strength, as well as thick, tough skin. Their preferred method of communication is the secretion of certain pheromones that are picked up by the Elcor's highly-attuned olfactory senses as well as extremely slight body movements, and subvocalized infrasound. When communicating with non-Elcor though, Elcor speak through multiple vertical slats situated in what is normally the location of the mouth in other races. Despite the peculiar arrangement, these "lips" are capable of holding on to protruding objects like cigars with no effort. Their speech is the most noteworthy part of their race as it is nothing more than a flat and ponderous monotone and since their subtlety can lead to misunderstandings with other species, the Elcor prefix all their dialog with non-Elcor with an emotive statement to clarify their tone. It's a common joke that holding a conversation with an Elcor is usually a test of patience._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Elcor government is known as the Courts of Dekuuna and is led by the Elders, the wisest and most experienced members of Elcor society. Due to their nature, Elcor live in bands and these bands have their own Elder. These Elders usually come together to in the courts, which act as the executive, legislative, and judicial branches of government, and spend years poring over ancient records of jurisprudence to determine the precedent that should be followed in any given situation no matter how theoretical it is. The Elders record closely argued and minutely detailed instructions on what course to follow in any theoretical crisis which are then filed away in huge libraries of data discs and are consulted when needed. Suffice to say, this makes Elcor policies very predictable to those who've done a great deal of research. The Elcor share friendly relations with the Nox, the Yonhet, the Lekgolo and humanity._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Elcor prefer to stay on their homeworld and colonies rather than travel in space. In fact it is believed that due to their evolution, most Elcor dislike the necessary confines of space travel while preferring the wide plains and open skies. It is noted that Elcor society as a whole is as slow and ponderous as an individual. This is due to the fact that their evolution on a high-gravity environment where a fall could be lethal has impressed itself into Elcor psychology, making most deeply cautious and conservative. Their culture is built on small, tight-knit groups, and their conservative nature means the Elcor government is extremely stable. Despite this, they are always welcoming to outsiders which explains the lack of warfare in early Elcor history. Similar to the herds of Earth's savannahs, Elcor are traditionally migratory in nature which is reflected in their choice of twin capitals on their homeworld, one for the wet season and one for the dry season. Modern technology has rendered the tradition obsolete for the most part, though many Elcor still observe it. The Elcor have a taste for art and entertainment both Elcor and alien in nature. One example of this is the Elcor rendition of William Shakespeare's play of Hamlet which turned into an award winning hit. Despite this rather conservative culture, there are still outliers in Elcor society that appear from time to time, though are still rare enough to hardly see or hear of._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _Due to their slow nature, Elcor cannot make spur-of-the-moment decisions and so depend on sophisticated VI combat systems when using any war machines. Their slow speed and immense size makes them easy targets though their thick hide, as well as any armor they might wear, shrug off most incoming fire. Elcor aren't capable of using guns like most other species do. Instead, their broad shoulders serve as a stable platform for the same size of weapons typically mounted on fighting vehicles. According to an Elcor diplomat on the Citadel, Elcor soldiers are called "living tanks" by their enemies. They do not maintain a large navy which seems to be due to a combination of their conservative nature preventing hasty rushes to war, and their relatively-isolated and self-sufficient economy that would never encounter a trade dispute serious enough to threaten war over. They do have several cruisers and carriers at their disposal, though their real value is in troop transports._

 _ **Technology:**_ _While it is similar to most technologies within the Federation, Elcor technology is meant to be bigger compared to everyone else's. Their ships, architecture, weaponry, etc., is all meant to fit an Elcor's size which can only rivaled by a Mgalekgolo. Naturally, to create goods that can be used by an Elcor requires more resources to manipulate with than most other species would use. For example, an Elcor pistol is far larger than a regular human pistol and requires far more resources to build with. Fortunately for the Elcor, Dekuuna overflows with large amounts of raw materials which are then used within an extremely well developed economy to supply all of the Elcor's own needs as well as trade finished goods that can be used by other denizens in the galaxy._

 **The Illuminated Primacy:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Kahje, Kalapa System, Agartha Nebula_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Hanar_

 _ **Population:**_ _3.75 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _Like many other Citadel species, the Hanar developed on Kahje during the time of the Protheans. Due to the large number of Prothean ruins on their planet, the Hanar came to develop a religion based around the Protheans, whom they call the Enkindlers. Hanar myths often speak of them as having uplifted and civilized them by teaching them language. After the Protheans left, the Hanar continued to evolve and developed their own civilization for the next few thousand years until they came across the Citadel Council. They were given an embassy and for the next few centuries, they played no major part in Citadel society save for attempting to spread word of their religion through missionaries. Then around the turn of humanity's 21_ _st_ _century, the Hanar came into contact with the Drell of Rakhana, who were currently suffering from the effects of overpopulation, heavy industrialization, and a lack of resources on their homeworld. The Hanar stepped in and rescued several hundred thousand Drell and brought them back to Kahje while the Citadel attempted to restore Rakhana's ecosystem in any measurable way. Those Drell that settled on Kahje integrated into Hanar society and became a client race, willing to help the Hanar in any matters they couldn't do themselves. Suffice to say that in the time since then, any Hanar is usually never seen without a Drell at its side. This continued for the next few centuries without change until the Halo Wars. Suddenly, the Hanar found an entire alliance of aliens who were more religiously devoted then they were and waged war for their beliefs. The Hanar and Drell both began building their own militaries in an attempt to combat this and anything like it in the future. After the Halo Wars, the Hanar became more amicable to the idea of crusading against species who used religion as a reason for warfare such as the Goa'uld, the Ori, the Sangheili, and others like them. While the Hanar today do follow the laws relating to freedom of religious belief within the Federation, it's not uncommon to see many Hanar espousing their beliefs in public areas quite vigorously. It's also not uncommon to see them arguing with a Neo Covenant member regarding their worship of the Forerunners just as vehemently as well._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Hanar resemble Earth's jellyfish in a variety of ways. The main body is smaller than most other species but due to the length of the tentacles underneath the main part, they "stand" slightly taller than humans. The invertebrate, water-native Hanar cannot support their own weight in normal gravity, much like a beached whale, so when interacting with mainstream galactic society, they rely on contra-gravitic levitation packs that use mass effect fields to keep them afloat. Their tentacle limbs can grip objects tightly but aren't strong enough to lift more than a few hundred grams each. They are capable of producing a bioluminescent glow that can flash in certain rhythms and vary in color depending on the individual. Hanar also produce secrete natural toxins that can paralyze most people, an evolutionary defense mechanism to use against predators. Despite evolving in water, Hanar are also capable of breathing air through natural means. As for their reproduction, it's not know if Hanar have more than one sex or reproduce asexually as the topic is somewhat private._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Hanar government is known as the Illuminated Primacy and is consider by many to be a democratic theocracy. In many respects, the Hanar government is somewhat like the Roman Catholic Church as there is a curia consisting of democratically elected Hanar who form the administrative, legislative, and judicial, apparatus for their leader, who is called the Pontifex Maximus by other species. The Pontifex acts as the executive head of the Hanar government, rules for life, and makes decisions related to the political and religious beliefs in Hanar society. Considering the Hanar's physical weaknesses and their shared beliefs, warfare was a rarity on Kahje and religious warfare was considering destructive. Many Hanar prefer to act as peacemakers and diplomats as much as missionaries. It is through many selfless acts that the Hanar gained allies in the form of the Drell, Humanity, the Sangheili, the Nox, the Protoss, and the San' Shyuum. Despite these acts of goodwill, there are those who consider the Hanar to be elitist because of their intolerance for "incorrect" speech (and occasionally refer to them derisively as "jellies"). The Hanar themselves are known to become very vocal if their religious rights appear threatened in any way, which occasionally causes clashes with other races._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Hanar society is very advanced and progressive considering the limitations of the Hanar's physiology and the prominence of their religious beliefs. Amongst the Hanar, they prefer to speak using sophisticated patterns of bioluminescence—which other species need machine assistance to translate (though many Drell apply genetic modification to their eyes in order to perceive higher frequency flashes which allows them to understand the Hanar)—and speak with scrupulous precision and extreme politeness. Most Hanar take offense at improper language, and must take special courses to unlearn this tendency if they expect to deal with other species. Hanar also have two names. The first is a "face name" used as a general label when in public and amongst strangers and acquaintances. The second is their "soul name" which is used amongst close friends and relations and is usually poetic in nature. When using their face name, the Hanar put on a "mask" where they use impersonal terms for themselves and remain extremely polite and formal even when flustered or angered. It's only when in private that they drop all pretenses. The Hanar also practice a number of religious holidays including "Nyahir" or "First Cresting Bloom" which lasts a full thirteen days and revolves around celebrating the gift of speech, which they attribute to having come from the Enkindlers. It is a mixture of contemplation and competition, with the faithful engaged in stylized debates, poetry duels, and other traditional Hanar art forms. The winners of these events have their names inscribed in bio-luminescence on the side of Mount Vassla, an underwater volcano at the heart of one of the oldest Prothean ruins on Kahje. One of the most notable parts about Hanar society however, is their unique relationship with the Drell on their planet. After saving several hundred thousand, most Drell have come to work as servants for the Hanar, providing a number services in areas that the Hanar weren't capable of doing. This also happens to include fighting and assassinations. When going to war, which is rare, the Hanar proclaim it to be a crusade but unlike the Human version, a Hanar crusade is purely defensive in nature._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Hanar do have a military force but it is relatively small and supplemented by Drell combat specialists. Despite their size limit, the Hanar fleets are large enough to go on the offensive during their crusades and can besiege planets if necessary, though such actions are a rarity when many other more martial species step up to the challenge. The majority of their worlds, especially Kahje, are protected by an automated planetary defense system which is enhanced by a number of AIs to prevent its total collapse to something as small as a computer virus._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Due to their physiology, the Hanar don't use the tech they have available much like other species. Most tech they possess helps to maintain their bodies out of water and help them integrate into galactic society._

 **The Quarian Commonwealth:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Rannoch, Tikkun System, Perseus Veil_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Quarians & Geth_

 _ **Population:**_ _Currently approaching 1 billion Quarians & 5 billion Geth_

 _ **History:**_ _The recent history of the Quarians and Geth is one of strife and sorrow for the most part. Before the Geth's creation, the Quarians were a technologically capable species who rivalled the Salarians as scientists and engineers. However in the 1850's, the Quarians created a robotic species known as the Geth to serve as laborers and tools of war. They were as limited as any virtual intelligence according to Council law and would have remained as such until the Quarians began modifying the Geth over time to do more complex tasks. As they did more tasks, the Geth began developing a sophisticated neural network to handle these tasks in an easier manner but which altered the Geth to such an extent that they became sentient. When the Geth began asking if they had a soul, the Quarian government ordered their immediate termination. While some refused to terminate or hand over the Geth, the majority of the populace did so willing and their numbers only continued to grow after martial law was declared. But the Quarians underestimated the Geth and the resulting war, known as the Morning War, broke out across the planet. Billions of Quarians died and those that survived were forced to flee their worlds in ships. The Council attempted to strip the Quarians of their embassy as punishment but a number of interested parties leveraged the Council into keeping it open as they believed the Quarians were merely victims. For a number of years, the Quarians began drifting in a makeshift flotilla labeled the Migrant Fleet until they received the world of Aite in 2133 for the help they delivered in the Council-Hegemony War. However, as Aite's moon was going to crash into the planet in roughly 500 years, the Quarians had been in a state of loss. Their ruling body had been forced to milk Aite of its many valuable resources before its moon eventually destroyed it. While this has helped the Quarians in some manner, the future loss of Aite as well as the lack of resources and prestige that would come with its loss would have likely seen the Quarians fully removed from their tenuous position in Citadel society._

 _Then came the Halo Wars and its aftermath. In the decades after the war, the Quarians developed a certain kinship with Humanity and many came to live on human worlds, though the early years were filled with a large amount of tension as many dislike the humans use of AIs in everyday life. Suffice to say that for a time, relations between the Quarians and humans was rather confusing at times. It wasn't until the Reaper Invasion, when Humanity helped the Quarians moved back to their homeworld peacefully, that the budding friendship between the two species was able to bloom into an alliance. In the years since then, the Quarians have become one of the strongest races in Federation space._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _Quarians are actually noted as one of the few major races in the Milky Way who look very much like humans though they are quite shorter and slimmer than humans actually are. They are also dextro-amino based, meaning that they share similar amino acids with few other species such as the Turians. They have three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. Their lower legs are bowed backwards significantly, compared to Asari or humans. Male Quarians, however, appear to lack a third toe. Aside from hands and legs, their general body shape and sexual dimorphism is similar to humans as is their lifespan. However the most notable aspect of their anatomy is their immune systems. The Quarian immune system is meant to adapt to their surroundings and not fight it off. This is due to the fact that pathogens and microbes capable of causing diseases were rare on Rannoch and those pathogens that existed were somewhat beneficial, making the Quarians relationship with their world's biology rather symbiotic. Years in space, stuck within suits and sterile environments however, have rendered their immune systems weakened. Geth appear very much like Quarians save for one flashlight eye and a metallic body that can be manipulated._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _During their time in exile from Rannoch, the Quarians remained in a state similar to martial law. As their species took to living on the Migrant Fleet for many generations, their government is theoretically under martial law, meaning the captain of a ship has the final say on disputes, but in practice the Quarians are quite democratic. Each ship has an elected civilian council and the captain often defers to their judgment. Overruling the council without a good reason is grounds for the captain to be removed. Representatives from each ship serve on the Conclave, the civilian government of the Migrant Fleet. The Conclave makes the day-to-day decisions about Fleet business: collection of resources, the current course of the Flotilla, policing and so on. The Conclave is overseen by the Admiralty Board, five Quarians who can override the Conclave's decisions, but only for certain reasons that may threaten the survival of the Quarians and only once. Once the Admirals have chosen to override the decision of the Conclave, the entire Admiralty Board must resign their posts or be arrested by the Quarian military, a practice that has only been done four times in recorded history. Even when given the right to settle the Aite and their return to Rannoch, this method of governing has continued to this day in some form. The only differences to this is the introduction of the Geth who help make the day-to-day decisions on Rannoch more quick and efficient while allowing more Quarians to participate in government affairs. Due to their history and technological abilities, Quarians and Geth share many diplomatic connections with the Salarians, the Krogan, Humanity, the Sangheili, the Asgard, the Protoss, and the Cybertronians._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Quarian culture reflects their nomadic time in space and their constant fear of losing whatever home they gained during that time. During their exodus across space, their population was restricted so that fleet can maintain enough resources to sustain everyone. Even when the Quarians were given Aite, the population was heavily regulated as the possibility of a Geth invasion or Aite's impending disaster, made evacuation plans a necessity. Families are thus small and close-knit, they are much more community-minded, and many Quarians depend on their crewmates and friends to survive. Young Quarians continuously go on pilgrimage beyond Quarian space as a rite of passage to experience the galaxy beyond their home, interact with other cultures, learn to appreciate life among their own people, and bring back something of value that can help their society. Quarian homes are meant to be colorful and cozy but they their inhabitants place low value on personal possessions. They instead evaluate objects by their usefulness and trade them for other objects once they are no longer useful. This bartering system continues to be practiced on Rannoch and its colonies more heavily than on any other planet in the Milky Way. Quarians also practice a form of ancestor worship similar to the Sangheili._

 _The Geth on the other hand don't exactly value individuality. Even after the Battle of Rannoch, where the Geth became full-fledged AIs, Geth still prefer to share all of their memories, thoughts, and experiences with each other. As such they don't wish to hide their thoughts from others even though they are capable. As machines, they don't value comfort, instead preferring function over form. During the Quarians' exile, the Geth acted as caretakers of the Quarian worlds, living merely in space stations and harvesting asteroids. They still prefer to live in the digital world but still use physical bodies which they liken in behavior to the human tendency to establish cemeteries and memorials to commemorate dead persons and tragic events._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Migrant Fleet is divided into five groups labeled the Patrol Fleet which manages navigation, internal security, intership conflicts, and crimes; the Civilian Fleet which hold all the Quarians civilian population and everything to help sustain it, the Heavy Fleet which is their main military force; the Defense Fleet which protects any Quarian worlds like Aite and serves as the backup for the Heavy Fleet at certain moments; and finally the Special Projects which is responsible for many technical breakthroughs used by the rest of the Fleet. Despite these distinctions, almost every Quarian ship is capable of fighting against a number of enemies. The Migrant Fleet Marines serve as both the Quarians military arm and its police force._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Quarian technology is considerable in that the Quarians are one of the few other races in the galaxy to have developed certain technologies similar in many ways to Humanity's own, with a few twists. Since the creation of the Geth, Quarian weaponry is heavily anti-synthetic in its design and is greatly capable of whittling down shields and armor._

 **The Shogunate of Tuchanka:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Tuchanka, Aralakh System, Krogan DMZ_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Krogan_

 _ **Population:**_ _2.1 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _The Krogan, from their earliest days to the present, have always been a rather brutal but martial race. When they were building their civilization on Tuchanka, they had to deal with the multitudes of predatory animals that often culled their population but upon industrializing, the Krogan birthrate exploded beyond control. Since technology made their fights "too easy" in their eyes, the Krogan turned against each other when looking for new challenges. Warfare consumed Tuchanka as resources dwindled and certain small territories capable of sustaining life were overrun. At the dawn of the Krogan's nuclear age, roughly four thousand years ago, the full might of the Krogan's nuclear arsenal was unleashed and Tuchanka was turned into a radioactive wasteland. What was left of Krogan society was reduced to primitive warring clans struggling to survive through a nuclear winter, a state that continued for roughly two thousand years. During the Rachni Wars, the Salarians discovered and later uplifted the Krogan race, giving them the Citadel's advanced technology and even a new world, with the intention of bringing the Krogan in as shock troops to help dispose of the Rachni and their nests. The plan worked to perfection for within two generations, the Krogan were able to breed enough numbers to drive the Rachni into extinction and the Council rewarded the Krogan with a large number of worlds in gratitude._

 _However, without any restrictions to keep their numbers in check like the harsh conditions of Tuchanka or birth control laws established by the Council, the Krogan population once again exploded beyond control. As the Krogan worlds became overcrowded within half a dozen generations, numerous Council colonies settled by other species were targeted as for settlement and the Krogan invaded en-mass. Things finally came to a head with the Krogan settling the Asari colony of Lusia, which was a major Council world in the heart of Asari space. The Council demanded the Krogan leave and the Krogan ambassador dared them to take it back before storming from the Citadel. Suffice to say, war broke out soon afterwards though who started it is up for debate considering both sides took preemptive strikes at each other immediately after talks broke down. Despite many attempts and sacrifices, the Krogan continued to replenish the numbers they lost. Finally, the Council turned to the newcomer Turians to help but even with the Turian's iron discipline and their large military, the Council still losing the war. Eventually, the Salarians created a bioweapon known as the Genophage which was used by the Turians to halt the Krogan's population. As the final years of the Rebellions passed, the Krogan began to suffer mass sterility, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of thousands of fetuses and with their numbers dwindling on the battlefield, the Krogan eventually surrendered by 800 CE. For their efforts, the Turians were rewarded a seat on the Council. While the Council attempted to make sure the Krogan would never rise again as a threat, the efforts of a number of individuals showed the suffering the Krogan went through due to the large numbers of stillbirths that followed and argued how this plus the Krogan's growing fatalism meant that the Krogan would eventually go into extinction if something wasn't done. The Council members of the time decided to be lenient and release a modified Genophage that allowed the Krogan population to grow at a larger rate than before with less stillbirths occurring. Krogan even rediscovered parts of their ancient culture and when a number of Krogan helped save the independent colony of Esan from the Batarians in 1913, the Council allowed the Krogan to reestablish an embassy on the Citadel._

 _Despite these achievements, many Krogan were still bitter about the results of the Genophage and the Rebellions leaving Krogan society rarely united under a single banner and making any attempts to move forward rather difficult. It was only in the aftermath of the Halo Wars and in all the galactic wars to come that the Krogan proved themselves to be more than just warriors but began to unite under a new government. When the Reaper Invasion occurred, many Krogan fought alongside the Council and during the Battle of Tuchanka, the Genophage was completely removed from the Krogan population. Now as members of the Federation, the Krogan are not only rebuilding their society and population to heights unseen since the aftermath of the Rachni Wars, but they are also ensuring that the mistakes that led to the Krogan Rebellions will never occur again under their watch._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The brutality of their surroundings, both before and after nuclear fire engulfed their homeworld, has allowed natural selection to play a significant role in their evolution. Everything about their biology has been created in such a way as to ensure both their survival and their ability to reproduce. The eyes are wide-set, giving them 240-degree vision which makes them more aware of approaching predators. Their humps store fluids and nutrients, allowing them to go longer without food or water. Their thick hides are virtually impervious to cuts, scrapes or contusions, and they are highly resistant to environmental hazards, including toxins, radiation, and extreme heat and cold. The most amazing physiological feature of krogan biology is the multiple instances of major organs. These secondary (and where applicable, tertiary) systems are capable of serving as back-ups in the event of damage to the primary biological structures. For example, Krogan have a secondary nervous system using a neuroconductive fluid, meaning they are almost impossible to paralyze. They also have four hearts, four lungs, and in males four testicles. Now prior to the usage of the Genophage, Krogan females were capable of producing up to 1,000 eggs in a year. Aside from redundant systems, the legendary krogan "blood rage" adds to the race's reputation for being notoriously difficult to kill or incapacitate in normal combat scenarios. In this state, krogan become totally unresponsive to pain and will fight to the death regardless of injury level, with the side effect of reducing their capacity for logic and self-control. The sheer physical hardiness seen in their physiology means that they can last for centuries, with the oldest known Krogan having lived for 2,000 years before dying of old age._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Krogan government is, in human terms, the equivalent of a military dictatorship though one that works for the Krogan considering their history and culture and still allows a modicum of democracy in the works. During the nuclear winter following the devastation of Tuchanka, the Krogan gathered into various clans which came to control certain sections of Tuchanka. Upon gaining membership in a clan, one can own property, join the army, apply to serve under a Battlemaster, and rise through the ranks to become leader if they were capable enough. Usually this involved fights to the death, but that practice has since been outlawed. Normally the Krogan who rose up to rule a clan was called a warlord. During the early days of the Rebellions, certain powerful Krogan who ruled over whole planets and had armies under their command could be called overlords but there were numerous overlords during the Rebellions and afterwards there weren't any Krogan powerful enough to claim the title. It was only recently that the Krogan began gathering under the banner of Urdnot Wrex who united most of the clans of Tuchanka through a combination of diplomacy and cunning. Those that didn't join this growing coalition were usual attacked until the survivors joined willingly and only when these troublemaking clans attacked Clan Urdnot first. After the Reaper War, these last holdouts joined and Wrex was proclaimed as overlord of Tuchanka and the Krogan race. To ensure that Krogan society would not become divided after his death, Urdnot Wrex appointed a "junta" that composed of most of the warlords and battlemasters from each clan to speak for the Krogan populace and then appointed a member of his clan known as Urdnot Grunt, to serve as his successor with the junta's support. The current system of government that was created by Urdnot Wrex is very similar in make to the Japanese Shogunate government with a mixture of democracy added in for good measure. While it has potential to be problematic, the government is stable so far and is working to fill any problems that come up. Due to their marital nature, the Krogan hold alliances with the Turians, the Sangheili, the Jaffa, the Protoss, the Cybertronians, and Humanity. However they share a special bond with the Jiralhanae due to their similar histories and cultural beliefs._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Krogan society has been shaped by the harsh conditions of their homeworld making them tough mentally and physically. As a result, Krogan always appear selfish, unsympathetic, and blunt to strangers. However, they do respect strength and self-reliance amongst both their allies and enemies when its earned. Due to their martial nature though, they are neither surprised nor offended by treachery or subterfuge, considering it to be part of the nature of warfare itself. In fact, violence is so ingrained into their society that sometimes, when krogan disagree amongst each other or with other races, one of them will head-butt the other to show dominance. Despite these violent tendencies, the Krogan do know when to hold back though it's often considered an insult amongst Krogan when someone is not worth killing. Under the Genophage, the majority of the Krogan developed a short-sighted pessimistic attitude that drifted into fatalism. Most Krogan that were seen in space, therefore served as mercenaries, bouncers, or guards, in otherwise dangerous jobs. Nowadays, Krogan look to the future with hope and are becoming more open to other species though they still remain rather forward to both strangers and friends alike. Due to the Genophage, the Krogan treasure their newborns and children. While they are trained to become stronger in their later years, the ravages of the Genophage and the birth control laws now in place remind Krogan that each child they have is precious beyond measure. Krogan are also capable of great architectural and artistic works which show in their ancient and modern day cities alike with towering pyramidal edifices and gigantic monuments, all of which were built huge and made to withstand large numbers of Krogan going into blood rage._

 _Their penchant for violence is probably what resulted in their disregard for strong religious beliefs or organized religion in general. It is noted that they do hold a number of beliefs from ancient Krogan religions such as a form of afterlife, a respect for a number of their ancestors, and a ritualistic burial ground where violence is forbidden. Krogan also have a large number of traditional rites, most of which vary by clan and by certain events in one's life. For example, a Krogan who reaches puberty must go through the Rite of Passage where they go out into the wilds and fight numerous creatures alone or with a group they call a "krantt" to prove their worthiness as future warriors. Most of their rites actually involve a fair amount of violence._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _Traditional krogan tactics were built on attritional mass-unit warfare. Equipped with cheap, rugged gear, troop formations were powerful but inflexible. Command and control was very centralized; soldiers in the field who saw a target contacted their commanders behind the lines to arrange fire support. Since the genophage, the krogan can no longer afford the casualties of the old horde attacks. The Battle Masters are a match for any ten soldiers of another species. To a Battle Master, killing is a science. They focus on developing clean, brute-force economy of motion that exploits their brutal strength to incapacitate enemies with a swift single blow of overwhelming power. This change of focus from mass-unit warfare to maximal efficiency has increased employment demand in the fields of security and "muscle for hire." Due to the unsavory reputation of the krogan, most of these jobs are on the far side of the law. Biotics are rarely seen amongst the Krogan and are viewed with suspicion and fear though some have overcome that stigma in the past. Nowadays, the newly formed Krogan military combines both old and new tactics to maximize their chances of victory in any hostile encounter._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Krogan tech, like the Jiralhanae, is mainly focused on weaponry and a little on vehicles. For example, Krogan have developed Graal Spike Thrower shotgun which was specifically used for hunting Thresher Maws and makes it incredibly difficult for non-Krogan to use without suffering broken bones._

 **The Zamorinate of Rakhana:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Rakhana, Ctesiphon System, Zerzura Crescent_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Drell_

 _ **Population:**_ _2.5 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _The Drell of Rakhana were a late group to join the other space-faring races and they didn't do so through their own achievements. Sometime during the 1700's, the Drell reached their Industrialization Age but with industrialization came a number of problems. Rakhana was a arid desert world and didn't have many resources in the first place and the advent of industrialization only compounded the problem. By the 1900's, the Drell population was bursting at 11 billion, their natural resources were nearly depleted due to disastrous industrial expansion, and the planet was rapidly descending into lifelessness with hundreds of species of flora and fauna going extinct. Then in the 1980's, the Drell made first contact with the Hanar and the rest of the Citadel Council in turn. Moved by their plight, the Hanar began a large scale evacuation, eventually rescuing 375,000 Drell from their homeworld, while the other members of the Citadel Council attempted to stave off Rakhana's collapsing ecosystem through various means. For a little over a decade, this continued with mixed results but by the year 2000, the Citadel Council members could no longer continue either the evacuation or their attempts to stabilize Rakhana and soon left even as wars began to break out over the remaining resources on the planet. The remaining billions on Rakhana perished over time, leaving Rakhana a cemetery world with only a 1 billion Drell still barely living upon it. Those that escaped into space diverged in various ways to those on their homeworld. The Drell who went to Kahje owed the Hanar a debt of gratitude which came to be called the Compact where certain Drell would fulfill tasks the Hanar were incapable of doing. Over time, this allowed the Kahje branch to integrate into every layer of Hanar society where they became respected citizens of the Illuminated Primacy and came to adopt many aspects of their galactic neighbor's cultures. Those that remained back on Rakhana would live in a state similar to the Krogan after their nuclear holocaust. The Rakhana branch would stubbornly hold onto the remnants of their world while doing everything in their power to help restore Rakhana on their own using technology they gained off world through varying means. This continued until the end of the Reaper Wars, where both branches were given multiple worlds to settle on by the emerging Federation to help rebuild their race. As of today, they serve as full members of the Federation with the utmost distinction and their homeworld is slowly being rebuilt to its former state._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _Drell physiology is remarkable similar to Humans, Asari, Batarians, and Jaffa for the most part. Drell are omnivorous reptile-like humanoids with an average lifespan of 85 galactic standard years. Despite their similar appearances to other humanoid races, a Drell's muscles are slightly denser, giving them a wiry strength. Their skin is apparently infused with a venom mild enough to be served in drinks, and may cause mild hallucinations on "oral contact". They also have two sets of eyelids, akin to the nictitating membrane possessed by certain animals such as reptiles. The inner lid is milky-white and closes from the left and right, while the outer lid is black and closes from top and bottom. Much like Humans or Asari, Drell possess the ability to shed tears. Sexual dimorphism among Drell is roughly similar to Humans with females having breast-like protrusions and more pronounced head "frills". One of the sad things about Drell biology is that due to fact that they evolved on an arid, rocky, desert world, large amounts of humidity can prove to be dangerous and are only tolerable within climate controlled cities or suits. The leading cause of death for many Drell on Kahje and other worlds is Kepral's Syndrome which is caused by long -term exposure to a humid climate. This syndrome erodes the ability of Drell lungs to take in oxygen, and eventually spreads out to other organs in a manner similar to human cystic fibrosis. Thankfully a cure for the disease was found due to human efforts and Drell afflicted with the disease were cured though according to scientists, there are possibilities that the disease could return quicker if the Drell in question stays on a humid world. The most notable physiological aspect of the Drell though, is that they possess eidetic memory, an adaptation to a world where they must remember the location of every necessary resource (vegetation, drinkable water, prey migration paths, etc.) across vast distances. The memories are so strong that an external stimulus can trigger a powerful memory recall involuntarily. These recalls are so vivid and detailed that some Drell can even mistake it for reality._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _While all Drell are subject to the same laws whether they were part of the Citadel Council in the past or the Avalon Federation now, most Drell are divided into two groups. Those Drell that settled on Kahje are considered full citizens of the Illuminated Primacy with all the rights and protections that come with it and therefore subject to the same laws that the Hanar live under, though special addendums are added in respect for the Drell's physiological and cultural differences. Those Drell that remained on Rakhana however formed their own government in the wake of the first contact with the Citadel Council. The Council's attempts to stabilize Rakhana had ensured that the planet would retain some of its original biodiversity and remain livable but the loss of many resources still caused a massive death toll that wiped out most of the 11 billion Drell that lived on Rakhana. Those that remained originally lived in small clans with elders to pass on what knowledge they scrounged from the fall and help lead the many tribes or small oasis city-states. While the Rakhana branch slowly rebuilt itself, the atmosphere and environment of the planet was slowly healed through both natural and artificial means over the centuries. Eventually, one of the many tribes came to conquer Rakhana through various means and unite the Drell species and established a unitary state with a federal structure that vaguely resembled the human Mughal Empire of early modern India. The system had a number of socialist and feudalistic ideals but that was merely due to the scarcity of resources and the decline of Drell culture that became common after the 21_ _st_ _century. The leader of the Drell government was called the Zamorin, who rules as autocrat with an elected council to both give advice and step in when the ruler is unavailable. To sustain their way of life, a number of the largest and most important industries are regulated under the government while smaller industries are owned by the people. Military officers were given tracts of land that they had to manage but couldn't keep or pass on to their children and where handed back to the Zamorin to keep certain people like the rich or the influential from gaining too much power. The military officers collected revenues in return for pay and had to supply the empire with soldiers and horses. Their positions were conferred by the emperor solely based on merit, and as they advanced, they were allowed to hold better ranks. The nation itself was divided into a number of provinces ruled by governors who got to their position based on merit as well. Any settlements within a province were ruled by a magistrate who sent reports to the governor who in turn sent it to the Zamorin. For their attempts at helping, the Drell hold a special relationship with the Hanar for saving a number of their brethren and Humanity for giving a number of worlds like Abydos to help grow their population._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Most Drell, specially the Kahje Branch, owe aliens like the Hanar such debts that they created a deal known as the Compact which the Drell fulfill by helping the Hanar with tasks the Hanar find difficult to do, such as combat. A Drell may refuse to serve but considering how great of an honor it is, few ever do. Minor compacts between a Drell and another individual from an alien species can occur but they are rarer in occurring and not as long lasting. A number of Drell do leave Kahje and Rakhana and tend to adventure across the galaxy and in doing so, adopt numerous species' cultures while living quiet integrated lives. Most Drell are also deeply religious compared to other races save a few. They believe that their souls are separate from their bodies and the combination of the two is what makes them whole. When the soul is traumatized or otherwise disrupted, or the body is ill or injured, a person is no longer Whole. They also believe that their body can be directed as a separate entity from themselves such as when the body is the one that takes other's lives but the soul remains clean. The Drell religion is polytheistic in nature with three gods noted to be very special amongst the majority: Amonkira, Lord of Hunters; Arashu, Goddess of Motherhood and Protection; and Kalahira, Goddess of Oceans and Afterlife. In places like Kahje, the older traditions are believed to be dying out with younger generations following the Hanar Enkindler religion or the Asari philosophies though the older traditions remain strong on planets ruled by the Zamorinate._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Drell don't have much of a military to begin with as their government and economy alike are both focused on rebuilding their world and keeping a viable number of their population alive in the long run. Those that do take up the mantle of soldiers often work as specialists and assassins for a number of other peoples, especially the Hanar. A single Drell assassin is noted to be as deadly and dangerous a foe as a team of Spectres and can almost rival a single Spartan or a Ghost on the battlefield with the right equipment and training of course._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Ever since the collapse of their civilization in the 21_ _st_ _century, the Drell have not been focused on making any new technologies but simply using what they have on hand and getting the small amounts of tech they might need from others off world. This is not due to a dislike of technology but rather a cautionary measure that history has drilled into their species._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Logging user out…

Access denied.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey guys, DragonheartODST here. (Instantly ducks under the rotten fruit thrown by angry people.) Where do you get the rotten tomatoes and why do you use them? This is the internet not the Dark Ages. (Ducks angrily thrown knives and then activates an Atlantean personal shield on my Mjolnir suit). Not better and now you can't touch me. Take that angry people. (The mob grows larger and closer with a various combination of pitchforks, torches, and other sharp implements.) Probably shouldn't have said that. Anyhow, getting back on track and before the mob carries me away. I recently got a job again, hooray I have a life now. The problem of course being the weekly schedule that drives me insane at times with how much it changes. That and I got a writer's block on the story chapter which is DELIBERATELY PISSING ME OFF! I'll probably rant over there more about it if you want to listen. Either way, I want to thank you all for bearing with me and understanding my situation. The next chapter of the story will probably be out within two weeks so all I ask for is your patience. Now on to those who texted me through reviews.**

 **Iluvit: Sadly, no. I can't figure out their taxonomic label either. My best guess is that their mammal in nature as annelids are merely worms and the ones fitting that definition are the Hunters.**

 **ASDF: Your right in that regard and I'm going to list that as one of the reasons that the Neo Covenant and the Citadel Council are rather cold toward each other amongst other reasons.**

 **I am Groot: I am Groot.**

 **Guest: In my opinion, the Turians are perhaps one of the most outgoing races due to their martial culture which is similar in aspect to many others. The Salarians would be a distiant second followed by the Asari because both don't usually upset the status quo. The Salarians prefer the whole sneaking around and studying everyone else to prevent possible wars from occurring in the first place while the Asari are diplomats and peacekeepers, many of whom would want to try and hold onto whatever power they still believe they have in my opinion. I'll look over those later though and see if they need fixing.**

 **SpawnX66: They were of help, thank you for that. I'm glad you like both the idea surrounding the Stoics, Atriox, and the Yonhet because personally I wanted to kind of save the species from their own destructions, what with the Reformer San'Shyuum disappearing and the other Jiralhanae factions seemingly wanting to get killed off for their stupidity. The Yonhet were just a race I wanted to see expanded upon cause they sounded interesting but I don't know if they would ever be touched upon so I decided why not.**

 **MurphysLaw89: Your probably right on that, I haven't put the Stoics reestablishing contact after the Halo Wars in my timeline so I'll need to fix that. Thanks for the heads up.**

 **Reichenfaust: Thanks, I'll try and get it out as soon as possible if fate doesn't screw with me too much.**

 **Oh but first, as both a thank you and a congratulations just in case I forgot earlier; I want to thank SpawnX66 and Reichenfaust for their notes and texts in helping with the timeline, the codex, and the story at large. They have been a great help and I couldn't do it without them so please look them up and favorite them because they are good people as well as a great writers. Thank you Spawn and Reichenfaust. Now please excuse me because the mob is finally here to lynch me. (Is pulling out a submachine gun in each hand from beneath a cloak to face the oncoming mob.)**


	7. Avalon Federation Codex: Stargate Union

Scanning…

Identity Confirmed.

Enter password.

Password confirmed.

Welcome back to the Grand Archives. This entry will be focused on the various members of what is commonly called the Stargate Union, or SGU for short. This pan-galactic faction was relatively new in galactic history and helped serve as the bedrock for the later Avalon Federation.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Major Factions of the Galactic Federation**

 **The Stargate Union:** The union was established as an alliance between the various human factions, led mainly by the UNSC / UEG, and various other alien races that had little to no ties with the other two major powers in the galaxy. This faction was slowly founded in the decade after the end of the Halo Wars. During the war, the UNSC had rediscovered the eponymous device known as the Stargate, which had been decommissioned and forgotten in one of the deepest levels of Cheyenne Mountain Complex. The UNSC originally thought it could be used as a weapon of war until its true purpose was revealed the moment it was opened. The first expedition to the other side brought word of a primitive human civilization ruled by an alien being posing as one humanity's ancient gods. This originally resulted in the temporary decommissioning of the Stargate Program till a few years after the Halo Wars ended when a member of that same alien race, known as the Goa'uld, came to Earth through the gate and killed several soldiers. Seeing the potential of the Stargate and the danger the Goa'uld possessed to the weakened UEG, the Stargate Program was reactivated under the authority of Stargate Command, whose express purpose was to explore new worlds, gain advanced technology, and establish relations with friendly species.

Over the next decade, Stargate Command grew and came to include various alien races that the UEG had made contact with while advancing humanity's technological base by centuries. The SGU would form as the UEG, or Tau'ri as they were widely called, would come into contact and even ally with various species such as the Tok'ra, the Jaffa, the Nox, the Asgard, the Protoss, the Autobots, and a large number of human societies, all of whom came to help each other fight off various alien threats both within and beyond the Milky Way. It was because of the SGU's actions that resulted in the overthrow and destruction of several galactic threats including but not limited to the Goa'uld, the Decepticons, the Replicators, and the Ori. Despite many of these threats, the SGU would expand even further, contributing to the Atlantis Initiative in the Pegasus Galaxy and the Destiny Expedition. In the months after the Reaper Invasion, the Stargate Union was left as the strongest faction left in Milky Way but it too would later be absorbed into the newly formed Avalon Federation which would be founded based on many of the tenets and beliefs of the Alliance of the Five Races. As of today, many of the species that have been a part of the Stargate Union in the past are the most ardent supporters of the Federation as a whole.

 **Note:** _While it is undeniable that the human race played a large part in the founding of both the Stargate Union and later the Avalon Federation, due to the large number of human societies that participated (let alone exist in the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies), this part of the codex will only focus on the alien races that helped form the SGU. If you wish for a more thorough read of Humanity as a whole, please move onto next chapter of the Codex._

 _ **The Tok'ra Remnants:**_

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Bela, Zoran System, Disak Hek Dust Clouds_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Tok'ra symbiotes_

 _ **Population:**_ _100,000 symbiotes and growing, potential millions of hosts_

 _ **History:**_ _The Tok'ra were spawned at the beginning of the common era by the Goa'uld queen Egeria. Egeria was the queen of Ra who ruled as the Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld Empire of the time. Over the centuries since the Goa'uld discovered Earth, Egeria had come to the conclusion that Goa'uld society had simply become too morally objectionable for her to participate in any longer, though what events led to this enlightenment are unknown. She would come to birth a number of symbiote larva whom she imprinted and taught ideals such as compassion and free will. To signify her break with the Goa'uld, she named herself and her children the Tok'ra, literally meaning "against Ra". The other System lords would discover this and send an Ashrak to successfully hunt her down whereupon she would be sealed in a stasis jar for the next few thousand years. The Tok'ra as a whole would be forced into hiding and would adopt strategies based around subterfuge when fighting against the Goa'uld. Despite their best attempts and many sacrifices, the Goa'uld would remain a powerful faction in the galaxy for millennia and it wouldn't be until 2552 that the Tau'ri, now united under the banner of the UEG / UNSC, would play a significant part in the downfall of the Goa'uld Empire. The death of Ra would create a power vacuum leading to many System Lords declaring war against each other in an attempt to climb to the top though few ever reached the position of Supreme System Lord and none would enjoy it for long. The Tok'ra used the chaos to further infiltrate the Goa'uld hierarchy and help kill off various Goa'uld lords though it wouldn't be until the Third Battle of Dakara that the Goa'uld Empire would finally be dismantled. The Tok'ra would continue to infiltrate and sabotage any Goa'uld remnants until the Fall of Harset saw he last of these bastions conquered by the Federation. With the Goa'uld as a faction and society destroyed thoroughly, the days of the Tok'ra as an independent faction seem to be coming to an end now that their greatest enemy has been defeated._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Tok'ra are a endosymbiotic species that come from the same gene pool as the Goa'uld. The appear as long snake-like beings with a hinged mouth similar to a Sangheili, fins spread across the body, and four eyes which are capable of glowing. They prefer living in watery areas like ponds or lakes when not living in a host though artificial containers are also possible. Tok'ra are all physically asexual (though they can adopt male or female personalities depending on the host) and possess the eidetic genetic memories that all symbiotes have access to. To enter a host, the symbiote will use the fangs on its mouth to dig into the host body, usually near the neck, whereupon it will wrap its body around the spine and sync its nervous system with that of its host, allowing it to take control of the host's body. While blended with a host, the symbiote is capable of giving its host greater strength, greater intelligence, a longer lifespan, and healing abilites including near immunity to most diseases and toxins. The symbiote can also cause the hosts eyes to glow and their voice to become deep and echoing._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Tok'ra government is known as the High Council and serves as the executive, legislative, and judicial branches of the Tok'ra government. Any laws or decrees are considered binding to the entire Tok'ra race, including but not limited to forming or ending any alliance or treaties with other factions. While this could make it seem authoritarian in the eyes of outsiders, the Tok'ra do practice democracy by voting for their leaders based on a variety of decisions though they generally choose the same leaders for multiple terms and said terms usually last for life. When voting, the Tok'ra consider both the host and the symbiote's choice which usually means that a Tok'ra vote is actually two votes, though the host and symbiote can both vote for different candidates. Because of their culture, if say a Tok'ra host on the High Council dies but the symbiote takes on another host, that Tok'ra is replaced until the end of the term so both symbiote and host can get to know each other and the community they are a part of. Due in large part to their cultural beliefs and their history, the Tok'ra hold close ties with Humanity, the Salarians, the Protoss, and the San' Shyuum. They also have ties with the Jaffa though these are somewhat strained depending on the faction of Jaffa they are dealing with._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Tok'ra society diverged from Goa'uld society in almost every way conceivable. Unlike the Goa'uld, who prefer to flaunt their superiority and believe themselves to be immortal all-powerful gods, the Tok'ra are far more astute about many things relating to their nature. First, while they are related to the Goa'uld on a physical level, Tok'ra were taught about ideals such as compassion and the nature of free will from the founder Queen Egeria. They will never take an unwilling host and if they ever do they would attempt to leave said host if they are not wanted. These ideals, which are embedded in the genes, as well as the Goa'uld's attempts to hunt them down and exterminate them has made Tok'ra more humble and thoughtful about their actions than the Goa'uld. They know they aren't gods or immortal in any form and they detest the wealth the Goa'uld lavish themselves in at the cost of their human slaves. This doesn't mean they are perfect as many of them still suffer from a near overbearing arrogance when interacting with other races, a combination of both their genetic knowledge and their own experiences. They are secretive to the point of paranoid but once a part of their community, a newly blended host will notice how communal they are. Since most Tok'ra come from the same queen, many of them trust each other implicitly and hold no secrets lest it is considered important. This is seen in their tunnels which are made out of crystals that can be easily built or deconstructed while remaining hidden underground. The various rooms within these tunnels also lack any doors or curtains that divide a room from the halls though rooms meant for prisoners have shields installed to prevent escape. With the downfall of the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra stand as the largest society of sapient symbiotes in their species and with new symbiotes brought from the original homeworld, more Tok'ra are being born amongst their kind than in the past 3000 years. Despite their rising population and the lack of an enemy seeking their extinction, the Tok'ra find themselves to be a society on the decline. With the wider galaxy and all the races involved now open to them, many new Tok'ra are now bonding with members from other species soon after they reach maturity resulting in symbiotes that think of themselves more as humans, Sangheili, Salarian, Kig-Yar, or Quarian than as Tok'ra . The Tok'ra as a society are integrating more and more aliens and there is a distinct possibility that when the old guard have finally passed on, Tok'ra society as a whole won't be its own distinct culture but will be blended into every alien culture they have become a part of. In short, the older generations of Tok'ra fear that as a society, they may become extinct as an independent entity in the galaxy within a few generations._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Tok'ra have never had a military structure like most other races in the galaxy. Every Tok'ra is trained as both a spy and a soldier able to fight their way out of situation if they can't infiltrate it._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Tok'ra tech is based mainly off Goa'uld technology with a few distinct inventions, most of which are geared toward subterfuge. Tech such as the crystals to help build their tunnels underground and the symbiote poison has proven to be deadly to any and all symbiotes._

 **The Oannes Thalassocracy:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Oannes, Vokos System, Callandra Miasma_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Ohnes_

 _ **Population:**_ _10.7 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _The history of the Ohnes is similar in many ways to the formation of the Asari Republics. As a species, the Ohnes established city-states on top of the ocean or along the shores and used the tides and currents in the seas and other waterways to travel across the world. By the time the Goa'uld came to their world, they were an already advanced species and on their way to being fully united under a single government. The Goa'uld Belus discovered and invaded their homeworld of Oannes and proceeded to attempt enslaving the populace. Belus drove the Ohnes from their ocean-borne cities by bombarding the seas from orbit while the System Lord's slavers waited on the surface to capture the fleeing inhabitants who were transported as slaves to Belus's ship in orbit. Confident in his victory, Belus left only a token force behind, intent on returning to Goa'uld territory with his new prize captives. His ship was barely one day away when the Ohnes overwhelmed their captors and moved to seize control. Rather than be defeated by mere slaves, Belus decided to flee his command ship with his First Prime while setting the self-destruct on his vessel which slaughtered thousands of Ohnes that were on board. At the same time, on the Ohne homeworld, the Ohnes launched a counterattack against the Goa'uld and Jaffa that remained on their planet. Without their 'god', the invaders were quickly routed and the Ohnes retook their world._

 _Interrogation of the prisoners failed to obtain the location of Belus's homeworld so the Ohnes used their memory retrieval to obtain what information they could which killed the captives in the process and they were able to extract the location of Belus's homeworld, Con'Tora, as a result. With this knowledge, a group of Ohnes warriors journeyed through their Stargate within days, intent on rescuing their captured brethren but upon arriving, however, they were immediately set upon and captured by Belus's Jaffa, then brought before Belus himself. In the hopes of intimidating the rest of the Ohnes, Belus ordered all but one of the attack force to be slain, sending the lone survivor back through the Stargate along with the dead bodies. Although Belus thought that this would incite fear in the population when the survivor told the rest of his kind about Belus's vicious nature, it did little more than ignite a burning passion to confront and defeat the Goa'uld within them. Within days of receiving Belus's message, the Ohnes managed to perform a series of strikes against Belus's forces on his home world, crippling most of his spaceships and slaughtering thousands of his Jaffa, over half of his overall forces. Belus was left with little choice but to flee from the Ohnes once again._

 _It was due to these continued failures that Ra sent Belus to Earth in order to rule over the forces occupying Babylon, a duty which was considered fairly ignominious, and was deemed a fitting punishment. Even in this task, Belus was still unable to escape the relentless Ohnes; a small team of freedom fighters—led by the Ohnes Omoroca—were sent to his new kingdom within a matter of years. Though their ultimate task of driving the Goa'uld from Earth failed with the death of Omoroca and the capture of Kel—another Ohnes warrior—they were able to cause the local populace to rise up against their false gods within a generation which would eventually remove the Goa'uld from Earth. Belus would survive and even take Kel as a host at one point. Despite the many victories, the Ohnes would continue to fight against the Goa'uld, occasionally teaming up with various other rebels like the Tok'ra. They would become even more involved after making contact with Stargate Command, who convinced them to join in the struggle against the Goa'uld and played a significant part in their downfall, especially in the death of their most hated enemy. As of today, the Ohnes stand as one of the most steadfast allies in the Federation._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Ohnes have a humanoid form with two arms and two legs, each with five digits. They also have a face with two eyes, two ears, a nose, and a mouth. This is where the similarities end as their bodies are even more fishlike than the Yonhet. As they are related to fishes or a similar waterborne vertebrate, their bodies are adapted to swimming in the water such as the addition of fins and gills. Their eyes are more like a fish's in that it is capable of seeing both above ground and underwater. Despite these traits though, the Ohnes are also capable of living above the water line for long periods of time, they merely prefer the water. The Ohnes are also one of the oldest living organic races in the known universe with a single individual capable of living to 5,000 years of age and most members reaching maturity around 200._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Ohne government is similar in make to the ancient democracy of Athens in that it is essentially an egalitarian, participatory democracy with a fluid caste system. The various city-states all had citizens who willing went to the capital city, which was changed yearly, to take part in the affairs of the Popular Assembly where the leading officials of the government, mostly magistrates who ruled over the cities for a year and watched the affairs of the assembly to prevent corruption, were in part elected by the assembly and in large part chosen by lottery in a process called sortition. The assembly stands as the legislative branch and unlike most governments, is the leading part of the government while a council of the elected magistrates stands as the executive branch. Voting is done by simple majority with no party blocs or factions. They have steady relations with the humans, Tok'ra, Jaffa, Yonhet, Volus, Salarians, Quarians, Kig-Yar, and Protoss._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Ohne society is very communal and collective. It is highly focused on scientific and cultural development which has made the Ohnes a very advanced society._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _Much like the Asari, the Ohnes use specialized units that work in small groups or cells but can be combined into a much larger force with other cells. It was established this way to work as effectively as possible in occupied enemy worlds._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Ohnes' tech is highly advanced. They are capable of spaceflight and using mind reading technology. They also have the ability to build cities and bases either on the surface of the ocean and at the bottom of the ocean floor._

 **The Reetou Central Authority:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Reetalia, Naitac System, Arija Patch_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Reetou_

 _ **Population:**_ _300,000 and growing_

 _ **History:**_ _Not much is known about the Reetou but that is mainly because of their very physiology. They lived on the planet of Reetalia and obviously developed a highly advanced civilization of their own without being affected by outside forces. This state of affairs continued until the arrival of the Goa'uld who were able to sense the Reetou and discovered some method of detecting them. Seeing the potential danger that an invisible enemy could bring, the Goa'uld launched an all-out attack on Reetalia, slaughtering the majority of the Reetou. But despite this attempt, the Reetou survived in small numbers and were able to band together. The attack forced the Reetou to consider how to fight the Goa'uld. The majority united under the Reetou Central Authority who believed they should fight the Goa'uld directly and in force. The Reetou Rebels however, wanted to use attrition to win by destroying all potential Goa'uld hosts. Suffice to say that the rebels began attacking numerous worlds held by both the Goa'uld and innocent civilians who had the potential to become hosts and at one point came into contact with Stargate Command. It wasn't until the fall of the Goa'uld Empire that the majority of the rebels returned to the Central Authority and even helped numerous races in the galaxy by acting as spies and infiltrators. These days many Reetou act as such since they are capable of doing so, but the majority of their population simply prefer to live in peace on their homeworld and rebuild._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _Reetou physiology is unknowable to nearly everybody and that is simply because the Reetou species are phased 180 degrees outside of the human range, rendering them invisible to the un-aided eye and mostly immune to projectile and plasma weapons in the human phase. Other species may be able to detect them but it would take either advanced technology or psionics but it is still difficult to find one even if an individual is deliberately looking for one in the first place. Based on cursory glances, the Reetou are a insectoid species that share a few looks with Earth crustaceans. They have six legs which are connected to the abdomen area and two arms connected to a thorax-like torso. The arms themselves end in a hand with three fingers and a thumb but look more like claws. The head appears vaguely crab-like with the eyes placed on stalks facing forwards and the entire body is covered in exoskeleton. Due to the fact that they are phased outside of human range, it is nearly impossible to interact with a Reetou, living or dead, but the reverse is not entirely true as the Reetou are capable of interacting with objects and people in normal phase. It should also be noted that the Reetou have a strange effect on species with symbiotes like the Goa'uld, Tok'ra, and Jaffa since all three are able to sense the presence of the Reetou but not make out details like how many and exactly where._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Reetou are another one of the few races in the Milky Way who act much like Earth hive insects. They follow a single leader who usually acts as ruler for their entire race but unlike other hive species, the Reetou individual has more free will. They have names, likes and dislikes, and can disobey orders if they believe it to be against their rules or beliefs._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Reetou society is practically unknown considering their physiology which prevents outsiders from learning or participating in anything culturally meaningful._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _All Reetou are capable of fighting and are trained for a certain amount of time in how to use weaponry though there are few full-time soldiers and specialists._

 _ **Technology:**_ _The Reetou are known to be capable of cloning other species in an attempt to communicate with others and they also have multiphasic weaponry that is capable of harming and killing both Reetou and regular beings or objects._

 **The Aesir Freehold:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Pertho, Tirisgarde System, Yggdrasil Tree_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Asgard_

 _ **Population:**_ _1 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _The Asgard race had its roots beyond the Milky Way in the galaxy of Ida. Here the Asgard built a small empire and with their advanced technology they were able to explore the future Othala Galaxy and the Milky Way itself where they eventually met the Alterans, Forerunners, Nox, Furlings, and Cybertronians. The six races banded together to form the Alliance of Five Great Races and watched over the galaxy and its inhabitants with compassion and wisdom. However the plague that would force the Alterans to flee also caused the Asgard to turn to cloning as a means of propagation. The fall of the Alliance in the aftermath of the Halo Event left the Asgard as the only race still capable and willing to watch over the galaxy's inhabitants, a charge they did to the best of their abilities. But as the millennia passed, the Asgard's usage of cloning eventually led to their own destruction. Their bodies became weaker, their lives became shorter, and over the generations while their minds regressed in matters regarding creativity while still being able to hold onto their keen intelligence and wisdom. Their genetic structure was becoming more damaged with each successive clone generation and despite their many attempts it was becoming impossible to find a way to reverse the damage._

 _By around 10,000 BCE, this problem would lead to civil strife as the Vanir, a faction of Asgard who supported the idea of sapient experimentation in order to fix their genetic degradation, attempted to convince the ruling Aesir faction. When this failed, the Vanir would go into exile to the Pegasus Galaxy where their attempts at fixing their own genes would have some positive results but only slowed the genetic degradation they suffered from. Despite the Asgard's best attempts, the Goa'uld would later rise to dominance within the galaxy threatening many of the lesser races that hadn't yet evolved. The Asgard dealt the parasites many setbacks over the centuries of war but didn't fully realize the threat they posed when they signed the peace treaty until it was too late. By the time the Asgard realized their mistake, the Goa'uld ruled over hundreds of worlds with millions of enslaved beings at their beck and call. It was only by their interference (limited as it was) that the Goa'uld wouldn't gain complete domination over the entire galaxy and for the next 10,000 years, the Asgard watched over their protected worlds while the fortunes of the Goa'uld waxed and waned. By the time of the Halo Wars, the situation for the Asgard only got worse upon the discovery of the Replicators. The dreaded machines proved to be only more dangerous than the Goa'uld and forced the Asgard to withdraw much of their forces from the Milky Way to fight the menace._

 _Near the end of the Long Night, the Asgard were a species in decline. Their vaunted ideals and technology were ineffective against the Replicators and the Goa'uld were only becoming more brazen with time. It would only be thanks to Stargate Command that the tide began to turn as the forces of the SGC, and the combined SGU later on, not only found a way to defeat the Replicators but also the Goa'uld in turn. It would also be due to the actions of the SGU that the Asgard would find a way to circumvent the problem relating to their genetic degradation by using robotics, saving their race from the death that many of them feared. Because of all this, the Asgard are now thriving as a species and many of them wholeheartedly support the Avalon Federation._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Asgard's clone bodies were small and grey, sharing many looks with the Roswell Greys that became part of Earth culture in the 1950's. Their organs were streamlined to be extremely efficient while their brains could handle larger amounts of knowledge than most races. They were also capable of low level psionics based mainly around mental protection. Despite these advantages, the constant cloning robbed them of their ability to reproduce and their creativity. By the time the majority of the population switched to a synthetic body, the Asgard's organic bodies had been left with an incurable degenerative disease that would have destroyed their race had there been no other solution. As a robotic race now, their physiology contains none of the necessary organic parts and their minds are essentially information that can be switched between their synthetic platforms and any place they can be downloaded in, provided there is enough room to handle their minds. Their platforms are also made to look much like a crossover between their original humanoid bodies from millennia ago mixed with the Roswell Grey look they had before they went synthetic._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Asgard are ruled by a High Council of democratically elected leaders from various positions in society whose decisions apply to all members of the Asgard race. Every ten years, all Asgard vote on the candidates who wish to stand on the High Council. These councilors usually attempt to fulfill various mandates such as gathering a certain number of resources, advancing their research in a certain direction, or expanding their fleet. Due to their near indefinite lifespan and high advanced technology, the issues that the High Council usually faced involved securing worlds under their protection in various ways and maintaining their defense fleets._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Asgard society is highly relaxed in many matters that other races would be far stricter in though this is only because they no longer need, want, or act upon certain impulses. For example, there are no laws regarding drugs being used by the Asgard because drugs don't influence their physiology. Their society has been mainly dedicated to either the protection of less advanced civilizations or to solving the genetic degradation of their organic bodies for centuries. They also value ideals based on freedom, compassion, and wisdom which is what led them to giving much of their technology to the UEG near the end of the Ori Crusade. Beyond matters like this, they are engaged in purely scientific matters. It is this drive that has led them to becoming one of, if not the most, advanced civilizations in the Local Galactic Group._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _Due to the fact that their physical bodies are rather weak compared to other species, the Asgard only have a navy as their main military force. This navy is usually led by a Supreme Commander (currently Thor), with a single commander usually in control of a single ship. Said ships only require the commander aboard because all other systems are usually on automatic. Despite their advanced tech, the Asgard have some problems with developing creative or original military tactics, as their brains are simply too advanced and complicated, making them almost incapable of resorting to more primitive means in defeating their enemies. This doesn't mean they are above using trickery, such as bluffing their enemies, or sacrificing themselves to save others._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Most Asgard technology is dependent on the element Neutronium though they also use Naquadah and Trinium in certain amounts. Their technological level is around the same level as the other races of the Great Alliance. Their FTL drives are traversing thousands of light years in minutes, their shields could withstand multiple hits from similarly advanced warships while remaining undamaged. They had also mastered advanced transportation, holographic technology, and energy weapons far more powerful than anything else in the known universe._

 **The Nox Commune:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Gaia, Ouranos System, Caladria Crown_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Nox_

 _ **Population:**_ _Unknown_

 _ **History:**_ _Early Nox history is greatly unknown to many people, including their former friends in the Alliance and today in the Federation. All that is known is that by the time of the Alliance's formation, they were already considered an old race that were either on the path to Ascension or had already achieved it and gone even further. Despite this they still remained highly cryptic and isolationist race and they were only seen in greater numbers on worlds like the Alliance capital of Heliopolis. It was on this planet that they gathered to share their experiences, debate matters of mutual interest, and resolve any disputes that arose with the other Alliance members. This alliance stood for millennia, prospering partly through meetings of the minds on Heliopolis, until the arrival of the Great Plagues, which symbolized the fragmentation of the union. While the other species remained friendly toward each other, they no longer met on Heliopolis and in the millennia following the plagues, relations slowly deteriorated. When the Halo Event occurred, the Nox had heavily participated in the conservation measure to save as many species as possible and when it was done, they left the galaxy to itself while isolating themselves on their homeworld. Since then, the Nox remained hidden while numerous races came and gone through their world. It wasn't until a UNSC team from the Stargate Program stumbled across their homeworld that the Nox began to participate more in the affairs of the galaxy. Their homeworld even served as a sanctuary for various species such as during the Reaper Invasion. These days, they still remain highly pacifistic and the elder members of their race remain isolated from the rest of the galaxy. But their youngest and most curious members now travel throughout the galaxy to see what it has to offer and help those in need._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _They are known to be one of the oldest species that inhabit the galaxy though very few know of them. They appear fairly human or humanoid, with a faint gray skin color as well as grass-like hair from which branches and leaves grow giving them the appearance of fey. They are slightly shorter than average humans with a slight build; they often present an unassuming façade which belies their capabilities. Due to their more advanced physiology and symbiotic relations with nature, the eldest of the Nox can reach the age of 500 years with children reaching maturity by the age of 18 years. Once a Nox reaches adulthood, their aging slows down to an almost imperceptible rate. Only during the last two centuries of a Nox's life do they begin to appear old but this also belies their true age. According to their age, the Nox have developed Near ascension abilities similar (if not identical) to those the Alterans possessed just before they Ascended and the psionics of the Protoss._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Nox are led by a council of their elders though how many there are and how they reach this position is unknown. All that is known is that it is a democracy consisting of the oldest, wisest, and most experienced Nox available. The Nox also like everybody and everybody likes them in turn giving them the of the largest pool of allies in the Federation._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _The Nox tend to wear primitive clothing with colors that combine gray to gray-blue to violet and scarlet. Their symbiosis with nature makes them appear as a primitive society to most other species while in truth they are a brilliant post-technological society. Despite their advanced tech, the Nox are a very pacifistic and isolationist society dedicated to helping anyone and everyone even if said people intend them harm. In fact there is only one case of the Nox ever going to war beyond their homeworld and that was when the Asgard asked for their help in removing the Goa'uld Ra from his position in the old Alliance capital of Heliopolis. While the Nox originally refused, the Goa'uld's attacks on Nox protected worlds forced them to respond in kind. The resulting loss over Heliopolis is actually what caused Ra to come across Earth and the primitive Tau'ri in the first place. Today, many Nox still practice their pacifistic and isolationist views on their homeworld, though a few younglings affected with wonder-lust often travel throughout the galaxy, helping others freely and communing with nature._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _Due to their cultural views, the Nox do not have any known formal military._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Nox technology is highly advanced though not much is known. It isn't agreed whether or not their abilities to resurrect the dead and turn objects or peoples invisible is a form of technology or something more physical like psionics. What little technology is known is on par with other Alliance technology like the Alterans. In fact, members of other races who the Nox come to trust are often give a glimpse of what the Nox are capable of. This includes sights of city-ships that often float above the ground, are always cloaked, and have a mixed appearance of being made of glass and plant life._

 **The Furling Duumvirate:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Meridian, Hestia System, Barnard's Loop_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Furling_

 _ **Population:**_ _Unknown_

 _ **History:**_ _The Furlings were as old as the Nox when the Alliance was first formed and as such, their ancient history is mostly unknown to the wider galaxy. The Furlings would participate, along with the Alterans and the Asgard, in trying to uplift a caretaker race of their own. This would lead to the creation of the Goa'uld symbiotes though it would later be abandoned during the latter period of the Galactic Classical age due to the Great Plague. The Furlings remained a part of the Alliance in the aftermath of the plagues and maintained friendly relations with both the Nox and Asgard even after the Alliance's dissolution in the aftermath of the Halo Event. The Furlings would even come to participate in the Asgard's war against the Goa'uld though the several Ashrak under the orders of Ra would eventually be able to trap the Furlings within their own dimension, thus robbing the Asgard of one of their few allies. Over the next few millennia, the Furlings would remain trapped in their home dimension and any remains of their technology would be buried under the sands of time. Their homeworld would even be colonized by humanity millennia later though it would come under attack during the Halo Wars. It was only the old Covenant's discovery of Forerunner and Furling tech leading to the human homeworld, as well as several other artifacts, that prevented the Covenant from glassing Meridian then. For the next several years, Meridian would exist in a state of flux, remaining nominally related to the UEG but being independent for all intents and purposes. It would only be during the Guardian Wars that Meridian would appear on the map again when the ancient technology hidden on the planet activated causing the human colony to be evacuated. The Furling would later return through their gateway onto Meridian, though they would be temporarily under the thrall of the Ur-Didact before being set free. Since that time, the majority of the Furlings have remained on Meridian contemplating their newly freed lives and their actions but they still remain staunch members of the Federation since. They are even willing to share Meridian with the former human colonists provided certain rules and conditions are met._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _Furling physiology is radically different from all other known lifeforms in that the Furlings are a species made up of energy operating in a different phase of visibility. How they are able to even function is a complete mystery that baffles many scientists and doctors since unlike the Reetou they appear to be made of mist. In their own phase, they take the appearance of giant humanoid aliens while in normal phase they release massive amounts of neutrinos in the area they occupy. While it is possible for regular beings to live in the Furlings phase of existence, the Furlings can only live in the normal phase of reality everyone else lives in temporarily. The most common way to interact with the Furlings is for other races to access the crystal skull network while a rarer path is the armored suits the Furlings can wear to make them able to temporarily interact with others in normal phase for longer periods than usual._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Furlings are ruled by a pair of rulers known as the Huetlatoani and the Cihuacoatl who act as the executive branch. The Huetlatoani is the ruler usually in charge of external issues. The Cihuacoatl on the other hand is usually in charge of any internal issues. Below that is a council acting as an advisory body of generals and a source of future Huetlatoani and Cihuacoatl but also serves as a legislative body for the Furling race. Due to their history, the Furlings hold many alliances with other races, mostly their former allies as well as the humans who they were involved with over time._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Furling society is unknown since it exists in another phase of reality but what is known from both Furling architecture, language, and planets protected by them, the Furlings were the progenitor for Mesoamerican cultures and societies. One of the most major features of Furling society is their apparent pacifism and sorrow due to the creation of the Goa'uld considering the fact that the Furlings did not intend for Goa'uld to turn into the imperialistic slavers they eventually became._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Furling military is unknown but considering that every Furling suit is capable of great devastation, any individual is essentially a warrior when needed._

 _ **Technology:**_ _The Furling technology is vastly different from most others. Examples of Furling technology include the Touchstone of Madrona, which is capable of affecting the weather on any planet with an atmosphere; the transport portal, which can take a being between multiple worlds within a single system similar to a stargate but over shorter distances; and the crystal skull network, which can transport beings between the phase of reality the Furlings occupy and normal phase. But the most interesting piece of technology the Furlings seem to possess is their crystalline armored suits which allows them to exist in normal phase longer than their bodies normally can. The suits appear as floating pieces of armor with wings which are roughly humanoid in appearance even if said suit is not in use. When the suits are not in use by a Furling individual, it is controlled by an extremely sophisticated AI that interacts within normal phase under an established set of guidelines. While differently made than the Mjolnir armor worn by Spartans, Furling armor is considered to be equally as strong with more advanced technology built in._

 **The Autobot Primacy:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Cybertron, Shaula System, Temestra Badlands_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Cybertronians_

 _ **Population:**_ _15 million and growing_

 _ **History:**_ _Cybertronian history is a long and rather complicated process with much of the earliest parts shrouded in myth and legend. Cybertronians say that two opposing gods, Primus and Unicron, fought in a great never-ending battle but Primus created life to help him and in the process created thirteen Primes with great gifts. With these Primes, Primus was able to defeat Unicron and then proceeded to create the world of Cybertron where the Primes could live. Over time, many of these Primes ending up disappearing in various ways while a few stayed behind and played a part in the creation of the modern Cybertronian race. All that scientists know is that Cybertron was a mobile metal planet inhabited by robotic giants that took both humanoid and animalistic forms. During that time it came into a system where it crossed paths with a turbulent red giant and a rather dense asteroid belt. The humanoid Cybertronians were able to hide underground from the destruction caused by the meteors and solar flares but the animalistic Cybertronians, known as Predacons, perished in one great extinction event. Without the Predacons threating their early settlements, modern Cybertronians slowly developed a their civilization on the edge of the galaxy though it wasn't until the arrival of the Quintessons that the modern Cybertronian civilization developed. As the Quintessons' influence spread, they began using the Cybertronians as slaves which later resulted in a large scale rebellion that saw the Quintessons kicked off the planet, leaving behind much of their technology. The Cybertronians would use this technology to bring about their Golden Age and would later become one of the founding members of the Alliance. However, a plague that targeted Cybertronians and other synthetic lifeforms forced the ruling government to destroy the space bridge network, leaving Cybertron relatively isolated with the exception of space ships. This state of affairs continued until under Sentinel Zeta Prime, the Cybertronians left the Alliance in disgust when the Forerunners attacked and subjugated the Alterans, despite widespread disagreements. Leaving the Alliance cut Cybertron off completely from any and all worlds and its people were left to stagnate. The compounding issues would eventually result in a civil war between the Autobots, who fought to preserve the ruling government but change many of the aspects that caused said issues in the first place, and the Decepticons who fought to overthrow said government violently and replace it with Megatron as the ruling Prime and make Cybertron a militaristic empire. The civil war would last for years and ended up turning Cybertron into a desolate wasteland that forced all of its citizens to flee to other worlds. This effectively ended the civil war for the most part but the remaining Cybertronians were forced to scatter to other worlds and contacts between Autobots and Decepticons usually devolved into fighting, a state of affairs which continued for millennia until the Halo Wars. The constant fighting during the Halo Wars and afterwards saw the Autobots and Decepticons forced to unite on several occasions, but also saw the temporary death of Megatron, the disbandment of the main Decepticon faction, plus the restoration of Cybertron as a result, effectively ending the civil war._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _Cybertronians are synthetic life forms that appear taller than most organics. Due to their mechanical nature, Cybertronian physiology is similar to organic in various ways but it also suited toward their nature. For example, a Cybertronian brain is often called a processor while the stomach is called the tank, etc. etc. Cybertronians also carry an organ called a T-cog which is what allows them to transform into either vehicles or animals. Most Cybertronians that are seen off Cybertron are capable of changing into a variety of vehicles such as cars, trucks, planes, and military vehicles as well. A number of Cybertronians are capable of turning into other things as well. Predacons are capable of turning into animals, Insecticons turn into insects, and regular Cybertronians can turn into items and weapons besides vehicles though these are less common. There are groups of Cybertronians who can also combine into one large Cybertronian and Cybertronian giants that are capable of turning into spaceships. Even their arms can be turned into the necessary tools and weapons they require. Cybertronians mainly depend on a mineral known as energon which can be converted into fuel though for Cybertronians it also can be consumed like food. Without energon, most Cybertronian technology wouldn't work and Cybertronians themselves would starve like an organic without food or water. Despite this, their biological advantages makes them one of the most adaptive synthetic races ever seen by the Federation._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Cybertronian government is a high council composed of thirteen members representing the various civilian guilds on the planet and the colonies that Cybertron had established ages ago. The High Council also stands as the executive, legislative, and judicial branches of the Cybertronian government. Said council is usually led by a Prime, who stands as a first among equals, though if no Prime is available the council still holds sessions where various issues affecting society are voted on. The High Council can actually choose any Cybertronian to become Prime. While this has been a possible source of corruption in the past, the return of the Matrix of Leadership as made it possible for the High Council to see who is actually worthy of becoming Prime. Despite the fact that the Prime is chosen and can be stripped of his title by the High Council, he is considered the leader of the Cybertronian military. The Autobot Primacy has many allies but its primary allies in the galaxy are the original Alliance members and humanity, whose members helped them to end the Great War and restore Cybertron to its former glory._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Cybertronian culture has been heavily influenced by the events of the Great War. The aftermath of the Age of Wrath saw Cybertron become a spacefaring society with highly advanced technology. But one of the leftovers from the Quintesson's time on the planet, was the caste system which became problematic during the Age of Rust due to social inequality. This inequality, along with the corruption and abuse that was heavily prevalent amongst members of the High Council, was what convinced many Decepticons to eventually attempt to overthrow said government in the first place. As a result of over 100,000 years of continuous warfare, most Cybertronians have experience as soldiers or mercenaries. A number of them, like the neutrals, still have skills from before the Great War including working as healers, scientists, and mechanics for example. Such Cybertronians were often integral to either the Autobot or Decepticon causes. Even after the war's end and the restoration of Cybertron, many members of their race are still highly trained soldiers even if they have gone back to their original occupations. The victorious Autobots seek to reform Cybertronian society so that the events leading to the Great War never occur again. However the remaining Decepticons still attempt, on various occasions and by various means, to create a militaristic empire and are determined to conquer the galaxy. Thankfully, they currently have low numbers and are in the decline._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _The Cybertronian military is somewhat informal. The only true military force is the Elite Guard, who serve as guards for the High Council and the Prime. The other members of the Cybertronian race are actually trained as soldiers so they can serve as a militia force during times of crisis but will continue on with their civilian lives and occupations._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Some of their greatest creations included the spacebridge, a smaller version called a groundbridge (both of which are similar in use to the Alteran stargate), synthetic energon, and cyber-matter which can be used for almost universal purposes in Cybertronian society. Relics from the Age of Primes, which are a rare find, are even more powerful. The Forge of Solus Prime for example, may look like a hammer but is capable of forging any bit of scrap metal into something like a weapon or a work of art._

 **The Protoss Daelaam:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Aiur, Khas System, Koprulu Sector_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Protoss_

 _ **Population:**_ _5 billion_

 _ **History:**_ _The Protoss as a species began on the world of Aiur due to the intervention of the Xel'naga. This mysterious race of aliens came to Aiur to continue the Xel'naga life cycle which consisted of two races, one contain "purity of form" and the other containing "purity of essence", to be uplifted and eventually unite into one stronger race that would inherit all the Xel'naga's powers and technology. The Protoss fulfilled the Xel'naga's desire to find a race that held "purity of form" and the Xel'naga chose to intervene in their development. Originally, the first Protoss civilization spread across Aiur and within a few millennia achieved interstellar spaceflight under the guidance of the Xel'naga, particularly the one called Amon who experimented with the Protoss psychic gestalt known as the Khala. Eventually however, various Protoss tribes and individuals began defining their own roles, becoming exceedingly proud as their understanding and personal awareness grew resulting in many beginning to see more value in personal achievements than communal advancement. This led to the Protoss beginning to mistrust their creators and the Xel'naga in turn believed that they had pushed Protoss evolution too far. When the Xel'naga choose to leave, the Protoss attacked their worldships, killing many of their creators and driving the rest of Aiur. While a few went with Amon to become the Tal'darim, the remaining Protoss were stuck on Aiur stuck in despair and the Khala temporarily broken. This period would become known as the Aeon of Strife as the Protoss civilization dissolved into civil war with much of the scientific and technological achievements gained now lost._

 _It would take thousands of years but eventually the Protoss would become aware of the Khala again thanks to the efforts of Protoss mystic named Savassan, renamed Khas later on. His actions saved the Protoss race from eternal civil strife and united the numerous tribes under one government. To prevent the past from repeating, the newly formed government would establish the caste system to remove the last remnants of the old hostilities and strengthen the resolve to embrace a new beginning. It would also be during this era where the concept of the Dae'Uhl would be formed to prevent the advanced Protoss civilization from negatively affecting those less advanced and the Purifiers would be first created. Despite these successes, a number of Protoss chose to reject the Khala and the communal ideals of the Conclave thinking that such ideology would eventually doom them. The Conclave kept the knowledge of these rogues secret and ordered their greatest warrior, Executor Adun, to eradicate them. Despite this, Adun could not follow through such an order so he faked the execution of the rogues and taught them how to hide. But psionic storms caused by the rogues lack of discipline revealed the deception and the more zealous members of the Conclave attacked the rogues in force. Adun once again saved the rogues by using a combination of the Khala and the Void to shield the rogues while turning the zealots attack against them, burning himself out in the process. From that day forward, the rogues would go under the name of the Nerazim or Dark Templars._

 _The aftermath of the Discord, as the event was called, had been terrible on Khalai society but could be recovered from. The Protoss Empire would embark on a golden age of exploration and advancement, building numerous motherships and colonies while watching over the primitive species in the Koprulu Sector, including the arrival of humans and their own emerging societies. However that all changed with the coming of the Zerg and the First Koprulu War. The Protoss discovered the Zerg and realizing the danger they posed, began to purify (i.e. glass) infested worlds. One of these worlds was the Confederate colony of Mar Sara which had recently been contacted by a team from UNSC space. The battle and the ensuing war threw the nearby star nations into various states of chaos. One of the results of this was the fall of the Tarsonis Confederacy and the rise of the Dominion. The different Protoss factions would regain contact with each other and the would come to work together over the years, though the Conclave would prove to become more stubborn and problematic. The issues within the Khalai would eventually come to terrible fruition during the Ori Crusade when Amon made his appearance and enslaved those who continued to use the Khala. The attacks by both Amon's followers and the Ori nearly brought the Protoss to their knees but by truly unifying the free Khalai, Nerazim, Tal'darim, and Purifiers, as well as help from other allied races brought Amon down and freed those Protoss under his thrall. Since then, the Daelaam has become a truly unified government for all Protoss factions and the Protoss stand as one of the strongest members of the Federation._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Protoss stand roughly between eight to nine feet tall, have two glowing eyes, digitigrade legs, semi-permeable skin covered in scales, four digits on their hands (of which two are thumbs) that are covered in sharp claws, two toes on each foot, broad chests and shoulders, and narrow waists with slim midsections. Extending back from the crown of the head, Protoss have a bony crest. Beneath it, emerging from the back of the head, are the nerve cords, allowing them to access their racial psionic gestalt which serves as the basis of the Khala. They don't have mouths or noses like other species but still require oxygen to survive and can hear, smell, and absorb water through their skin. They do derive sustenance from light, mainly sunlight and moonlight, and can go without light for long periods of time. Most Protoss have a maximum life span of 1,000 years though exceptions exist. The Protoss are not prolific people and despite reaching into the billions before the First Koprulu War and even with the help of Xel'naga artifacts, the Protoss population was in decline due to the fact that the Protoss were passing away from sheer age. Their numbers have been further reduced through conflict, and their population continues to decline though it has been slowing down recently and it does show signs of bouncing back. Each member of the Protoss are also highly psionic, with abilities that not even other psionic races are capable of matching. They primarily communicate through telepathy as a result of their abilities but can also use their nerve cords to communicate in a manner which enables them to sense each other's emotions, which is a key part of their psionic gestalt. Thanks to their creators, the Protoss are naturally immune to Zerg infestation._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The former Protoss Empire was originally ruled by a conclave that consisted of elderly members of the Protoss judicator caste. These elders were chosen for their wisdom, knowledge, and orthodoxy in relation to the Khala. Despite their best attempts however, members of the Conclave became too prideful and made a number of mistakes which caused numerous problems within Protoss society including the mistreatment of the Purifiers and the exile of the Dark Templar for example. Many of their members would later be killed off by the end of the Reaper Invasion. The Nerazim faction of Protoss would also ally with the Khalai and by the beginning of the Reaper Invasion the Purifiers and the Tal'darim would also be a part of this alliance. The multiple Protoss factions would join together to form the Protoss Daelaam which would have a legislative branch, named the Conclave in honor of the imperial version; and is led by an administrative council consisting of representatives from all factions with one elected amongst them as the head of state or hierarch of the Protoss Daelaam. They have strong ties with multiple races but their strongest are with the Alliance races, who stand as their equals and superiors in many ways; the more militant races like the Sangheili and the Turians; and finally humanity, who helped them through various crises._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Due to their long lifespans and the core philosophies that divided the differing factions, Protoss have had difficulty in adapting their society to changing circumstances such as the interactions between the Khalai and Nerazim. For example, the Khalai Protoss held the ideals and core philosophies of the Khala which value collectivism whereas the Nerazim value individualism. The Purifiers hold self-determination in the highest regard while the Tal'darim follow Darwinist-like tendencies. The factions also have castes though how rigid these castes are vary from faction to faction. In short, all the factions are highly different from each other but still hold some similarities. For example, all Protoss are still considered a warrior race with strict codes that guide them in battle and strongly believe in their responsibility to enforce these codes. Many are willing to sacrifice themselves for other beings. All Protoss also worship the Xel'naga as gods and pay homage to various cultural heroes who became prominent figures in Protoss society._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _All Protoss are trained from an early age to be warriors, indeed it is so noticeable that the Protoss are labeled as a warrior race. Some of their weapons are believed to be so powerful and terrible that they keep them in stasis during times of peace. Due to their low population, they also frequently use robots and cyborgs in the military in lieu of actual soldiers._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Protoss technology is a blend of psionics and the mundane. It is some of the most advanced tech in the known galaxy and nearly capable of equaling technology from one of the races of the Alliance. Some Protoss technology requires vespene gas as a catalyst. Protoss utilize cybernetic technology to save lives, and bolster their warriors' prowess. This technology is so advanced when compared to that of other species, classifying it as "technology" at all seems inadequate, as Protoss have displayed a cognitive, almost spiritual bond with their cybernetic machines. One of the biggest signs of how advanced the Protoss are technologically is their teleportation technology, which is similar to that of the Asgard._

 **The Zerg Hivemind:**

 _ **Homeworld:**_ _Char, Ember System, Koprulu Sector_

 _ **Major Species:**_ _Zerg_

 _ **Population:**_ _Unknown, possibly in the high billions or low trillions_

 _ **History:**_ _The Zerg have a history with the Protoss due to the fact that both species were experimented and uplifted by Amon's Xel'naga. The Zerg were given "purity of essence" to make them the Protoss counterparts to "purity of form". Amon and his followers captured a number of Zerg and manipulated them to form the modern Zerg Swarm which was led by an Overmind. The Overmind was created in an attempt to keep the Zerg under the control of a hive mind while preventing a repeat of the Protoss and their Aeon of Strife. Amon also put in a directive that drove the Zerg Swarm to try and assimilate the Protoss though the Overmind sought to subvert Amon's plans in a number of ways. Before his attempts could be completed, the other Xel'naga found out Amon's plans and proceeded to attack him over the original Zerg homeworld of Zerus. During the battle, Amon unleashed the Swarm on the Xel'naga, allowing the Zerg to assimilate the Xel'naga's knowledge and learn of the Protoss. By the time it was over, the Xel'naga had been nearly rendered extinct. Amon's body had been destroyed but his mind still existed within the Void and still maintained influenced over both the Zerg and Protoss. The Swarm had left Zerus in the aftermath, leaving few a small number of primal Zerg behind. Over the next few millennia, the Swarm swept across space, avoiding fights with advanced civilizations while assimilating what knowledge and DNA it could. By the 25_ _th_ _century, the Zerg had had become aware of the human colonies in the Koprulu Sector just as the Protoss had become aware of them. The Protoss attempts to purify worlds infested by the Zerg drew in humanity as well as members of the Citadel Council and the Neo Covenant beginning the First Koprulu War and while it did end in a victory for the allies, numerous colonies had been infested and destroyed in the process. Despite these issues though, the Zerg Swarm would bounce back and would eventually come under the control of an infested human named Kerrigan. She would lead the Swarm for a short time before passing the position to a broodmother named Zagara but by that time, Amon had been defeated and the Zerg freed from his influence. While the Zerg have been thankful for the help, they still continue to remain isolated from the majority of known space for a number of reasons._

 _ **Anatomy and Physiology:**_ _The Zerg are a constantly evolving swarm of creatures. When one mentions the Zerg, one has to take into account that almost every individual, whether feral, primal, or swarm, is capable of assimilating the DNA of consumed being into their own body and adding it to their DNA. If a Zerg not used to cold regions consumes a creature that has adapted to the cold, with long hair and lots of fat to keep warm for example, the Zerg can also grow many of the same traits the creature once had. This survival of the fittest, weeding out weak Zerg to make stronger ones, even exists on the genetic level. In short, no Zerg are truly alike and the more time passes the different they become on every physically. The only similarities between any Zerg would be the number of required organs for the body to live though even these can be changed and adapted depending on the biomass the Zerg individual consumes._

 _ **Government and Politics:**_ _The Zerg are a semi-independent hive mind. The Swarm itself owes allegiance to Zagara who was appointed Queen of the Zerg at the end of the Ori Crusade and while she holds control over the members of the Swarm in much the same way queens in the Yanme'e and Rachni do, the more intelligent individuals hold a certain amount of free will and creativity whether they were a part of the Swarm in the first place or are actually Primals who joined of their own free will. Because of their hive mind like nature and their history, the Zerg feel more comfortable contacting Yanme'e, Rachni, Wraith, Protoss, or humans who are capable of speaking to them without freaking out. Note that this says contact, not allied or close too in any matter and this is simply due to the fact that nobody truly feels comfortably around Zerg._

 _ **Society and Culture:**_ _Zerg culture is all about consuming a target's biomass to incorporate their DNA. It is a biological function that extends into every aspect of their culture. For example, for a Zerg to call another being beautiful is their way of saying they would very much like to incorporate your DNA into their own. DNA structures and genetic abnormalities are considered a form of artwork in fact. While it is rare, beings who have gifted their DNA in some form or another to sapient Zerg individuals are considered friends (or at least not-food) if they accidentally come across or harry Zerg individuals. This doesn't guarantee that the being would be safe from being assimilated or eaten however._

 _ **Military Structure:**_ _Because the Zerg evolved to gather biomass in the best manner possible, all members of the Zerg are capable of fighting in some manner even though there is no formally established military._

 _ **Technology:**_ _Zerg technology is all organic and considering that it is a Swarm, there is nothing like modern tech as we know it since the Zerg much prefer to use teeth and claw when possible._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Access denied.

Login out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everybody, since my codex hasn't been updated in a long while, I thought to do so by adding a new chapter and fixing some things in both the first and second parts of the timeline shown. The third part of the timeline is still under construction and correction so that may take a while. However despite all that, for those of you who know my story, I'm back after a long hiatus and a deep depression from last year. Things are looking better now and I'm getting back into the swing of things so expect the next chapter of the book to be delivered sometime this month or next month. That is not a promise but I realize that I need to set some kind of timer for myself if I don't want to slip into a depressive lazy fugue state or something. I also maybe looking over some of my earlier chapters and fixing those to let you know so there is that, just feeling rather wrong with something you know. I will also probably be deleting the first timeline in the book since that is moved over into the codex as well. Maybe it's a phase that I will get over when I read my earlier work. Point is, this is all for you guys so thanks for the support.**

 **Now as for this one, it's the Stargate Union. I'm actually using some of the lore canon from cancelled Stargate games like Stargate Worlds to help build this. Now just to halt any questions, I added the Zerg because they are the most friendly, emphasis on not killing you, with people in the Stargate Union. That does not mean they are allied with anybody they just won't kill you on sight. I also wanted to point out that since there are simply too many human groups in my story to put into one chapter of the codex. Since they couldn't be put in here, despite their contributions, the next chapter will be all about them. When you next here from me, I'll be uploading a new chapter on a new laptop so I hope that all of you have a good summer and a good life.**


End file.
